Experience
by angeldevotee
Summary: HP/HG/DM love triangle. Hermione decides to let Draco seduce her. Harry gets involved and sparks begin to fly between them as well. Who will Hermione choose?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Experience

RATING: R

PAIRING: DM/HG, HP/HG

SUMMARY: Love triangle between Harry/Draco/ Hermione. Virginal Hermione decides to let Malfoy seduce her.

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the rest all belong to JKR. *sniffle*

****************************************************************************************************

Hermione lugged her weighty book bag and a small tote down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express. The larger bag was bursting at the seams with an assortment of books she'd just purchased in Diagon Alley. She'd barely made it in time to board the train which had started to chug its way down the track. Hermione held onto to the wall for support until she reached her compartment. She pulled open the door and smiled at her friends who were already seated inside.

On Hermione's left sat Ron and his girlfriend, Parvati Patil. On the right side sat Harry and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Being guys, her two best friends were sprawled on the seats closest to the windows and their girlfriends were squeezed in next to them. "Sorry, I'm late," she said sheepishly. 

Harry and Ron merely shook their heads; they were used to her bookish ways and often teased her about it. She couldn't get over how handsome they'd both become. They were both over 6 feet by Hermione's best guess. Ron was now a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and his body had thickened with muscle from all of the hours at practice. Harry was still slim and slightly taller. He still had the same wild shock of black hair. His glasses were smaller and thinner, a more modern style. He was still the Gryffindor Seeker, probably the best they'd ever have. He was also the reigning House heartthrob. 

"Nice of you to join us," Ron teased as he took the huge duffel bag and the small tote from her. Ron huffed and puffed as he put the black bag away. "Geez, Hermione, does Flourish and Blotts have any books left?"

"Yes, and they were all written by Gilderoy Lockhart," she replied and flashed them a smile. "I got carried away in the magical history section and forgot to meet you guys at the ice cream place. Forgive me?"

"Sure," Harry agreed affably. "But a small gift would go a long way to getting back in our good graces. Say, a couple of chocolate frogs?"

"And a bag of Fizzing Whizbees?" Ron added.

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes with feigned resignation. "Take advantage of the poor Muggle-born. When the trolley comes around I'll buy us all a snack." She glanced back and forth at the crowded benches. "Well, I guess I'll just squeeze in." She pushed herself into the tiny spot between Ginny and the end of the bench but was only able to get half of her backside in. 

"Can you move down, Gin?" Harry asked. 

Ginny forced herself not to make a face. She liked Hermione but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was *something* between Harry and his best friend. Her fears had been unfounded. . . so far. "Of course, Harry, but I'm not sure there's enough room." She gave up a millimeter of space. "Maybe Hermione could sit in another compartment?" She smiled at the brown haired girl to take the sting from her words.

"Yeah, with Malfoy!" Ron joked. 

Hermione suppressed a shudder. "Ugh! I'd rather be lashed to the top of the train."

"Well, I guess you'll have to ride on my lap," Harry joked, patting his legs. "Come to Pappa!" He waggled his brows in a mock leer.

They often teased each other but they never took it seriously. Hermione flushed as red as one of her two House colors. "That ride with Malfoy is looking better all the time," she shot back. 

Ginny scooted over, pressing against Harry's side. "There you go," she said glumly.

Hermione smothered a smile and sat down. She wondered if Harry had ever picked up on the other girl's jealousy. Hermione had no intention of pursuing Harry because she would never do anything to jeopardize her friendship with him. Ginny and Harry had been going out since the Easter holidays last year. Hermione was surprised how serious Harry seemed to be about Ginny. He'd dated a different girl every month most of their 5th and 6th years, only Ginny had lasted. 

"How was your summer at camp, Parvati?" Hermione asked politely.

Ron and Parvati had spent the summer being counselors at Hogwarts Little Wizards and Witches Camp. They mentored the students who would grow up to be future wizards and witches. Parvati grasped Ron's hand. "You should have seen him! He was so cute!" "A kid or Ron?" she asked with a laugh.

"Both!"

Ron flushed. "And what about you, Hermione? How was school?"

"You know the drill. I spent the summer at Purple Peak Potions Parlor earning college credit." Hermione was trying to obtain the very difficult 'Potions Mistress' designation. She had to take several extra courses and complete four internships in order to be a potions mistress when she graduated college. Hermione intended to teach at Hogwarts eventually.

"Did you get to mix anything good?" Harry asked with interest.

"A couple of poisons." The group regarded her with wide eyes. "Purely for the sake of practice," she hastened to add. "They're very difficult and require a lot of skill and concentration. I also burnt off my eyebrows twice." She scowled. "Apparently Foxfire Force is a more difficult potion than I'd thought."

"You know, you might even impress Snape," Ron enthused. 

"I doubt it," Hermione replied. "I'd have to feed the masses, institute world peace, and cure Muggle diseases. Singlehandedly."

They heard the unmistakable rumble of the trolley and Hermione purchased them all a snack. Hermione bit into her chocolate frog and grinned. She sometimes missed Wizard ways, including food, when she was in the Muggle world. 

As usual, Ron was eating his chocolate frogs with gusto if not grace. He had a smear of chocolate on the right corner of his mouth. 

"Let me get that for you," Parvati offered and she licked it off, only to seize his mouth in a kiss.

Ginny took a page from their book and kissed Harry too. 

Hermione winced. It was times like these when she wished she had a boyfriend. . . or wished that Harry and Ron had sprung for a private room. She stood up and hastily grabbed her little bag. "I'll just go change while you guys are. . . uh, busy." She scrambled out of the room unnoticed.

*******

Hermione balanced herself against a wall as she waited to use the girl's bathroom compartment. There were already two students in the changing rooms. A movement caught her eyes and she looked over to see Draco Malfoy staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face. She almost did a double take. He'd eased up on the hair gel and his silvery blond hair was loose around his neck and shoulders . He'd grown it out too, it was nearly as long as his father's. As always, she was pulled in by his beauty. It was a pity that his inner attributes weren't as attractive. 

"Granger." He nodded to her.

Wow. . .he was almost polite. "Malfoy." She narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to say something nasty. He always did.

A smile spread across Draco's cruelly handsome face. "No need to give me the disapproving look, Granger. I know you don't like me and, believe me, the feeling is mutual." 

"Good." She purposefully turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Oh, so you're ignoring me now? What's wrong? Afraid of me because you're little bodyguards aren't around?"

"They're not my bodyguards! You're lucky I don't have my wand with me," Hermione threatened. 

Draco walked forward, invading her personal space and purposefully making her aware of his body. He placed a hand on either side of the wall behind her head, his body effectively pinning her in. "Afraid of me now?" 

"Of course not!" she said a little too hastily to be menacing. "Keep your distance, Malfoy." She licked her lips, they'd suddenly gone dry. 

Draco's eyes locked on her mouth. His gaze was heavy-lidded and indolent. "Or what?"

"I'll -"

"Scream?" He smirked. "Feel free. I love a good screamer."

"Get away from me." Hermione was starting to get nervous. He wouldn't actually try something in the middle of a crowded passenger train, would he? "Are you sure that's what you want me to do to you?" 

She hesitated a split second but then recovered. "Yes! Take a hike," Hermione snapped. 

"I knew you couldn't handle it." Draco gradually backed away from her, letting her know that his retreat was because he willed it. She hadn't made him back away. 

"That's the point!" Hermione took in a shaky breath and tried to appear confident. "I have no desire to handle 'it'!"

This seemed to amuse Draco. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Too bad. I was planning on being very nice to you, Granger." 

"You're disgusting, Malfoy!" She was relieved to see the girl's dressing room door swing open. A young Hufflepuff exited with her Muggle clothes in her arms. She didn't meet their eyes as she walked out of sight. Hermione quickly grabbed up her bag and entered the room.

"Let me know if you need any help in there," Draco called from outside the door.

"Go to hell, Malfoy!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hermione emerged from the dressing room, Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, letting the tension leave her body. Why was he harassing her? Well, he always harassed her, just not sexually. This was a new twist in a not-so-old snake. Dimly, she recognized some sexual interest on her own part, although, she had no idea why. He was rude, conceited, and he called her filthy names. But he looked at her and he really saw her. She wasn't merely Hermione, his gal pal. Or Hermione, the book worm. And his body. . .

Hermione mentally shook herself. She was obviously feeling a little, er, deprived. Thinking of the encounter in logical terms, Hermione rationalized that she hadn't had a lot of experience with men and her body was just responding to his invitation. It was normal. Natural. Hormonal. She would have responded to anyone under similar circumstances. Even. . .even. . .Snape. . .or Dumbledore. Eww!

When Hermione reentered the compartment everyone was composed once more. She was grateful for that. No one wanted to be in the middle of a teenage hormone mine field. She sat down next to Ginny Weasley and tried to blend in.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, watching her with a discerning gaze.

"Fine, why do you ask?" She tried to keep her voice even. 

"I don't know. . .you're cheeks are red and you seem flustered." 

"Oh. . .uh, I'm a bit warm." She looked to Ginny. "Are you warm?"

She cast a sly look at Harry. "Very."

Ron grinned at Parvati. "Me too."

Ewww. Hermione looked away as the couples resumed their amorous activities.

*******

Hermione had just finished organizing her books when she heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Harry," came the voice from the other side.

"Come in!"

Her friend appeared from behind the door. "Hey there."

"Hi. Did you settle in already?"

"Not really much to it, once I put my broom supplies away," Harry answered. "You didn't say much at the feast."

"I was thinking," She replied with a small smile. 

"That's my Hermione," Harry said with false brightness. He shoved his hands in his pockets and inspected the carpet.

"Did you come over for a reason?" Hermione prompted.

"Hermione, are you *sure* you're okay?"

Hermione sighed as she settled down on her bed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Harry settled down on the bed beside her, uncertainty in his eyes. "Today, on the train, I ran into Draco Malfoy and he. . .er, I-"

"Hermione, did he hurt you? Are you-"

"I'm fine, Harry." She bit her lower lip. "This is going to sound strange but. . .he kind of. . .sort of. . hit on me."

"He hit you?" Harry asked. Because what he thought she said hadn't made any sense.

"Hit on me. You know, like he was interested in-"

"I know what he was interested in doing to you." Harry stood up, his hands balling into fists. "I'll get him for this, Hermione. Don't worry."

"What part of secret keeping did you miss? I don't want you to talk to him about it!"

"Why not?! What if he decided to-"

"What if I wouldn't mind so much if he did?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Hang on. . .I'm sorry, what!?!"

She stood up and paced a bit while Harry looked at her as if she'd sprouted another head. "Harry, please hear me out. I've been thinking about this. Right now, my life is about school. I want to get into a good college, I want a good career. I don't have time for a relationship! I'm eighteen and I've never. . .you know."

"Huh? Oh. . .*you know*. . ." His face softened. "I know."

"Well? Don't you think it's about time I did?" She prompted.

"With *him*?!" She may as well have suggested a tryst with Hagrid.

"Well, why not? I know he can be awful sometimes but I've heard things about him," she said hesitantly.

"What kind of things?" Harry asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly! About his shoe size!" she said sarcastically. "He has a reputation, Harry. Experience."

"What about all the things he's said to you?"

"That's part of it! He's perfect for this!" 

Harry just stared at her.

"Don't you get it? I *hate* Malfoy. He *hates* me. But I also find him physically appealing. He and I could . . .you know. And then I wouldn't care one whit about him when it was over." She paced then, a plan forming in her mind. "I don't want to get attached to anyone right now and I don't want to lead someone on and make them think that I want more than you kn-"

"Hermione, if you're old enough to have sex, you're old enough to say it," Harry interrupted. 

"Right. Copulation. Sexual relations." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and loosened up a bit. "Sex. I'm going to have sex," She rolled the word around on her tongue and decided she liked it. Hermione was unloosing her inner bad girl for a bit. "With Malfoy. I'm going to . . .shag Malfoy." She couldn't help the laugh that escape her. 

Harry's jaw about hit the floor. For some reason sitting here listening to her talk about seducing with Malfoy was playing havoc with his mind. . .and his body. She just looked so adorable standing there talking about sex. He'd never seen her this way before. . .she was sensual. . .attractive. "What's gotten into you?"

Hermione winked at him. "Nothing yet, Harry."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Experience 2

RATING: R

PAIRING: DM/HG, HP/HG

SUMMARY: Love triangle between Harry/Draco/ Hermione. Virginal Hermione decides to let Malfoy seduce her. 

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the rest all belong to JKR. *sniffle*

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:

  
  


Chichi- I'll try not to! Thanks for adding me to the favorites list!

Liz Valentine- Thanks! And hey. . .wait to you see what I do with Harry. Also. . .this is going to be a Draco/Hermione happy ending. As well as a Harry/Hermione happy ending. . .just watch how I do that.

Maya - Thank you so much! Keep reading. 

Kitten- There are some quality HP/HG stories out there. Personally, I was a SS/HG shipper for a while. I've jumped ship though!

Jaziadaxx- Glad to hear it! Keep reading. And pacing is everything in a story!

Anya- I know what you mean about Draco. The guy's got charisma, you know? LOL And I'm glad you think they're in character. Its hard to do! 

SophiaN - Innovative? Really! That's hard to do in this popular of a genre. But thank you! I'm really happy to hear you say that. No one wants to read the same kind of story over and over again.

Kasumi- Thank you! And no, Draco won't just be a 'him'bo. . .or a foil for Harry. He's going to be really important to Hermione. And Harry's going to have a run for his money. 

Wickedwitch- I just love your nic! And thank you! I'm glad you like it so far.

Irina- I know it's a bit of a cliche. Hopefully, I'll be able to pull of my twists and turns to keep it interesting! And I'm glad you like jealous Ginny. Sometimes she can be such a pushover. I wanted to give her an edge! :) Thanks for reading.

Schulyer- Thank you so much! I really enjoyed your review. Constructive praise and criticism is so rare. It makes me want to write! LOL. I'm glad you like Harry and Hermione together. I have a soft spot for those two. My secret passion is Malfoy though. Growl! I'm glad I'm keeping them IC.

deedee- Thanks! Here's more.

****************************************************************************************************

Hermione was poised to enter the Great Hall. She just couldn't make her feet work. She knew that she would have to go in there and face Harry after she'd said those outrageous things the night before and she wasn't looking forward to it. Harry had muttered something about taking a shower and stumbled out of her room after her double entendre. She also knew Draco Malfoy would be sitting at the Slytherin table looking smug, superior, and, let's face it. . .sexy. Thank Merlin he wasn't a mind reader. Wait a minute. . .he wasn't a mind reader, right? Deciding she was going to drive herself crazy if she stayed in the corridor any longer she forced her feet to move forward. 

Inside, she found Harry, Parvati, Ginny, and Ron seated together. They were eating and joking, enjoying being all together again. She sat down next to Ginny, looking a little pale. She made herself peek across the table at Harry only to find him watching her with a knowing smile. "Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning," she managed. She leaned forward and whispered. "About last night-"

"What *about* last night?" Ginny asked, drawing her attention away from Ron and looking back and forth between them. She didn't like the 'I've got a secret-ness' about them. "What happened?"

"Ah, Hermione has a crush on someone." Harry said as evasively as possible. "She was just asking me for some advice."

"A crush on who?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Hermione tried not to laugh. "A guy at this school."

"Oh, well that's. . .that's. . ." Ginny threw her arms around Hermione. "Terrific! Good luck!"

Hermione shrugged out of her arms. "Well, we'll see."

"Who've you got a crush on?" Ron questioned, his protective instincts rising to the fore. "Do we know him?"

"Most definitely," Harry quirked an eyebrow at Hermione. "We know him very well." He was enjoying needling her about this. 

"Well, what's the big secret?" Ron asked.

Hermione hesitated. "It's. . .well. . .I-"

"Leave her alone, Ron," Parvati said, placing a hand on his arm. "She probably wants to see if he likes her first before a rumor gets started. The Gryffindor rumor mill is legendary. "

"That's right!" Hermione said gratefully. "Thanks, Parvati."

"You told Harry!" Ron said, indignantly. "I can keep a secret. You could have come to me for advice."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed. "I didn't mean to. . .look, it would be weird telling you because we went out." This part was the truth at least. 

"I guess so." Ron nodded. He did feel a bit possessive of her. The only guy he didn't mind sharing Hermione with was Harry. 

"You know, Hermione, if I were you, I'd go over and say 'hi' to him," Harry challenged. He wanted her to get this out of her system. Malfoy, true to form, would be an ass about it and Harry'd at least get to punch his lights out. Frankly, he'd never heard a more harebrained scheme. He chalked it up to Malfoy's dubious charms. The way the girls in the school reacted, you'd swear he was part Veela. 

"This isn't the time or the place, Harry." She insisted as she grabbed up a scone. Now that her stomach wasn't doing flip flops she could eat again. But she couldn't resist a glance at Slytherin table. Seated about fifteen feet from her sat Draco Malfoy. Woah! He was watching her. As he noticed her interest, Draco brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them, lapping up a bit of jam that had escaped his toast. 

Hermione's knee connected with the underside of the table as she hastily struggled to her feet and beat a quick retreat. The sound of Malfoy's laughter followed her out of the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"How much does a freelance wizard make?" Harry pondered as he looked at his questionnaire.

"Good or evil?" Ron asked.

"Good," Harry said definitively.

Ron grinned. "Not that much. If you were evil, you could. . .I dunno rob people. Oh! Or break into Gringotts." All the 7th years were participating in a preliminary career survey. Hogwarts always tried to place its graduates in the Wizarding community. 

"Shh!!" Hermione scowled at them. "You should be taking this seriously. We're supposed to be answering these honestly. You should be reflecting on yourself and your goals before you answer." She had managed to recover from the debacle of this morning. Thankfully, they hadn't had any classes with Slytherin yet.

"This coming from the girl who knew what she wanted to do in preschool!" Ron shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, Ronald Weasely, I wanted to be a dentist in preschool. I used to practice on our cat, Snuffles." 

Harry smiled at the image of Hermione in one of her parent's white voluminous lab coats fixing the family cat's teeth. "Was he a good patient?"

She laughed. "He was horrid! Snuffles used to howl and moan. I was only trying to clean his teeth."

"If you tried that with Crookshanks, he'd take your arm off," Ron commented. 

"You know, this test is supposed to help us find out what we're good at it but the questions are so. . .bizarre. Here, listen to this one." Harry cleared his throat and read in an authoritative, 'teacherish' voice. "I sometimes like to brew potions." He frowned. "Well, that all depends. Is Snape standing behind me while I do it? Because, then. . .no, I don't like to. And what kind of potion is it? If its Polyjuice potion, count me out. " 

"You might be over thinking these, Harry," Hermione replied, trying to stifle a snicker. "And I answered that one in the affirmative."

"Of course you did, Miss Perfect Potions Prefect," Ron teased. 

Her silver prefect badge was newly shined and put in a conspicuous place on the collar of her robe. "You two could have been prefects if only you'd applied yourselves."

"We were too busy with Quidditch practice," Harry answered. "This year we're going to clean Slytherin's clock." 

Ron and Harry high-fived each other and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, Hermione, you want to come watch us tonight?" Ron asked. 

Every year opposing Houses held informal scrimmage games to get back into practice. "Sure, is it down at the Pitch?"

"Yep," Harry answered. "You know, Malfoy will be there."

"You know what that means!" Ron crowed.

"Harry! I can't believe you told-"

Harry cut her off. "No penalties for unnecessary roughness." 

"Oh," Hermione looked down at her hands. Harry gave her a look for doubting his discretion.

"What were you going to say, Hermione?"

"Nothing, Ron. I just. . .what do you mean by 'unnecessary roughness' ?" 

"Usually, you lose points for bumping a person or. . . you know, being a bit rough with the bludger." the redhead answered.

"You mean, you're going to beat him up?" She asked incredulously.

"You make us sound like we're going to sucker punch him or something." Harry said defensively. 

"Really, Hermione!" Ron admonished. "We may have dressed up as Crabbe and Goyle one night but we sure as hell don't act like 'em."

"We're just going to play for keeps," Harry said with conviction, ostensibly talking about the game. 

But his eyes were fixated on Hermione. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The players were flying by at a breakneck speed. The bludgers were particularly nasty because they hadn't been used all year and they were going after the players with a single-mindedness that kept everyone on their toes. The snitch, ever and an elusive ball, was busy flittering around so fast it was a blur. 

Hermione was seated in one of Gryffindor's bleachers. Parvati and Ginny were seated in the front row visiting with the other player's girlfriends and boyfriends. It was unseasonably warm and Hermione shrugged off her robes and fanned herself with the notes she'd been idly looking over. She looked through her magical binoculars and found Ron beating a bludger off of a team mate. She smiled as she saw him smack it thirty yards down the field. He was quite good at this game. She sought out Harry next. He was hovering at the opposite end of the field, watching for the snitch. He was also fanning himself. She told herself she would look for Mal--

"Never fancied you for a Peeping Thomas, Granger." 

Hermione bit her lips. No, it couldn't be. . .? She lowered her binoculars. It was. "Malfoy." 

"I'm glad you remembered my name," he said sardonically. Draco was floating directly beside her. She gasped as she saw what he *wasn't* wearing. He'd stripped off his cape and shirt completely, leaving him in the tight khaki breeches favored by Quidditch players. His chest was well-defined and creamy white. The muscles stood out in high relief. His skin was luminous; dozens of sweat droplets clung to him. She thought he resembled one of those perfect marble sculptures she was always tempted to touch in museums. There was a line of silvery white hair that began at his navel and traveled lower to disappear beneath his belt buckle. 

"I'm not a Peeping Thomasina. I was merely watching the game. What are you doing here anyway?"

He went for the obvious. "Playing Quidditch." 

She glowered at him but became fascinated by the silver chain around his neck. On the end of it was a serpent pendant. It was cobra with ruby eyes, poised to strike. Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "See anything you like, Granger?"

She swallowed thickly. "I wouldn't go that far." 

"How far would you go?" 

She squeezed her eyes shut and blurted out. "All the way?" 

"Are you asking or telling me, Granger? Because I definitely 'go all the way.' " Malfoy was playing havoc with her central nervous system. He looked like a Greek god, a Greek god astride a large phallic shaped object. She had to admire the absurdity of it. Quite literally he was sex on a stick. . .and by the look of things it was a *big* stick. 

"Well?" His eyes were icy hot and demanding. "Cat got your tongue?"

Just then, the golden snitch flew over their heads and to the back of the stadium. 

Malfoy trained his eyes on the little ball. He spared Hermione a glance before heading off. "We'll finish this later."

Harry was right behind him. He flew over Hermione's head at so fast a speed it shook the bleachers. "Be careful!" She called. She wasn't quite sure who it was meant for.

Malfoy almost had the ball in his grasp when Harry bumped into him, sending him careening to the left. Draco struck back and this time Potter flew off course. Just as Malfoy was about to seize the ball once more, Harry came up from behind and scooped it up. Draco let out a stream of curses. Gryffindor won the match. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Later on that evening, Hermione was resting on her bed. She'd had a roller coaster of a day with Malfoy and Harry had given her emotions quite a workout. Harry was always aggressive when it came to Quidditch but he'd seemed extra belligerent today. And Malfoy had stepped up his flirting -- or sexual harassment of her. It really depended on how you looked at it. She sighed as she rolled over and willed herself to sleep. She'd think about these things tomorrow.

Hermione's door flew open and shuffling was heard a the end of her bed. She seized her wand from her bedside table and shouted. "Revealez!" Just as Harry and Ron threw off the invisibility cloak. They stood there staring at her with dopy grins and a quart of pumpkin juice. She squared her jaw. "You're lucky. I was just about to magic you into oblivion. What is it with you two and that damned cloak?"

"Aw, come on, Hermione," Ron pleaded. "We're here to celebrate!"

"Yes! To our complete and total victory over Slytherin!" Harry picked up the jug and attempted to toast with it. 

"You're breaking curfew, you know," she informed them archly, trying not to give in.

"We used the cloak because we didn't want to get caught," Ron explained.

"You're not going to turn us in are you, Miss Prefect?" Harry got on his knees before her to 'plead' for mercy. "Please?"

Ron caught on to the game. He, too, bent down. "Please?! We brought you some pumpkin juice. . .and. . ." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a bag of chocolate frogs. "Chocolate!"

"Just shut the door before someone sees you," she gave in, a smile tugging at her mouth. "By the way, where are your 'better halves'?" Harry pulled three cups from his cloak and began pouring juice. 

Ron stood up. "We thought we deserved some Trio Time." It was their code for spending time with just each other. 

"Oh. . ." Hermione pulled him into a hug, her eyes tearing up a bit. "Thanks, I needed that. You have no idea how much I missed you this summer." 

"Hey!" Harry interjected. "It was my idea. Where's my hug?"

Hermione reluctantly released her red haired best friend. "Wait your turn!" she admonished Harry. 

"Yeah, some of us are more important," Ron teased. "And I bet you missed me just as much as I missed you, Hermione!" Ron kissed her cheek. "And if you don't mind, I'm going to use your washroom." As a prefect, she had a half a bath attached to her room. Ron let out a low whistle as he entered the other room. "Scented candles and everything." 

Hermione approached Harry. "Thank you, too." He eagerly pulled her into his arms. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but this was different from any other hug he'd ever given her. He held her closer, pressing their bodies together more intimately. And his hands were on her lower back. . .he normally placed them in the middle. She pulled back to look up questioningly into his eyes but Harry moved his face closer to hers as if she had unknowingly given him an invitation. He almost looked like he was going to kiss her mouth. She presented him with her cheek instead. Harry blushed a brilliant red as he released her. 

"What are you doing in there?" Hermione called to Ron as she backed away from Harry. She was more confused than ever. 

Ron came out with two lighted candles. "These smell nice. Parvati has a trunk load of them too." He looked to Harry who was watching Hermione with the oddest expression. "Does Ginny have any?"

"Ginny?" Harry repeated dumbly. 

"Your girlfriend?" Ron reminded. "My sister?"

Harry stared at him blankly.

Ron tried again. "Chamber of secrets? Big snake?"

"Oh! Right. Girlfriend. Um, er, pumpkin juice. Anyone else thirsty?" He retrieved their glasses and pulled up a chair at the small table Hermione had in her room. She used the space to mediate student conflicts.

Hermione nodded as she took the seat opposite Harry. "I could go for some." She drained her glass as if it were a shot of alcohol.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Were you talking about me?" He absently filled their glasses.

Hermione laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "No, Paranoid Pete, we weren't."

"Yeah, we were talking about something else. Um, Hermione, I-I'm really sorry," Harry beseeched.

She laid her hand on his. "It's all right. I forgive you," she blew out a breath. "So, what did you guys want to do?"

"We wanted to start the new school year out right! With a toast, of course." Ron enthused. He picked up his glass. "To our final year!" 

"To us!" Harry said, raising his.

Hermione put her glass in the air. "To getting what we want!"

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Experience 3

RATING: R

PAIRING: DM/HG, HP/HG

SUMMARY: Love triangle between Harry/Draco/ Hermione. Hermione decided to let Malfoy seduce her.

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the rest all belong to JKR. *sniffle*

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:

  
  


Chrystalline Lily - Hey, that sounds good to me too! Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it.

Brittney - I'll try! Thanks for reading!

Dreaming One- Love the nic. And, yes there will be emotional involvements too. Things are about to get very complicated at Hogwarts. Not only for Harry/Hermione but Hermione/Draco too. Draco is purely in it for the shagging, baby. At least for now.

Dani - glad you thought it was okay. And, the 'unnecessary stuff' is necessary to get to the naughty bits.

Kasumi- your review made me smile! Thank you. Harry loves Hermione (as a friend for now *wink*) and he respects her decisions even if he doesn't agree with 'em. But he's not above a little trickery.

webweaver- Your wish is my command. Thanks.

Inaro- I just love writing Draco! He's so bad and moody sometimes and you just know he's liable to say anything.

deidre-I'm a cheeky monkey. *Grin*

LovelyLittleMuse - I strike while the inspiration is hot. Thanks!

Vega- I wouldn't dream of making Draco good. He'd lose his appeal. No, he's going to be *slightly* evil. Everyone loves a bad boy. And Ron? *shudder*. Perish the thought.

Rose- Thanks!

Laura- Thanks!

Cloudy Skiez - LOL Glad you liked the imagery . ..too bad he's jailbait, eh? :) Here's more!

Snapegirl- This is a H/H and H/D story but I'll try to make Harry palatable. Thanks for reading!

Fierydrgn - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the idea. I'm having a good time writing it. And . . .hey, try out the idea!

wbble - thanks! I did. 

Kate- You have to build up to it to make it interesting. UST, baby!

E- Thank you and I'm glad you want more! LOL! I'm still working on how it will resolve but I definitely want everyone to be happy at the end. I'm glad you are enjoying. Look for more Harry squirmage. 

Schuyler- WOW! I think your review was longer than my fic. LOL! But it was greatly appreciated. Thanks for pointing out what was right and what was wrong. I need the tough love, I tell you. :) And you did it such a nice way. You didn't, say conk me over the head with a dictionary and say 'learn to spell!' And I'm glad that the imagery is evocative. I enjoy painting a picture with words and I'm glad that its coming across. Sorry, I didn't get it out last night but life slammed into me in a great big way. Although, this part is longer than the rest! Enjoy! And thank you!

Jules-- It will be posted at www.fanfiction.net in its entirety. Also at adultfanfiction.net. I'm glad you like the jealousy as well as Harry's cluelessness. Sometimes he misses the most obvious things.

Lisa- thanks! Here it is, 'right now'! LOL. Hopefully, I'll continue to keep it on the interesting path. And I love snap dragons.

****************************************************************************************************

"This is barbaric,"Hermione sniffed. They were walking down the trophies corridor on the way to back field. 

"Sounds like fun to me." Ron grinned. He thought a moment. "Who should I thrash first?" It was obvious that he was relishing this. Hogwarts had instituted the new program to teach young wizards and witches to defend themselves after Death Eater attacks had become more commonplace. 

"I thought I was done with gym class for good when I came to Hogwarts," Hermione complained. They were dressed in grey cotton t-shirts and shorts which were emblazoned with their House crests. Seventh years in all the Houses were taking these lessons together. 

"I think it's a good idea," Harry said as they joined the other students on the field. It was a humid early September day but they managed to snag a shady spot under oak tree. "In a fight, you never know what's going to happen, any weapon you can use is a good one." 

"I guess so," Hermione said without enthusiasm.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Afraid one of use will finally get the chance to beat you?" They all had regular dueling lessons and Hermione was a brilliant dueler because she was quick-witted and a veritable encyclopedia of hexes and charms to boot. So far, she'd never been defeated by anyone in their House including Ron and Harry.

She rolled her eyes as Madam Hooch began to demonstrate various techniques. With the aide of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Slub, she taught them how to break an aggressor's choke hold, headlock, and wrist lock. Then she explained how to use various kicks and blows to ward off an assailant. 

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the mesmerized looks on her best friends' faces. They were just itching to try this out. Unfortunately, she was going to be the guinea pig. She was a half a foot shorter and a good sixty or seventy pounds lighter than either of them. She sincerely hoped that Madame Hooch was right an anyone could master these techniques.

The Quidditch coach spoke into a bullhorn . "Alright, its time to practice so choose a partner!"

Seamus Finnegan waved Ron over to partner him. Ron grinned at them before heading over. 

"Well? What do you say, Hermione? Would you like to be my attacker for the evening?" Harry asked as if he were inviting her to a formal dinner. 

"Are you sure your male ego can stand the strain?" Hermione teased. " Because I'm going to wipe the floor with you." 

Harry laughed, enjoying her spirit. "Oh, come on, you don't honestly think you're going to win, do you? We both know you can out magic me any day of the week, but I'm much stronger than you." He looked down at her from his superior height. 

"Is that so?" Hermione challenged, poking him in the chest. "Let's see what you've got."

"Remember," Madam Hooch shouted. "Fend off your attacker without using magic. Surprise you aggressor, use their own strength against them." 

"Ready?" Harry asked, assuming a threatening pose.

"Let the bum-kicking begin!" she laughed and then frowned. "Yours, not mine." They began to circle each other. Harry feigned left and then moved right to grasp her arm but she eluded him. He did it again and she smacked his arm hard for his trouble. Finally, Harry rushed her and she dodged his hand as he attempted to grab her shoulder. He switched tactics and swept his leg under hers, causing her to tumble to the ground. Harry pounced on her, pinning her lower body with his legs. 

"Hey, that's not fair!" She cried as she twisted beneath him, attempting to get a good kick in. 

"All's fair in love and war," Harry quoted as he also pinned her shoulders to the ground. Hermione lay beneath him, her face was flushed from effort as she attempted to squirm out from under him. He was certain that she'd never looked so appealing. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. It was no longer a good-natured contest between two friends. He wanted to kiss her, touch her in an intimate fashion and it was scaring the hell out of him. His body was responding to her movements and his eyes closed as a wave of longing hit him. Harry sat up on his haunches and tried to curb his wayward thoughts. "Stop moving, Hermione," he said softly.

"No!" She argued as she still tried to fend him off, completely oblivious to his inner turmoil. "I'm down but I'm not out."

"Hermione, look at me."

She stopped struggling long enough to meet his eyes. Hermione gasped at his expression. Harry looked like a man in pain. "Are you alright? Did you break something when you fell?" She managed to move her hands enough to bring them to his chest, feeling for signs of injury. "Harry?"

His eyes swept across her body with unmistakable sexual interest. 

It both frightened and thrilled her. "Harry, I. . .you-"

"I know." He sprung away from her then, as if her touch burned him. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Harry." Hermione was equally baffled by both her own behavior and his. "Nothing happened."

"Still, I shouldn't have-"

"Harry, let's just forget about it," Hermione said quickly. She had no desire to hash through this or to acknowledge her newfound sexual awareness of him. "Okay?"

He leapt off of her as if she were made of fire. "Right. I'm fine, Hermione." Harry turned his back to her, hiding the evidence of his 'injury'. 

"Are you sure?" She hopped off and dusted off the back of her shorts. "I don't want things to be weird between us."

Harry nodded, trying to reassure himself. "Forget about it. Nothing happened." But Harry knew that something was brewing between himself and Hermione. He was deeply attracted to her and he wasn't sure it would go away. . .or if he even wanted to.

Madame Hooch broke in again. "Stop! Stop!" The other sparring partners stopped struggling with each other. "This just isn't working. You aren't giving this your all!" She scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Choose another partner!" They all groaned. "From an opposing House." The groaned louder. The Slytherins and Gryffindors eyed each other disdainfully. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had less enmity but didn't appear to relish the situation either. 

Hermione's eyes automatically swept the crowd for Malfoy. She knew he was here somewhere but it was difficult to find a single person in this throng of students. 

Harry was relieved to find that his body finally obeyed his commands.In the distance, he saw Ron reluctantly agree to partner Crabbe. He only hoped the no permanent damage occurred to the redhead. Harry faced Hermione again. "Great. Just what I wanted to do, wrestle with a slimy Slytherin."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, her mind clearly on another matter. 

"Oh, for pity's sake, Hermione! Is *he* all you ever think about?" Harry snapped.

For once in her life, she played dumb."Who?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Shagged," Harry quipped.

"Did someone say 'shag'?" Draco asked, joining the two of them. 

"Figures," Harry grumbled to himself. He made sure to put himself in between Malfoy and Hermione. 

"Talking to yourself, Potter? That's never a good sign." Draco said smoothly. "Maybe you should check yourself into St. Mungo's for an assessment. 

"I know why you're here, Malfoy," Harry said, squaring his shoulders. "Let's get this over with."

Malfoy rose one silvery brow in a elegant show of disdain. "I'm not here to partner you, Potter. While your at St. Mungo's you might ask them to work on that overinflated ego of yours."

Harry balled up his fist but Hermione laid a restraining hand on his arm. "Why *are* you here, Malfoy?"

He smirked. "To partner you. After all, you weren't learning much being groped by Scarhead here, were you?"

Harry turned beet-red. "I didn't-" he sputtered.

Draco ignored him. "You ready, Granger?"

"And I suppose your doing these purely for my academic benefit?" Hermione asked, coming out from behind Harry. She was secretly pleased to hear that he'd been observing her.

His lips twitched. "I'm a giver."

Harry didn't like this little interplay between them one little bit. "She doesn't want be partnered up with some sneering little-" 

"I have it on good authority that Granger doesn't need a bodyguard. Why don't you move on to somewhere where you're actually wanted." 

Harry refused to budge. 

Draco snapped his fingers and Goyle lumbered up beside him. "Alright, Potter, since you can't find your own partner, I'll help you find one."

Before Harry could protest he was seized up by Goyle's beefy arms and slammed down to the ground.

Hermione winced in sympathy. "Oh, Harry! Are you alright?"

But Malfoy was leading her away from them by the elbow. "He'll be fine. He survived Avada, right?" 

Hermione nodded reluctantly. 

"Then forget about him. I have." Draco led them a distance away from the other students. "We need some room if we're going to do this properly."

"Do *what* exactly?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"Why, practice self-defense, Granger. Did you have something else in mind?" His expression was filled with a wicked sort of mischief.

"No, but I bet you do," Hermione said boldly. She screwed up her courage and asked the question she'd been dying to ask. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Granger?" Draco knew exactly what she was asking but he'd be damned if he was going to make this easy for her. 

"The innuendoes, the little comments, and the looks," she said archly.

Draco felt absurdly proud of her boldness. "What can I say, Granger?" He let his eyes rake over her form. "You suddenly became interesting."

Hermione bit her lower lip as she caught his eyes with her own. She knew that it was something like this. She was pleased that he found her physically attractive but she was a bit piqued that he seemed uninterested in any of her other attributes. Her feelings were ridiculous because that was precisely why she was returning Malfoy's interest. 

"What's the matter, Granger? Did you expect me to say that I'd fallen madly in love with you?" Draco baited. 

"No, I can't stand you either," she answered honestly.

"Well? Shall we?" He prompted.

"What? Here?!?" 

Draco laughed. It was a deep and throaty sound that Hermione found she liked very much. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Granger. I was talking about the self-defense lesson."

"Of course you were!" She agreed quickly, not meeting his eyes. "So, do you want me to attack you or what?"

Draco tossed her sexy smile."Any excuse to get your hands on me, huh?"

"Malfoy!"

"What?" He feigned innocence. 

"Let's just do it," she said shrilly. 

"Well, if you insist-" He placed his hands at the waist band of his shorts as if he were going to tug them down. 

Hermione clapped her hands over her eyes. "Stop that! I didn't mean. . .*you know*. You know I meant the other thing we were talking about!"

"I'm pretty sure I only understood half of that sentence," Draco said with a frown. "Take your hands off your eyes, I'm perfectly decent."

"I somehow doubt that," she grumbled.

"Come here, Granger." He crooked a finger at her. She reluctantly closed the distance between him and he positioned himself behind her, causing her to gasp and try to pull away. "Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Good girl. You shouldn't." She could feel him smile against her skin. Lets try the first maneuver. Try to break my hold and flip me over." He instructed as he placed one arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Easy now," he whispered in her ear, causing the hairs to stand up at the base of her neck. 

She tugged at his arm unenthusiastically, and tried desperately to remember what the hell Madam Hooch had said but she couldn't seem to concentrate. All she could feel were his hands on her and she imagined them traveling to much more exotic places than they touched now. Once more, she was treated to his scent, that beguiling mixture of pine and fresh air. She had to resist the urge to turn around and wrap her arms around him.

"You don't seem to be putting much effort into this," he commented. Draco let his hand deliberately slide from her waist to her stomach. She gasped and bumped back against him. He let his cheek rest against her fragrant hair. Violets. He could feel the muscles tense against his hands. 

Her head was swimming. She was dizzy from just being near him. "I am trying," she murmured.

"I don't think so. Maybe you want me to keep you." His hand settled at the base of her abdomen, a finger slipped an inch underneath the waistband of her shorts. "Is that it, Granger?"

"I. . .I--"

"A few little touches and you go nonverbal. I'll have to remember that," he said huskily. "Come on, Granger, fight me off. Or do you want be my little pet Mudb--"

Hermione immediately came out the sensual fog. "Ugh! Malfoy!" She made his name sound like an expletive. Without thought, she jammed an elbow in his ribs. He moaned in pain as she tensed her legs and managed to flip him over her shoulder. 

He lay sprawled on the grass with his hair in his eyes and an embarrassed expression on his face.

"You ever call me *that* again, Malfoy, and I'll wound more than your pride!" She clenched her jaw.

Draco shook off his astonishment. "I was just trying to snap you out of it, Granger." He picked himself off the ground and dusted off his shorts. "It's not my fault girls find me irresistible."

"Gee, I wonder why," she said sarcastically.

"*You* tell me."

Madam Hooch used the bullhorn again. "That's enough for today, class! Anyone who needs to go to the hospital wing, follow Professor Slub." All around them students limped away from the field. Many of them were covered in grass stains. 

Hermione spotted Harry and Ron ambling towards them. Harry had a bruise on his cheek and he was supporting Ron who had obviously sprained something. When she turned to say something to Malfoy, he was gone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione knocked on her friends' door. "Harry? Ron?"

"Come in." It was Harry's voice.

She opened the door to find him lying on his bed. Hedwig was perched on his headboard and he was reading a Quidditch magazine. The purple bruise on his face was barely noticeable thanks to a healing charm. "Ron's still in the hospital?"

"Madame Pomfrey gave him a potion but she wanted to keep an eye on him this evening. She said my bruise will be gone by midnight."

"Well, that works out because I came here to talk to you." She gingerly sat down on the edge of his bed by his feet.

"About this afternoon? Because I-"

"I know," Hermione fiddled with bedspread nervously, tracing the pattern of their House crest. "Harry, I know what's going on between us."

"You do?"Harry asked fearfully. He'd come to the conclusion that he was interested in Hermione as much more than a friend. 

"Yeah, I think its pretty obvious, don't you?"

"It is?!" 

She patted his leg. "Of course it is. I know that you and Ginny are very close but--"

"I love Ginny," Harry said defensively. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince himself or her.

Hermione nodded. "But you two haven't. . .you kn-"

Harry let out a sigh. Great. Another oddly sexy conversation about sex. "Had sex. And not that its any of your business, but no. . .we haven't." Where was she going with this?

"I realized that you and I have always been close but we don't talk about. . ."

"Sex."

"Right. So, when I was talking to you about Malfoy, it sort of crossed a line in our friendship. And it made us think about each other in a different way. But, its not real because we're friends. We're not going to have. . ."

"Sex." 

"Exactly," Hermione exhaled. "I knew you'd understand."

"You came all the way over here to tell me you won't sleep with me?" Harry was a little hurt by that.

"No! Don't make it sound that way. What I mean is, you're probably feeling, er, deprived. . . because your dating Ginny but you're still a virgin. And its only natural to want to act on those feelings because--"

"Hermione-" Harry interrupted. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Harry. It's--"

"Hermione, I'm not a virgin."

"You aren't?!" Hermione cried. "When. . .how? But why didn't you tell me?"

"Hermione," Harry pleaded, "Don't be upset with me. Its just not the sort of thing you tell your girl friends."

"Ron knows!?" She smacked his leg. "Ron knows and I don't!" 

Of course Harry and Ron had discussed this. Not that they were into locker room talk but they passed on useful bits of information to each other. Good make-out spots and how to undo robes, etc. He didn't fancy telling Hermione about that, somehow he knew she would find it less than fascinating.

Suddenly, she wasn't angry anymore. She had that faraway look in her eyes. The one that came just before one of those grandiose ideas she came up with. "That's okay, Harry, I understand." Then she smiled at him.

Harry was suddenly very nervous. "Hermione? What's going on? This kind of oversight usually nets me a couple of weeks of the silent treatment."

"You can *help* me!" Hermione replied in a very intense manner.

Was she suggesting what he hoped, eh, thought, she was suggesting? "What do you mean?"

"How many girls have you been with?"

"Hermione, I don't kiss and tell."

"Harry Potter! You have the nerve to not tell me something this important for god knows how long and then you have the *nerve* to sit there and-"

"Three!" he practically yelped.

She grinned. "I didn't even have to turn on the waterworks," she gestured to her eyes. "Pushover."

Harry scowled.

"But, because you obviously know what your doing." She blushed. "You can teach me."

"Hermione, do you really think that would be a good idea?" He was torn between his new and old feelings for her. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to have a life without some Hermione in it.

She gave him a sly smile that caused his mouth to go dry. "Did you think I was implying that you give me some 'hands on' tutoring?" She laughed. "No, I meant that you could tell me what you know."

Harry told himself that he was not disappointed by that bit of news. But, he had no desire to detail his sexual conquests with her. "This is really the sort of thing you shouldn't learn secondhand, Hermione."

"I know! I mean, there are books in the restricted section about this but I couldn't think of a way to get my hands on them without answering some really embarrassing questions."

"You were going to read up on it?" At Hermione's hesitant nod, Harry chuckled. Of course, Hermione would want to study sex beforehand.

"What?" She was only a little irritated. "I wanted to be prepared! Of course, they're on sex magic, not necessarily on sex itself but I've heard there are illustrations that might prove useful."

"Illustrations? What kind of illustrations?" Harry was interested again.

She smiled. "Never you mind, Harry." She sighed. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Its not like he's going to give you a pop quiz or something," he joked. 

"Come on, please?!" Hermione asked, giving him the big puppy eyes.

Harry pondered her request. It would give him the opportunity to explore these feelings he had for her without hurting anyone. And in the role of 'coach', he was in a much better position to sabotage this relationship with Malfoy. He could also make sure Malfoy didn't get the opportunity to hurt her. "Alright," he sighed in a dramatic fashion. "I'll help you."

She threw herself at him, hugging him tight and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Harry! And I'll help you, too! I'll take notes, help you write essays, whatever. Thank you! Thank you!" 

"You're welcome." He'd never seen her so excited or enthusiastic, it was contagious. Harry was feeling very pleased with himself. Harry stroked her hair as she subsided against him. "What are friends for?"


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Experience 4/?

RATING: R

PAIRING: DM/HG, HP/HG

SUMMARY: Love triangle between Harry/Draco/ Hermione. Hermione enlists Harry's help to seduce Draco Malfoy.

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the rest all belongs to the incomparable J. K. Rowling. 

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:

  
  


wickedwitch- Thank you so much! I am honored to be added to your fanfiction section.

Simonsflower- Thank you for taking the time to review. And, hey, I used piqued again! LOL

Indir- What a fabulous compliment. Now, if only I could have the money and free reign with Draco. :)

Steph- Don't worry. There will be some Harry/Hermione luvin'. I promise.

Sunny - Keep it in the gutter! It can keep mine company. And, yes, the tutoring's gonna get a bit naughty.

Serpent du feu- Glad to know that its doing a little somethin' somethin' for ya. :D

scorpionfreak- Thank you so much. And here's the next part.

fierydrgn - I took your suggestion to heart and added more descriptors. Tell me if its more vivid now.

SophiaN- I agree with you! More girl power in the Potterverse! And I'm glad that it all seems realistic and clear. I'm striving to paint a word picture.

Utter-Chaos- Watch our or Malfoy will follow you home. He's a charming bastard who worms his way in. :) Glad you like the fic.

Kasumi- Sorry about the grammatical errors and thank you for pointing them out. Glad you are enjoying the UST. Don't worry Malfoy isn't about to be outdone by Scarhead. LOL

Schuyler - This one is for you, girlfriend. You are too kind! I really have enjoyed your help and your wit. Alright versus all right and I will try to is well, etc. LOL. You keep me going. Your review gave me a great big happy and I was wearing a dopy smile while I read it. Your suggestions and reactions are wonderful and very helpful. In short, I love you man. This Harry's for you!

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

"They cancelled Advanced Arithmancy," Hermione repeated numbly. She held a crumpled letter in her hand. 

Ron, Harry, Parvati, Ginny, and Hermione were in the Great Hall for their study and snack break. The house elves always provided snacks for the students while they studied. At their table, there were two wooden bowls of popcorn, a basket of apples, and a tray of Wizards sweets. There was also a large pitcher of pumpkin juice. All around them, students were opening letters and parcel packages from home. The owls had just delivered the day's mail. 

"It'll be okay, Hermione," Ron said. "Its not like they called off Christmas or something."

Hermione sent him a withering look. Ron would never understand her devotion to school. "No, Ron, not one class. All of it. There won't be an Advanced Arithmancy class this year."

"Why?" Parvati asked as she passed an apple to Ron. 

"Professor Vector has been ill and she can't teach a full course load. They decided to cancel the advanced section because there were so few students in it."

"You'll need another elective now," Ginny said. "Do you have anything in mind?" 

Ginny was seated next to Harry who was uncharacteristically silent this afternoon. He had his nose buried in his History of Magic textbook, apparently fascinated by his reading assignment. 

"I've taken most of them," Hermione answered honestly. 

"Why don't you take Advanced Muggle Studies with me?" Ron finished polishing his apple on the sleeve of his robe and took a bite. 

She examined her letter once more. "No, its full. Professor McGonnagall gave me a list of the open ones." She groaned then. "The only one I haven't taken is Advanced Divination." 

"I'm in there," Harry said quietly. It was the first thing he'd said all afternoon. Harry had been lost in thought all afternoon, mostly because he was thinking about Hermione. He was terrified of accidently giving himself away in front of Ginny. 

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What? I still hate that class but I'm required to take it. Professor Dumbledore said I should stretch my intuitive abilities." He shrugged, clearly embarrassed. "Because I have a connection to Voldemort anyway. He thinks I may be able to get a premonition or something." He allowed himself to look at Hermione. Harry made sure his face was neutral and his motivation could, in no way, be perceived as more than platonic. "We haven't even had class yet. Professor Trelawney just got back from Romania this morning."

"Maybe she should try to get into a class with her crush," Ginny suggested slyly. "After all, Harry, she might be your girl *friend* but she has her own life to lead, right, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned at Ginny's obvious ploy to separate her from Harry. She'd have a fit if she knew what Harry had agreed to coach her on. "Actually, Gin, my crush was in my Arithmancy class. I've no idea what elective he'll be taking."

"Maybe you could ask him," Ginny suggested. "Or you could just tell me his name and I'll do it for you."

"And wouldn't that be a weird conversation?" Hermione mused. "No, I don't think so, Ginny, but thanks for the offer. I'm just not ready."

"Oh, that's too bad, Hermione," Harry said with feigned sympathy. "Guess you'll be in divination with me, huh?" Inside, he was dancing. They'd have a class together, just the two of them. No Ron, Parvati, Ginny, or that blasted Malfoy to muck it up. 

She smiled. "I guess so."

Ginny scowled.

***********

Hermione found herself at the Quidditch Pitch once more. Ron and Harry were participating in yet another scrimmage game, against Hufflepuff this time. Ginny and Parvati had decided to not watch, in favor of a little 'girl time'. They offered to include Hermione but she always felt like a third wheel in those situations. Hermione was friendly with the two girls but her real friends were Harry and Ron. 

Hermione preferred these quiet practice games only attended by players and their friends to the raucous matches she was used to going to. Gryffindors were a fanatic lot when it came to their Quidditch team and fights sometimes erupted between members of opposing Houses. The rivalry between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was healthy and sporting. In the distance, she saw several players batting around the quaffle and scoring the occasional point. This was more of a practice drill then a match. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Ron who sped past on his broom and paused to wave at her before he smacked a bludger. She could also see Harry and the Hufflepuff Seeker were chitchatting as they waited for the snitch to put in an appearance.

As there was nothing really happening now, she leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes, letting the sun beat down on her. She might as well soak up as much warmth as she could. Far too soon, it would be cold and snowy. Earlier that day, Hermione had stripped off her robes, necktie, and sweater vest due to the heat. She'd been uncomfortable in her heavy clothes most of the day. They were in the throes of an Indian Summer and the school's cooling charms weren't enough to combat the humidity. She caught the summery scents of cut grass and freshly turned earth. She could hear the hum of bumblebees who were flitting about the bleachers, drawn to the activities of the students.

"Getting a tan, Granger? I'm disappointed, I thought Muggle girls always wore something far more skimpy while sunning themselves."

Hermione could literally feel the red seeping into her cheeks. She knew exactly who it was. "Malfoy," she acknowledged, opening her eyes to see him floating above her once more. He was clad in part of his school uniform as well. He wore his trousers and his white shirt with the sleeves rolled and the collar unbuttoned, exposing most of his chest. 

"They make cosmetic charms to do that, you know. I could teach you one."

"You obviously don't use them," She said gesturing to his pale skin.

"Of course not. . .its so common," Draco said, sounding quite a bit like his father. "You're not tan either, Granger."

"No, I spent most of my summer studying potions," she said ruefully. "It didn't leave much time for a holiday."

"Well, then, you're due." Malfoy extended a hand. "Why don't you come with me and we'll have a bit of fun?" 

" I promised Harry and Ron that I'd watch their match. Its really pretty interesting, Ron just hit a bludger not too long ago," Hermione lied. She found herself staring at his hand. The fingers were long and tapered, the nails were clean and freshly buffed. Her gaze drifted up to his stormy grey eyes which were issuing an unmistakable challenge. By the way he said *fun* , she doubted they would be doing anything as wholesome as reading a book or seeing a movie. 

"How interesting could it be? You were practically falling asleep. I'm sure Scarhead and Weasel will do just fine without you."

"Hey!" Hermione bristled at the unflattering terms he'd used her for her friends but, unfortunately, he was right . . .about being bored not her friends. She was bored stiff and she'd only been here a half an hour. "I guess I could take a little break." She hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her aboard his broom. 

"There you go, then," Draco said, trying not to smile like a fool. She'd actually chosen him over friends, albeit in a small way. It was the first of many small victories. 

Hermione swung her legs over either side of the broom, bracing a hand against Malfoy's muscled thigh. He drew her into his body and she sighed in wonder at how well they seemed to fit together. Her head was tucked under his chin and his body bracketed hers as if it were made for her. "I've never ridden on one of these before," she confessed as she ran an admiring hand down the polished wood. Draco had a Firebolt 2, it was a sleek black model with enough room and power for two people. 

"Ah, a virgin," Malfoy purred in her ear. "I'll have to take it slow then. Give you a good ride."

Hermione would have rolled her eyes if it didn't sound so damn sexy when he said it.

" Here then, let me show you how to hold my broom*stick*." He fit his hands over hers and positioned them on the broomstick. "Good girl. Hold it just like that. Not too tight, just enough pressure to hold on to it." And with that, he kicked off and thrust them both into the air. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why are you so tense?" Malfoy asked. One hand had a death grip on his thigh and the other clutched his broom. He didn't mind but he wanted her to enjoy herself, let go a bit. They were far above the field, gliding through a world of white clouds and patches of blue sky. Draco loved flying. He never felt this bold and independent when he was on the ground and he couldn't understand Hermione's hesitation.

"I'm afraid of heights. Its not, pathological or anything, but they make me nervous," Hermione explained. 

"What if I promised not to drop you?"

"Weren't you the one who told me not to trust you yesterday?"

"Too right. I did say that. Well, I haven't lost a passenger yet. Does that help?" he teased. 

"I don't think that's going to do it. Can we find a place on the ground to have *fun* at?" Hermione pleaded.

"And where would that be? The Gryffindor common room? The library, perhaps?" He clucked his tongue. "I'm not an exhibitionist, Granger. What you need is to relax," He thought a moment. " I have just the thing."

"A spell?" She asked. "Because I've tried those but they only give you false courage."

Draco brought the broom to a halt. "I know. Combine that with all that unfounded Gryffindor courage of yours and you'd probably leap off the broom and try to fly."

"You're probably right about the last bit but my courage is not unfounded, Malfoy! Just because you Slytherins slink around behind the scenes with your little plots and-" 

"Do stop being tiresome, Granger. Turn around here and look at me properly."

"T-turn around?" Hermione's hold on his leg grew painful. " On a broom a mile above the ground?" 

Draco sighed. "Fine, I'll move you." He withdrew his wand from his pocket. "Tornare!" 

Hermione felt a tickling sensation all over her body and then found herself turned around and facing Malfoy who tucked his wand away with a satisfied smirk. She was practically on his lap, her legs overlapped his slightly, their thighs were on top of each other. Hermione started to scramble away from him but remembered where they were. "Do you know how dangerous that was. . .? You could have--"

"Calm yourself, Granger. It was a simple movement charm. I've had that one down since first year." His arms slid around her back and pulled her completely on his lap. "Isn't this better? Cozy, even."

"Yes," Hermione said in a breathless whisper. Although 'cozy' didn't cover it. She could feel him, hard and strong between her thighs. Their mouths were scant inches apart. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek. 

Draco closed the inches between them by placing his mouth over hers. He pressed his lips against hers in a soft succession of kisses. Each touch was slight and subtle. Then, his tongue outlined the seam of her lips. Hermione automatically opened her mouth to grant him access and he entered. But he wasn't through tempting her. His tongue urged hers to dance with it, with flickering little touches. Hermione moaned as she gripped his shoulders, trying to get a better hold on him. His own mouth captured the sound and he finally unleashed himself, giving free reign to the \ need within himself. 

Hermione was everything he was raised to hate. She was an uppity little Mudblood with a loud mouth and soft lips. His father always told him that Mudbloods were foul creatures who were unworthy of the gift of magic. He said that they threatened their society and should be stamped out. Right now, at this precise moment, Draco couldn't care less what his father said. He wanted her. . . end of story. The part of him that was still rational registered what she was. But the sordidness of it all excited him, added spice to the taking. Touching her like this gave him pleasure and he was a young man ruled by his desires.

Hermione had never experienced anything like Malfoy's expert kiss. She'd been subjected to the crude but enthusiastic fumblings of boys who had no idea what they were doing. Malfoy might not be older than she was but he was definitely not a boy. She also knew it was dangerous. Draco Malfoy was just as likely to chuck her off this broom as he was to kiss her. He should have been off-limits and that made her want him even more. 

When they broke apart they were both trembling with need. Draco traced her swollen lips with a finger as she spoke hesitantly. "Malfoy, I want to but are we going to do this here?"

"Not this time," Draco replied, his voice hoarse but filled with cocky self-assurance. "Relax, Granger. I only wanted an appetizer, not the main course." 

"Oh," she sighed. "Wait a minute, did you just compare me to a meal?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I did. A gourmet meal that I want to savor." He deliberately lifted his hips, letting her feel the pulsing length of him between her thighs. "Have the fun is in the anticipation, don't you think?"

Hermione was silent, it was too much effort to form words when her thoughts were centered on her body and the aching void within it. 

"You still with me, Granger?" Malfoy asked, amusement in his voice. 

Hermione was aghast at her own behavior but her curiosity was piqued. "Malfoy, are you insinuating that you've had sex up here before?"

Malfoy lifted a slim perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He pulled her against his chest once more, tucking her head against his shoulder. "Hold on tight. It's time to come back to earth."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hermione got back to her room, Harry was seated on her bed. He had just come from the showers, his hair was slightly damp, it parted over his forehead to reveal his zigzagged scar. He was dressed in a pair of Muggle jeans and a red t-shirt. 

Hermione's room was clearly feminine and he looked out of place in it. There was a full-sized four poster oak bed in the very center. Several rugs covered the wood floors and provided warmth in the winter. A large fireplace dominated one wall of the room. It was currently under a Frigus charm which caused it emit cold vapor. 

"I passworded my room this morning. How did you get it?" she asked. She wasn't angry, just curious. Harry, on the other hand, was clearly peeved about something. "It wasn't that hard, Hermione. 'Malfoy' isn't exactly original." 

She scowled at him. "It was all I could come up with for the moment."

"Where did you go this afternoon? I looked up and you were gone."

"Oh!" Her face brightened. "Malfoy came and got me."

"And what did he do with you once he 'got you' ?" Harry was trying to keep his tone light. 

Hermione collapsed on the bed beside him in a dreamy fashion. Her head was pillowed on his thigh. "He kissed me, Harry, and it was. . .wow. There aren't words to explain how very 'wow' it was," she sighed. "Wow."

"That good, eh?" Harry asked. Mentally, he was imagining the next Quidditch match against Slytherin. It would be a damn shame if Malfoy had an "accident". She turned to stare at him with glittering eyes. Her lips were pink and swollen and her cheeks were tinged with red. In short, she was breathtaking. And it was all due to Malfoy and his god damned kiss. It couldn't have been *that* great. "What's your basis for comparison, Hermione? Have you kissed many guys?"

"Well, Viktor and Ron, of course. Their kisses were nice but not like--"

"Malfoy's. I get it. And three guys is a small number."

"Oh, really? And just how many girls have you kissed?" She questioned.

"Six. Twice as many as you," Harry said proudly. "So I know a good kiss when I experience one."

"And you think I don't?" She asked skeptically.

"No. You only know that Malfoy--" Ugh! He hated saying that name! "Is better than those two."

"So, you're saying I should go out and kiss more boys. Comparison shop." Hermione nodded. It made sense and was based on sound economic reason. 

"No!" Harry cried. He had this awful vision of Hermione setting up some sort of kissing booth. She would snag perfect strangers from the street and kiss them, all the while keeping detailed notes on their kisses with categories like 'tongue' and 'moisture'. 

"Oh?" She frowned. "Then, I'm confused. I mean, what does it matter if Malfoy's better or worse than any other theoretical person? I'm still going to have sex with him." 

Harry thought on his feet. "A kiss is everything, Hermione. It's a. . .preview of what's to come. A guy who's not a good kisser won't be good in bed. You need to make sure Malfoy's worth it. Your first time is important." He blew out a breath. "Why don't you kiss me?"

"Harry," Hermione began worriedly as she scooted away from him and sat up. "We agreed that you and I would not be having, er, physical sessions. You have a girlfriend and I-"

"I know," Harry admitted. He tried to think of some rational, sane reason to get her to kiss him. Maybe it would be like one of the Muggle fairy tales. He would kiss her, effectively breaking the spell, and she would forget all about Malfoy. "Well, you see I've kissed six people so it would be like you were not only kissing me but everyone I kissed." 

She narrowed her eyes and he could see that she was mentally trying to do his 'fuzzy math'. "I *guess* that sounds right. But I've already kissed Malfoy and *he's* kissed so many girls that-"

"Yes, but he's your experimental group, I'm the control group. See?" He nodded, proud of his use of scientific terms she was sure to enjoy. "It's an experiment."

"But what about your girlfriend?" What Harry had said made sense in an odd sort of way but Ginny was troubling to her.

"This doesn't count as cheating on her. We're not doing anything wrong, we're testing. . .testing a theory!" It was as much of an experiment for himself as her. Harry wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss her. He wanted to know if there was something worth pursuing. 

"Okay, then. Let's do this." Hermione scurried off the bed and Harry stood up too so they were facing each other, eyeing one another warily. 

"Er, maybe we should start off with a hug. Nothing threatening about that. We've done that loads of times, right?"

"Right." She nodded and came forward to embrace him. As always, she laid her head against his chest. He was still warm from his shower and slightly damp, he smelled crisp and fresh. 

Harry buried his face in the wild tendrils of her hair. He loved the soft springy texture. "Mmm. . .this is nice." 

"Mmm," she murmured in agreement, wrapping her arms around him more tightly. "I can hear your heart beating." She could feel it under her cheek, beating in a staccato rhythm. 

Harry pulled back from her slightly and removed his hands from her waist. "Look at me," Harry demanded, sliding a finger under chin and tipping her face up. "Do you know how beautiful you are? How special?"

"Harry," she protested, ducking her head. 

His hands slid into her hair, and brought her head up once more. "You are and you don't even know it, but I intend to show you." He briefly rested his forehead against hers, his eyes shutting and when Harry's mouth sought hers, he unerringly found it. Her lips were ineffably sweet and pliable. Unbidden, desire for her rose within, like some ravening beast. Her mouth was filled with liquid heat and he would eventually be scorched. Not that he cared. After just one taste, Harry was ensnared, he wanted all of her. One small taste would never be enough. 

Hermione was in a state of confusion. Until this afternoon, she never knew kisses could be so stimulating. Never knew she could be caught up in the desires of her body. And here she was, kissing her best friend and experiencing those same feelings. While Harry lacked the polished grace of Malfoy's kisses, he made it up for it in sheer hunger. His mouth was forceful, his kisses impassioned and Hermione was nearly mindless with need by the time he was through. She felt as though she were on a speeding train. . .only she didn't want to get off. . .she wanted to go faster. 

Finally, Harry pried his mouth away from hers and released her. They braced their arms against the bed , lest they fall while their breaths came in hot, harsh pants. When she could speak again, she didn't recognize her own voice, it was raspy and breathless. "H-Harry, that was-"

"I know." His voice was gravelly too and his eyes were still hot. "I should probably go."

"I know," she echoed. 

Harry stiffly walked from the room, his heart thundering in his chest and mind full of possibilities. 

Hermione slid into her bed in a boneless heap. 

  
  


A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words and praise. Feedback keeps me writing! :D I'm so grateful this story has gotten such a warm reception. I'm having such a good time writing it. 


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Experience 5/?

RATING: R

PAIRING: DM/HG, HP/HG

SUMMARY: Love triangle between Harry/Draco/ Hermione. Hermione enlists Harry's help to seduce Draco Malfoy.

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the rest all belongs to the incomparable J. K. Rowling. 

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:

  
  


Jilly - Thank you so much for the kind review! I'm rooting for both Harry and Draco but I know what you mean...see my author note. I may have a solution. You gotta love Draco too, I just think he's so damn sexy. I just wish Tom wasn't jail bait. :D

  
  


Bess- I'm blushing! Thank you for the glowing praise and your thoughts on the side characters. I put a Ginny/Harry scene in to get them ready for the break up. And, yes, its frustrating when we don't get to see them interact with the main characters. I put in a whole lot of Draco this time. There's only one Harry scene. I'm glad you are enjoying the fic. It is a pleasure to write.

  
  


Utter Chaos- I know what you mean! Decisions. Decisions. I can't decide myself. . .lol. Let alone poor Hermione.

  
  


Orchid- Thank you so much! Reviews are wonderful things. I love 'em!

  
  


Jessica- I may have a way to make everyone happy with who she picks. Glad you like the fic, it's a pleasure to write.

  
  


Alex- Ah, those galloping hormones will get you every time. Glad you like the fic and its perfect. . .Whohoo! High praise indeed. Thanks!

  
  


Sweetangel - Sorry you find the fic annoying. But I found a way to make everyone happy with how it ends, hope you like it.

  
  


Kou Shunu - Glad you are enjoying and finding it tasty! Stories are meant to be devoured! And Draco will get the girl, don't worry.

  
  


Musikluver- *cackling*. I AM EVIL! Bwahhaa! And I also updated. Thanks!

  
  


SecretKeeper- You're a doll! Yep, I'm tryin' to make them sexy but not slutty. I somehow can't imagine Harry being all Austin Powery and saying, "Shall we shag now or shag later?" Now Malfoy. . .that's another story. LOL

  
  


Mayb - I think Draco's very sexy in his own right. I've been reading a lot of Draco fanfic and whoo hooo! My boy's quite the heartthrob. Glad you find it kinda kinky. I'm going for a little bit of an edge. . .I mean, hey, Malfoy *is* in it. :D

  
  


Mystic Dragon- Thank you! I'm so glad you said that! I'm trying to make you feel as if you were there! So glad it is working! Here's more! And I'm amazing? *BLUSH*

  
  


Serpent du Feu- More appetizer this time around, I'm afraid. Hope you like it. Malfoy has his own special place. And I'm glad you liked the broomstick scene. I tried extra hard to make people's pulses jump. :D

  
  


Becky - THANKS! Here's more! LOL

  
  


' - Thanks!

  
  


Aphrodite Rose- I'm glad you are enjoying it. Although, I'm not updating every day. More like twice a week now that things are more complicated. I'm so happy that you like the slow build up. I want them to have relationships not some fun in the sack. LOL

  
  


MinMoot- thank you so much! I'm glad you like the writing. And. . . stunning? WOW! I'm all blushy.

  
  


Xaphania-LOL. .. here you go!

  
  


Lucy- you'll find out soon! Thanks!

  
  


Vega- Aww, thanks! Here's more.

  
  


PsychoJo- I'm first in line at the Draco Temple. I want to worship! LOL I'm glad you like it. And Malfoy is a sexy bastard, you can't help but want him.

  
  


Laylana- I'm glad you like the broomstick part. That was fun to write. I'm working on who she chooses. And don't worry Harry's gonna make a few moves too. But I hope everyone will be happy in the end. I'm rooting for Draco too.

  
  


Draco's girl- thanks! Here's more.

  
  


Cloudy Skiez- LOL! I love that show! Glad you like it and here's more.

  
  


Mrs. Weasley- love the nic! She's such a good character that's overlooked in fanfic. Glad you like Draco. He's so damn sexy. LOL

  
  


Kasumi- Hey there, girl! I'll have to read your fic. I'm looking for some good H/H to read. I'm glad you like the alliteration and the word play. I have a lot of fun with that. And the conversations are my favorite part to write. I want it to be snappy. Oh, yep, Herm is a prefect. . .see the private room offers *possibilities*. And, the update didn't come up all that fast. . .sorry!

  
  


Potter- Glad you are enjoying it! Thanks!

  
  
  
  


****************************************************************************************************

Hermione walked slowly to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Instead, she laid there and thought about Harry and Malfoy all night. Confused, jumbled ruminations that offered no answers, only questions. While Hermione was willing to admit that her feelings for Harry weren't completely platonic, she still had no idea what do with them. This whole seduction plan was supposed to be simple. She'd sleep with Malfoy, thereby ridding herself of the virginity problem. No fuss. No muss. She felt like such an idiot. She only succeeded in creating a whole host of new problems for herself. . .and the one that came to mind right now had red hair.

From a distance, she could see Harry and Ginny. They were both laughing as Ginny playfully slapped at Harry's hand. He was trying to feed her a bit of strawberry which she didn't like. They seemed so happy; looked so right together. At this moment, she wasn't sure what bothered her most, seeing Harry touch another girl or seeing proof of their relationship itself. She envied their closeness, their ease with one another. Although Hermione had dated before, she'd never been part of couple. She'd never gone past the awkward stages of getting to know another person. Never allowed another human being to know *everything*. Hermione believed that while she might get close to Malfoy physically, he'd never let her in emotionally. It made her 'grand plan' seem rather cold and empty. 

Hermione reluctantly took her seat next to Ron who smiled when he saw her. "Why the long face?"

"Huh? Oh, er, nothing. I'm just not awake." She glared down at the platters piled high with sausages and eggs with disgust. Hermione pushed them away in favor of a cup of strong tea. 

Harry stiffened as soon as he noticed her, dropping the berry in his hand. 

Ron nudged her arm and flashed an affable smile. "Well, wake up then! You should be thrilled, you have me all to yourself this morning."

"Oh?" she replied vaguely. "Parvati's sleeping in?" 

Ron nodded, biting into his toast.

"Thank goodness!" Ginny cried breathlessly. "I was about to hex you if you didn't stop, Harry!" She observed the direction of his gaze and paused to acknowledge Hermione with a distracted air. "Oh, hello there." She placed a proprietary hand on Harry's knee. "Your best friend over here was being funny with the fruit."

"Hi," she smiled weakly before she took a sip of tea. She made no comment about the unauthorized use of produce. 

"We hate to eat and run but Harry and I have a, er. . .project to do." She gave her boyfriend a wily smile as she moved her hand from his knee to thread it through his. "Don't we?" 

Harry stared at her hand in his own and swallowed reflexively. 

"A snogging project?" Ron asked, wrinkling his nose. "Ugh! Gin, I'm trying to eat here." 

Hermione's stomach plummeted. She'd only kissed Harry, it wasn't like she had some claim on him. Although, it *felt* as if she had a claim on him, as if the moment their lips touched nothing would be same afterwards. Her emotions were all warring with one another. Hermione resisted the urge to give into her anger. A small part of her wanted to reach over and smack Harry's face. She also managed to get a hold on her jealousy. She really wanted to yank out a handful of Ginny's glossy red hair. Her sadness seemed to be winning. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. She felt like going to her room and having a good cry. 

"Um, yes. A project." Harry stood up, allowing Ginny to lead him away by the hand. He didn't look back.

Hermione bit her lower lip and willed her tears not to fall. That's when she felt a shimmer of awareness go streaking down her spine. Someone was watching her. Malfoy. Hermione caught his gaze across the room, there was an expression of something that resembled compassion on his face. It flickered briefly before being replaced with a peculiar sort of amusement.

Hermione forced her eyes away from him, letting them settle on the friendly planes of Ron's dear face instead. 

Ron touched her hand. "What's wrong, Hermione?" 

She laid her head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his familiar presence. "I think I've done something really stupid."

"You? Never," he scoffed. He patted her back, the way a patient parent would soothe a child. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," she said softly. His nearness had quelled the unpleasant emotions threatening to bust out and be heard.

"Fine, keep it to yourself, if you must," he placed a perfunctory kiss on the top of her head before she straightened up. "Fester, fester, fester. . ."

"Rot. Rot. Rot," she finished the oft-repeated phrase. He usually teased her about her propensity to keep her own counsel. "And thanks, Ron. You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for." He grinned at her before snagging another piece of bacon.

When Hermione let herself glance over at Slytherin table, Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When Hermione had first come to Hogwarts, she'd been awed by the Gryffindor common room. Large tapestries covered the wall, all done in rich crimson and gold. There were thick, high-backed leather chairs that sat invitingly in front of the fire. Soft plushy rugs decorated the wooden floors. An impressive Gryffindor trophies case sat against one of the walls. This particular evening, Hermione was seated at a large wooden table doing her Potions homework by candlelight. She gave extra time and attention to this class because she intended to pursue licensure in this field. 

Someone standing behind her cleared his throat. "Hermione, we should talk." 

"Harry,' she acknowledged, twisting in her chair to see him. He stood there with a pensive expression on his face. He kept placing his hands in and out of his pockets nervously as though he was searching for something but coming up empty-handed every time . "Why don't you sit down?"

He grasped the back of the chair and pulled it out from the table, wincing at the scrape of wood against stone. Harry sat down heavily as if he were an old man and turned in the chair to face her. "Hermione, last night. . . . I just wanted to kiss you. I wanted to see if there was something there. I didn't know that it would get so complicated." 

"And it did. Because there is *something* there," Hermione said honestly. 

Harry ran a hand through his thick black hair. "But, I'm with Ginny. And. . .I do care for her. She 's been the only girl I've ever dated that really mattered. She means a lot to me and not just because she's Ron's sister."

"I know she does, Harry, and I respect that." However, it hurt to hear it. "You've been seeing her for quite a while. And she's had a crush on you for years. You two have a history, what with the secret chamber and, you know. . . the big snake." Hermione was trying to be light and unconcerned. She only hope she could pull it off. She didn't need to make Harry feel guilty about his girlfriend. He was doing the right thing by staying with Ginny, at least that's what her head said. "And nothing happened between us, Harry. Not really."

"Only because I managed to stop," Harry contradicted. "I've never felt anything like that, Hermione. Not with Ginny. Not with Lavender. Not with Cho. Not with anyone but you. I wanted you so badly that I. . .," he let the sentence trail off. "I don't know what came over me," Harry took in a shaky breath. "It's like I'm seeing you for the first time or something." His eyes fastened on hers and they burned brightly. 

Hermione met his eyes. "I feel the same way. You were always in the 'friend' category and I never bothered to see if you'd fit in anywhere else." 

Harry made a mournful sound. "But we can't do anything about it. Not now." "I know." A fling with Harry could be disastrous. "If you broke up with Ginny to go out with me, it would upset Ron. We might lose him."

"It's not fair!" Harry cried, angry at life not-so-funny sense of humor. "Why did it have to happen like this? If I was dating *anyone* else but her, I'd break up with them in a heartbeat."

"But you *are* dating her. There's no way of getting around that."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Harry beseeched her. " I feel like I'm being made to choose between you and my friendship with Ron." 

"No, Harry. . ." she sighed. "Don't feel guilty. There's nothing we can do. I would lose Ron too. I swore to myself that I would never jeopardize my friendship with him again. He and I almost ruined it when we stopped dating." Her shoulders drooped. "Besides, there are no guarantees about us. We might not work out and I could end up losing both you and Ron."

Harry nodded, feeling the same way. The thought of losing both of his friends was unbearable. He'd spent the first eleven years of his life without love and companionship, he couldn't bear anymore of it. "So, we're doing the right thing? Not doing anything, I mean."

"Absolutely." Hermione agreed. She only wished she really believed it. She knew that a relationship with Harry would be something special, something to treasure. She hoped they weren't doing something stupid. After all, Greek tragedies were full of hapless men and women who scorned a chance at true love and were damned for it.

They both stood up. Hermione thought they resembled two Wall Street tycoons making a lucrative but brutal business deal. "Friends?" Harry asked hesitantly. 

"Friends," Hermione responded firmly. 

"Good." His arms automatically went out to hug her but she stepped back. An uncomfortable silence followed. 

"Harry, I-I'm sorry I-"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's okay, Hermione." He held out his hand instead, willing to take anything she would give.

Hermione clasped it and tried to ignore the quiver resulting from that small innocuous touch. They didn't shake hands, though. Instead he held her hand in his, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. It was chivalrous and sweet; something a suitor might have done in the Victorian age. Harry and Hermione stayed their for a long time, looking into each other's eyes and holding hands. Both of them were reluctant to break the contact, fearful that there wouldn't be a next time.

The entrance portal opened and they quickly let go, lest they be seen. Harry backed away. "Well, I guess I should. . .um, go."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered, his heart in his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione spent the next evening in the Potions classroom slaving over her 7th year project. Professor Snape had granted her unprecedented access to his supplies and classroom, he'd even given her a temporary password for the semester. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that he was proud that one of his students was seeking a Potions designation. Although, he'd be damned before he admitted it, especially because she was one of those goody goody Gryffindors. 

She wrote furiously in her project journal, recording various ingredients used and filters made. Hermione was trying to develop of a sleep potion that would produce some of the same results of the Imperious Curse. Only this potion would, hopefully, be deemed ethical by the Ministry of Magic. Her hope was that it would compel a person to do good acts. A person who wouldn't normally do them. . .say a Death Eater. Hermione had become obsessed with the idea since she'd discovered the Imperious Curse in 4th year. Professor Snape had been very keen on her working on the potion immediately. She believed that Professor Dumbledore might want to push it through the Evaluation of Recent Potion and Charm Inventions sub-committee. She'd even been given permission to test it out on a dark creature such as a vampire or a hinkeypunk. It was dependent on a successful potion, of course. 

Hermione was grateful for the scholarly distraction. Ginny and Harry had been playing yet another game of slap and tickle in the common room after dinner. This time it was over a quill. Hermione had retreated to her room, ostensibly to study but really to sulk. Halfway into her brooding, she'd felt guilty. The entire day had been one big drama. And the most frustrating thing about it was that she hadn't seen Malfoy at all. He was no doubt embroiled in some Slytherin plot that required his time and cunning. Hermione had hoped to cheer herself up with another round of snogging or at, the very least, a little flirting. She might not have Harry but she still had Malfoy. . .er, sort of. Not that Malfoy was the consolation prize. Neither one of them was, really. Hermione found herself hopelessly interested in both of them. She laughed wryly at that. Feast or famine indeed. 

When the hour grew late, Hermione gathered her school books up in her trusty book bag. No breakthroughs had been made this evening. She'd been working for the better part of three hours and had taken copious notes on the process. Hopefully Snape would have some useful suggestions based on her initial results. Hermione decided to call it a night and try to get some sleep.

Hermione stepped out into the hallway and hurriedly walked to the looming staircase that led the way out of the dungeons. Two massive marble serpents graced either side of the grand staircase. Inside both of their mouths was a perpetual flame that burned in honor of the Salazar Slytherin. Hermione had always hated going past them. She kept having the silly thought that one of them would reach out and snap at her. The dungeons, in general, were dank and forbidding. She loathed being there alone at night and tried to avoid it when she could. Unfortunately, she'd be doing a lot of it this year. As she stepped on the first stair, she was seized from behind. A hand snaked around her waist and she was pulled back against something solid and warm. Hermione let out a scream but it was muffled by a hand that clamped over her mouth. For a wild moment, she thought that one of the scary snakes had somehow gotten a hold of her. Hermione managed to gather her wits about her and dropped her heavy book bag on her attacker's foot. He let her go with a muffled curse. 

Hermione whirled around and snatched her wand from her robe pocket. "Expel-"

"Now, now," Draco drawled. He was dressed in his customary Slytherin green. "Let's not be too hasty." He moved forward and bit and winced at the pain. Draco wrapped his hands around his pulverized foot and hopped a bit. "Dammit, Granger, what do you keep in there? Bricks?" 

"Malfoy!" Hermione gritted out. 

"Why are you always shouting my name?" A slow smile slid across his mouth. "And not in the good way." He fished his wand out and muttered a healing charm.

Hermione ignored sexual comment. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Oh, what's a matter, Granger? Did I scare you?" Malfoy taunted, putting his wand away.

"No, but I was about to scare *you*. I doubt Madame Pomfrey could have put you back together again." She blew out a deep breath, calming down a bit.

"Ooh, I *am* frightened," Draco shot back. He looked anything but. Then, he gave her a speculative look followed by a faux shudder. "I think you'd better hold me."

"I think not," she said dryly. "Why are you skulking around down here anyway? Or is this how you trawl for women? Jump out of the shadows and spring upon them?" Hermione said sarcastically. "That explains your reputation."

Draco laughed with wicked amusement. "Ah, so you've been asking around about me."

"No, I saw your room number in the girl's lavatory," she fibbed. "You know, owl for a good time. . ."

He didn't seem to mind. "It wasn't in Myrtle's toilet, was it?" he asked. "Saw her in the lake once. She was giving me the eye."

"Great, even ghost girls like you," she muttered. 

"What was that, Granger?" 

"I said, I have to be going now." She hoisted her book bag up on her shoulder. 

"You're going to break your back before you graduate," Malfoy predicted, eyeing the menacing book bag. 

"Some of us actually study," Hermione said archly.

"And I am one of those, Granger. I get top marks," he said defensively.

"Yes, just under mine, if I recall." Hermione grinned at him before she turned around and began to ascend the snake stairs.

"Running away, Granger?"

"No, Malfoy, I'm going to bed." She shot him a dirty look over her shoulder. "Alone."

"I never figured you for a coward," he challenged.

"Only when it comes to broomsticks," she shot back.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think you handled mine nicely."

She threw down her bag and turned around to glare at him. "Do you have to make everything sexual?"

"I just enjoy teasing you." He slowly walked up the stairs with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "If you don' t want me to chase you, Granger, you shouldn't run." He stopped at the stair just below her, they were very nearly eye to eye. And their mouths almost touched. 

"W-what are you doing?" She asked shakily.

"Tempting you. Is it working?" 

She nodded. 

"Good." His mouth seized hers in another kiss. When, he was through Hermione had given into temptation and it felt very, very good. 

Draco smiled at her dazed look. His lips rimmed his mouth as though her were savoring the sweet taste of her. "I think we should hold the rest of this meeting in private."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry pulled his mouth away from Ginny's searching one. "Harry," she panted, irritated. "What's wrong?" They were laying on top of the covers in his bed. 

The room was a complete disaster. The floor was strewn with his the various parts of his Quidditch gear. Ron's school supplies were spread out on the floor because he'd been looking for his inkwell. The desks held an assortment of Quidditch magazines, Wizard candy, and trading cards. Hedwig was sleeping in her cage and Pig was, thankfully, off on a mail run. 

Ginny had been waiting for Harry outside his room."I'm sorry, Ginny, I just have a lot on my mind." Harry hated lying to her but the truth would be much more painful.

All day, his thoughts centered on Hermione and that betrayed look she'd had on her face at breakfast. He ached for her, for Ginny, and himself. He could already tell that this wouldn't end well. 

"Like what?" Ginny asked, playfully nipping his earlobe. They were laying side by side with her cuddled against his chest.

Harry was torn. He normally relished these small touches. He'd always been starved for physical affection. The Dursleys may have given him food and shelter but they had never given him love. He'd had to content himself with wrapping his arms around his body at night and imagining it was another who held him. Consequently, he'd been ecstatic when regular affection started coming his way. He enjoyed Ron's frequent shoulder pats and rough, back-pounding hugs. Until recent events had changed their friendship, Harry had particularly liked Hermione's slow gentle hugs because she let him hold her as long as he wanted to. When he'd gotten older, his need for affection had caused him to cut a swath through the fifth and sixth year girls. Oh, he hadn't slept with all of them but he held hands and hugged quite a lot of them. He'd snogged a more select group. It wasn't until he started dating Ginny that he had a regular diet of gentle touches. It was one of the things he liked about her most. So, it broke his heart to lay in her arms and lie to her. "School. Quidditch. Stuff." 

She paused, a teasing grin on her face. "Ah, I see. And how long is this schooly Quidditchy stuff gonna be on your mind?" Her hand swept up to touch his tousled hair.

He thought of Hermione with her big brown eyes and her bashful smile. Then, he recalled their nuclear kiss. "Quite a while, Ginny. Quite a while," Harry replied seriously.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Hermione were busy breaking about five school rules. She and Draco were walking shoulder to shoulder down a dusty corridor. They had snuck onto the moldering ruin that was the third floor and he was leading her down the labyrinthine corridor. The walls were fraught with spider webbing and small little creatures scurried about in the darkness. Bits of broken gargoyles, which used to perch on the walls, littered the floors. Thankfully, torches on the floor sprung to life as they neared them but they failed to offer adequate illumination. 

Every now and then Draco would take her hand or brush against her as they walked. They hadn't spoken since the staircase but it was an amiable silence. She knew that he was taking her to a make out spot and she didn't mind a bit.

Draco cleared this throat. "You surprise me, Granger. I thought you'd be quoting the school rules we're breaking by now."

"No," she let a superior smile slip. "I'm feeling all nostalgic." She had gone up here when she was a scared little first year. "This place brings back some memories."

Draco frowned. "Memories of whom?" 

"Harry," she said lightly.

His expression darkened.

"And Ron." 

He narrowed his eyes. "I see. Well, you *have* been a busy girl, haven't you?"

Hermione couldn't contain her mischievous grin. "Actually, we were all up here together."

Draco tripped over a bit of gargoyle. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you."

"No, you didn't," she said sweetly. 

"*You* had a menage a' trois with Weasley and Potter?" He sounded horrified.

Hermione began laughing then. Great gales of triumphant laughter that bent her over at the waist and caused her to have trouble breathing. When she managed to look up and see Malfoy standing there with his arms crossed and an imperious scowl on his handsome face it only made her laugh harder. 

Her merriment was contagious. Malfoy released a involuntary chuckle at seeing her so happy. She was really quite beautiful when her face was flushed and her guard was down. "Care to share the joke, Granger?"

She finally fanned her face and took a great shuddering breath. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just that, well, you should have seen your face!" she crowed. "I didn't think I could pull that off with giving myself away. I'm a terrible liar, you know."

Draco sighed, grateful that it hadn't been true. He'd thought he was going to be her first. He didn't know why exactly but that was very important to him. "Congratulations, you were very convincing. Can we go then? Or would like to invent a 'dirty' secret about giving Neville Longbottom sexual favors?" 

She wrinkled her nose at that. Neville was a nice guy but he wasn't bedroom material. "We can go." They resumed walking and Hermione sighed. This was the best she'd felt all day. Malfoy had a way of taking her mind off things. 

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened," he asked, a muscle working in his jaw.

"Why, are you jealous?"

He merely gave her a look.

"Oh all right, Mr. Pouty Face." 

He wore the scowl again. 

"Lighten up, Malfoy! We were twelve and we didn't mean to go up here in the first place. And for another, eww! You have a very dirty mind."

Draco winked at her. "If I do, you certainly enjoy rolling around in the muck with me."

"Ohhhh. . ." she said with growing irritation, "Muck off, Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "Remind me to teach you some decent swear words, Granger."

She bet he knew some choice ones but she wasn't interested right now. "By the way, why are we up here? The Gryffindor smooch spot is in the Astronomy Tower." 

"Yes, well, we could just set up shop beside Weasley and Potter. Then, you'd feel right at home," he countered.

"Point taken." She was silent for a moment. "You remind me of those horrible Muggle boys who take their dates to horror movies so they can 'comfort' them."

"Don't ever compare me to a Muggle again and did I say everyone comes up here? Most Slytherins snog under the humpbacked witch," he shuddered. "Don't ask me why. We Malfoys have had a *special* spot for a century."

Why didn't that surprise her? Hermione glanced over at him. "And your going to snog a Muggle-born there? Wouldn't that make great grandfather or whoever made it turn in his grave?"

"I expect," he said with relish. 

Hermione frowned. "Is that what I am to you? A way to 'stick it' to your father?"

One pale eyebrow rose. "Such imagery, Granger. Now, who's making everything sexual?"

She rolled her eyes. 

"Come off your high horse, Granger. You're getting a little thrill out of this too."

That was true enough but she wasn't willing to admit that to him so she changed the subject. "How far away is this?" She felt like they'd traversed most of the hallway.

"Why? You feel like backing out?" 

Hermione's chin rose. "Of course not."

"Good," he came to a halt before an unlikely wall. It wasn't covered in spider webs like the rest of the walls but it was every bit as dark and forbidding. "Because we're here." Draco withdrew his wand and tapped the stone while murmuring a password so low that she couldn't hear it. 

Before her eyes, the blocks of stone liquified, merging into a grey jiggling mass. Malfoy stepped to the side and gestured that she should enter her first. "Through that?"

He smirked. "And they claim you Gryffindors have courage."

Hermione gritted her teeth and propelled herself through the liquid mass. It was curiously warm and welcoming, like bath water. The substance merely rolled over her and admitted her to the room beyond. She gasped at what she saw. Apparently, Draco had his own private Den of Iniquity. 

A/N1: The quote: "Fester, fester, fester. . .rot, rot, rot..." is from the film French Kiss.

A/N2: All hail Shuyler! She's agreed to be my beta. Huzzah! I really appreciate it and she's a lovely lady for putting up with me. BTW, if you get a chance, check out her Harry Potter/Big Brother story at adultfanfiction dot net. It's hilarious! I love her version of Malfoy. He's a doll. However, I posted this before she could beta it so all the errors are on me. Sorry, folks. 

A/N 3: I'm thinking of making two alternate endings. One where she ends up with Harry and the other where she ends up with Draco. I thought it would be fair to both the Harry and the Draco people. Any thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Experience 6/?

RATING: R

PAIRING: DM/HG, HP/HG

SUMMARY: Love triangle between Harry/Draco/ Hermione. Virginal Hermione decides to let Malfoy seduce her.

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the rest all belong to JKR. *sniffle*

Acknowledgments:

  
  


SCHUYLER- Because she deserves all caps and much praise for being my editor, an unenviable task. She's also very cool and we have a lot in common. Thanks for your hard work and your sense of humor! :D 

Deanna- Thank you so much for the personal email! I'll send you the next one when it comes out. 

Deedee- You bet your Hermione he will! LOL.

Michelline- Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. And yes, the sexual tension is going to be cranked up to a fever pitch.

Tigerblak- thanks for the suggestion!

EvilOrangeCrayon- Bwahhaa! I love it. Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. Dream, or nightmare? Hmm...

Steph- the next part will be NC-17. I'm just getting warmed up right now. I'll take into consideration! 

Sunny- soon, she will get the heave ho. It'll be fair to me, I won't mind writing it. :) No worries. This fic is too fun to write. Thank you! I'm so glad you like it.

Dragonlight- now, who do you prefer? LOL Thank you! I'm so glad you like it.

Jamie--Thank you! I'm so glad you like it.

Amber- No worries. Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. And who wants to read pointless smut? Well, okay, sometimes *I* do. LOL

Laerai- Thanks! I appreciate all the reviews I can get. I'm glad you like the fic and thanks for your praise. What a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive. 

Esile- I'm blushin'! Thanks. I'm glad you like it and you are enjoying the UST. I think Draco would be fun and so would Harry. Together. . .*fanning self* Excuse me, what were we talking about?

Yam- Art! Cool, I'm an artist. Really, thank you. I appreciate such high praise. :)

Hpfreak- Yeah, Draco is kind of a mean sweetie, if there is such a thing.

Michelle- I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. Volley ball star, hmm? Interesting.

lyricalllilly- so glad that you are enjoying the fic!

Sheila- Thank you! I'm so glad you like it.

Indir- I'm sorry! I'll have Malfoy kiss it and make it better, you define what 'it' is. LOL Version of the versiondom. . .lol! Infinite universes and this little corner, I reign supreme and I don't mean the pizza!

Kiara- Mile High Club! Whoohoo! I'm going to use that, if you don't mind. Maybe Malfoy has many girls who've flown the very friendly skies. LOL!!! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it.

Kasumi- you are so sweet! I'm glad you like the conversations, they are my favorite part to write! I know! How can you choose between Draco and Harry! I couldn't. 

Ficfan- Thanks! Glad you liked it.

MJ- I did! I did! I did!

Tinkerbell- Thanks! Glad you liked it.

Dreaming One- We're just gettin' to the good stuff. Thanks for reading!

Nate- You sound like a frustrated fan boy. Maybe you should get some counseling. Or a good ass whoopin'

Kou- I'm abbreviating today! And part of your name sounds like a Haiku. LOL. I think its cheesecake, of beefcake as the case may be.

shining star- I get it! LOL

lucy- in the sky with diamonds. Thanks! Glad you liked it.

SexyMomma90- Thanks! Glad you liked it.

Snapegirl- Glad you are enjoying the fic.

More!-- More!

Musiklover- Don't worry, Draco will get his. *wink* Thanks! Glad you liked it.

Laylana- I know. I want to cuddle Harry in the dungeon with Draco. LOL

MysticDragon- Thank you,thank you! You'll hear soon!

Kase- I don't mind at all. Thanks for reading!

Wobble-Thanks for the input. :D

Michiru- Thank you so much! I try to be a good author and pay attention to the small details. Thanks for readin'!

Skye- I'm glad you don't think anyone is out of character or too slutty. Its hard to do a non-canon relationship and not seem OOC. So, I've been working extra hard at that.

And I do think I'll leave everyone in suspense because I can't make up my mind. I also like the challenge of it though, keeping both ships realistic and healthy while not choosing one or the other. Thanks for reading!

Julianne- I'll try but life is hectic. Thanks for reading!

Draco's gurl- You betcha Malfoy is a flirty guy. I bet he works on the charm overtime. I love a good innuendo!

Kaylie--Thanks! Glad you liked it.

PsychoJo-Thanks! Glad you liked it. Everyone loves a good innuendo! LOL

hotinhere--Thanks! Glad you liked it. Thong song?

Trillium--Thanks! Glad you liked it. Aw, shucks!

DarkShadow- That is a very interesting idea! I have never written angst before, have you? I'm more of a humor/romance girl but I'll take it u nder consideration. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm blushin'!

SilverDragon- I'm glad you are enjoying it! It is a pleasure to write. Trend? I asked!

SuperKK- thanks for the input! I'm workin' on it. I'm kinda torn, I like both of the guys.

Vega- Darn, they are adorable, n'est pas? It's a hard decision.

Cordelia- Do you like Buffy too? I love Cordy!

Lana- Thank you so much! Here's more.

!!!-- That's a tough decision. I might be tempted to just have Harry sicced on me.

Butterfly- Thanks for the input. Damn that sexual frustration! LOL!

BabeeLuv- Thanks! Glad you liked it.

Loneley Whisperz- I love him too. He's such a doll and played by Tom Felton so well, although I feel like a pedophile. EWW! But, I just picture him as Ryan Phillipe. . .Sebastian in Cruel Intentions. And Ginny. . .we're gonna have to get rid of her. I promise you won't be disappointed.

LOTR junkie- Thanks! I love LOTR too.

Serpent- I will make it GRAPHIC. I promise but it'll be over at aff not here so I won't get the boot. Don't worry, Draco won't be left out in the cold.

rarachie- Malfoy is very interesting and quite the hearthrob. Thanks for the input.

UtterChaos- I know Malfoy or Draco it's hard. Thanks for the input. Go, Draco, Go!

Mistress Malfoy- Thanks!

CORDELIA- thanks! Buffy fan?

Tandy - I'm so glad! Here's more!

Foxychic- glad it's a quick read! 

FireGoddess- THANK YOU! You made me smile! I really have tried hard to make it natural and IC. It's hard when you are doing two non-canon ships! Very difficult! I'm glad you like the conversation. That is my favorite part to write. I think I'm going to keep my options open but I am considering doing both. For Classics, I like WAHP. :D

BitchyPIxie- I love this nic and it totally applies to me, the first part. No wings, sadly. I like Harry too. Yum. Look for a pixie appearance in this part.

Sweet Audrina- Thanks for your input. V.C. Andrews fan?

Christallyine Lilly- I did put it under both! Sorry! But I like both too!

  
  


Whew! That was a lot. . . I had no idea I would get this kind of response! Thanks, everyone!

****************************************************************************************************

Sex. . .Malfoy's room was made for it. In fact, the room would probably be disappointed if people didn't have sex while in it. Unlike the musty ruin of a hall outside, this room was in an immaculate condition. It was well-lit, temperate, and smelled of fresh flowers. Hermione was hesitant to look around but Malfoy encouraged her to explore on her own while he watched her. She was alternately impressed and repulsed by what she found.

An overly large king-sized wrought-iron bed stood in the very center of the bedroom. Hermione imagined that she could lay across it sideways and her arms and legs would never touch the edge. It was enfolded in green satin bed curtains embellished with silver serpents. A green satin comforter and satin sheets were draped over the bed. Hermione suspected that no self-respecting Malfoy would sleep on a lesser fabric. 

An imposing fireplace which was flanked by two large silver serpents. It was bespelled with a cooling charm of some sort and a cool breeze issued from its depths. The walls were freshly painted and covered in exquisitely detailed murals depicting frolicking nymphs and satyrs in a pastoral scene. They weren't sentient, like Wizard photos, but they were dancing about and making love in the woodsy background. Hermione backed away from the walls after she discovered this bit of information. 

Even the small kitchenette had libidinous overtones. The larder was stocked with sexy food. She imagined every bit of it would be consumed by lovers, either before, during, or after lovemaking. There were several bottles of champagne. Hermione had seen bottles of it in a store window while at Hogsmeade, it was nearly a galleon a glass. Containers of ripe strawberries, grapes, and melon were in the keeper. On the top shelf were trays of hand dipped chocolates. Hermione also noted several conspicuous containers of whipped cream. She quickly closed the door, lest temptation strike.

Along the back wall was an entrance to the bathroom. It was overshadowed by a claw-footed marble tub on a raised dais. To the left was a cabinet filled with every conceivable luxury: bath beads, bubble bath, soaps, lotions, and massage oils. A rack on the right contained fluffy white towels and wash cloths. Two hooks on the back of the door held two large white bath robes.

Draco had observed her taking in every small detail with mild amusement. He found her blushes and small exclamations as she discovered things rather alluring. She was very naive in the ways of the world. "Well?" Draco drawled as she stopped her perusal. 

"It's. . .it's. . ."she struggled. What was an appropriate response? Seductive? Lecherous? Decadent? It was all those things and more. She bit her lips before she spoke. "I like it."

A wide smile graced his mouth. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Granger." He sauntered over to the refrigerator and opened the door, scrutinizing the shelves with a practiced eye. "What do you fancy? A bit of the bubbly?

"I don't think so," Hermione replied worriedly. "It's a school night," she hesitated. "And we're out past curfew." She was suddenly nervous and somewhat self-conscious. 

Malfoy lifted a bottle of expensive champagne from the fridge. "Honestly! Don't you ever do anything for the hell of it, Granger? Just because you *felt* like it?"

Hermione frowned. "Um, no?"

"Then, its about time you did." Malfoy crossed to the cupboard and pulled out two long champagne flutes. He undid the wire fastening on the bottle and expertly popped the cork out without even disturbing the champagne with in. He filled up the two glasses and walked over to offer her one.

Hermione took it gingerly and gazed at the bubbling foam with a bemused expression. It was certainly pretty and she wanted to know what something that expensive tasted like. She figured that a few sips wouldn't hurt.

"What should we drink to?" Draco asked. 

A private smile curved her lips. "To *taking* what we want?" 

"Perfect," he replied. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ginny were still laying in each other's arms. She kept pressing kisses to his numb lips and playing with the House symbol on his chest. Normally, this would have driven him wild. Harry had wanted to sleep with Ginny as soon as they started dating but he had held himself at bay out of respect for Ron and eventually out of respect for Ginny. Harry wanted her but he thought she might be 'the one', he girl he could spend the rest of his life with. She would be the perfect choice. Not only would Ginny be a wonderful wife, she had a wonderful family too. Nothing would please Harry more than becoming a Weasley by marriage. Ron would be his brother-in-law then and nothing could separate them. . .except Hermione Granger. 

Harry felt like he was losing his mind. Hermione was all around him, in his mind, in his heart, in his. . .well, that was another matter. Harry was stunned to discover Ginny's kisses and touches didn't arouse him the way they used to. Sure he felt some desire but not what he usually felt. Besides, Harry felt guilty kissing Ginny while thinking of another. She didn't deserve that and neither did Hermione. "Gin," he whispered, "I think we should stop." 

She let out a long-suffering sigh. "Why do you always push me away, Harry?" She buried his face in his chest for a moment and he had to strain to hear her. "I want you." When she looked up, her cheeks were as fiery as her hair. "I know you want me too. So why are we waiting?" 

He studied his bedside table as if it were suddenly fascinating to him. "It's complicated, Gin. I mean Ron is my best-"

"I know but *he* is not in this relationship. This is about you and me. I'm a big girl, Harry, and I can make my own decisions." 

"I know but *I'm* not ready."

"Oh," she said, swallowing the newly formed lump in her throat. "I-"

"Gin, please don't be upset." He gathered her against his chest, running his hands through her hair. "It's just not the right time. Not yet." Not ever? He didn't know for sure. And while Ginny's hair was perfectly coifed and lustrous, Harry couldn't help but wish the hair in his hands was a wild mass of springy curls that refused to be subdued.

*~*~*~*~*

Hermione tipped the glass to her lips, drinking down the last of her champagne. When she finished, she held out her glass to Draco. "More please!"

"Are you certain?" Draco asked, dubiously. "That's your fourth glass." They were both sitting on his bed, or more accurately, he was sitting and she was draped across the end with a silly smile on her face. They had both discarded their shoes and their outer robes. Both of their ties were loosened and they had rolled up their sleeves. 

"Come on, Malfoy! Don't be such. . .such a. . .I don't know what." She hiccuped and then giggled. "Didn't you tell me to do something for the hell of it?"

"Yes, but this wasn't quite what I had in mind when I suggested it," he said ruefully. Draco had only wanted to loosen her up a bit with the champagne and then spend the rest of the evening getting acquainted with her delectable body. She wasn't ready to sleep with him yet, but he was hoping for some petting. Hermione, however, had succumb to the charms of champagne. She was lying there looking at him with a quirky smile and sparkling eyes and he didn't have the heart to put a stop to her fun. Well, at least she was an adorable lush. He filled her glass up again, the wine was nearly gone.

She took another sip. "This is good stuff." She announced, gazing down into her flute as if it held the secrets of the universe. "How'd they get all those bubbles in there? Magic?"

"Fermentation, I'd imagine," he said dryly. 

She took another sip and pondered the test. "Fermenty goodness."

"I think we should get a bit of food in you, don't you?" 

"The sexy food?" 

He chuckled. "Noticed that, did you?" He deposited his glass and the champagne bottle on the floor before crossing to the fridge. "How about some fruit?" he asked thoughtfully. "Strawberries?"

"Hmmph! Strawberries," Hermione harrumphed. 

Draco looked over his shoulder at her. "You're angry with the fruit?"

"No, with Ginny!" she said as if he were witless.

"I see," Draco managed, trying not to laugh at her offended tone. He grabbed a box of chocolates instead of the abhorrent berries and hurried back to her side, eager to hear her explanation.

"She's too good for strawberries!" Hermione announced before taking another drink of her champagne. "Won't eat them even when they're offered to her."

"I didn't think poor people could afford them," Draco said as he sat down beside her. His tone was filled with ingrained snobbery. 

"That's mean!" She admonished, wagging a finger at him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with mock contrition. "I didn't know that only you could malign the Weasel name."

"Weaselys," She corrected automatically. "And, I'm not angry with Ron. He's a nice boy. He's so sweet and he let me cry on him today and everything. It's his sister, I don't like." She scowled, then. "Ginny is a--a slut!" She announced.

"Thanks for the heads up." Malfoy's lips twitched. 

"She has stupid hair too." She was just warming up to this topic. "She's-"

Draco wouldn't let on but he thought he knew what the problem was between Granger and the Weasley chippie. There was obviously something brewing between Potter and Granger. Although, why the fool had waited so long to show an interest in her was a mystery. Draco had observed Hermione's misery while watching Potter carry on with that red haired little nitwit. Malfoy figured he could probably use this bit of information in the future but he couldn't be bothered to discuss tonight. Draco attempted to distract her, "Why don't you have a chocolate?" He plucked a dark chocolate heart from the box.

"Thank you," she said politely and then popped it in her mouth. "Mmm. . ." She closed her eyes, giving free reign to her pleasure. "It's so good. . .and kinda bad too." She licked her lips when she was done, catching the stray bits of cocoa that had been dusted over the confection.

Draco closed his eyes briefly against the stimulating sight. Good god! He'd have to remember to feed her chocolate when she wasn't drunk. "Liked that, did you?" he asked hoarsely. "I know I did."

She attempted a seductive look. "Malfoy, are we going to have, um, sex?" she inquired. "I said sex!" She snickered again.

"I think we'll wait until you're sober for that," he said with a sigh. "Unfortunately for me." 

"Okay," she agreed, taking another drink. She was having a fabulous time with Malfoy. She couldn't form a thought in her head for more than a few moments and it was blissful to be so free of reason. She was utterly content to sip champagne and flirt with Malfoy. 

Draco laughed. "Glad we settled that. By the way, don't you think you should call me Draco, since we going to be having sex and all?"

She bit her lip in the most endearing fashion. "I guess so, Mal. . .Draco. And you can call me Hermione. Not Herm-my-oh-knee. Or Herm-oh-ninny," She cautioned. "Hermione."

Draco's lips twitched, not fully understanding why she'd said that but finding it amusing nonetheless. "Well,* Hermione*, I think its time we got you in bed." He reluctantly pulled on his shoes. 

"But you said-"

"Your bed, not mine," he amended. 

"I want to stay!" she pleaded. "Please?"

"No, you should go to bed. I think you're going to have a nasty hangover in the morning and I don't want to be around for it."

"Now who needs to loosen up?"

Draco gave her a look although it was difficult to maintain a strict face. 

"Fine, I'll go. . .Draco," she grumbled.

"Can you walk?" Draco quizzed as he stood.

"Of course! I've been walking for years."

He laughed yet again. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun with a girl when they weren't horizontal. Hermione was entertaining when she wasn't being Miss Perfect. "Then, give it a whirl."

Hermione scrambled off the bed. She balanced on her feet for a moment, teetering. . . and promptly sunk to the floor. "How did that happen?" she asked, looking at her own legs as if they were alien to her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your legs will be fine in the morning." He bent down and lifted her in his arms easily. "Ready?" 

She was snuggled in his arms and her head was pillowed on his shoulder. She seemed to be admiring him. "You're pretty."

"I think you mean handsome," Draco said with a smile as they walked towards the door.

"Accio clothes!" Hermione called from over his shoulder and her belongings flew into her hands as they approached the door. "Uh oh!" she crowed. "It's Jell-O time!"

Draco looked down at her curiously as they exited the room. They passed through the gelatinous mass that his 'love nest' from the world. "Is that some sort of Muggle term?"

"Yep!" She was studying him again. "Can I touch your hair?"

They were walking rapidly down the corridor now. "Another time. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Hermione and Draco were silent as he made his way down the dim hallway to the staircases. Draco was focused on observing anything out of the ordinary. After all, the 3rd floor was a dangerous place. Hermione was busy noticing how lovely the cobwebs looked -- they were so shiny. "I need to cast a concealment charm now," he explained as they reached the end of the corridor. He propped her against the wall before he pulled his wand from his pocket. "I don't want Filch to catch us." He murmured, "Concealement!" A shiny substance slid over them and coated the with a translucent haze. It would allow them to pass by others without being noticed. It only lasted an hour, at the most. 

"Cool!" she said, admiring her arm which was gleaming.

Draco snickered. 

"Why do you keep laughing?" she asked, with wide eyes. "Am I funny?"

"Surprisingly enough, yes." Malfoy chuckled again.

"No one else thinks I'm funny," Hermione pointed out.

"Then, everyone else you know is an idiot." 

"Nah," she scoffed. It was all the debate she was capable of at the moment. "Can I touch your hair now?" It was so long that it brushed his shoulder blades. "Pretty please?"

"Alright," he obligingly bent down so that the she could run her fingers through it. "Mmm. . .you have nice hair. It's all soft."

He straightened once more with one silver brow quirked. "Yes, and other parts of me are hard."

"Which parts of you?" 

"I'll show you later." He hoisted her back up in his arms. "For now, I think we better get *your* 'witch parts' back in bed."

*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Draco made their way to her room without incident. They hadn't even passed Filch. All of Gryffindor House was in bed so they had encountered any problems in the dorms. They paused before the portrait that led to her bedroom. It was a painting of a young red-haired woman who was dressed in a Victorian gown and sitting beside a tranquil-looking lake. "Password?" she asked.

"Hermione?" Draco prompted. He hoped she remembered her password.

She leaned forward, peering at the young girl in an annoyed fashion. "You have stupid hair too."

The girl gasped in outrage. "Well, that was rude!"

Hermione hiccuped.

"Are you foxed?!" The painting girl demanded as she stalked to the edge of the painting. "I'm telling! I know the Fat Lady and she knows-"

"Her place," Malfoy interrupted. "It would be a shame if something happened to your portrait. It could be burned, broken, or ripped into tiny little unrecognizable shreds that would be impossible to piece back together. " He said this in deceptively casual tone as if he were discussing the weather. 

The red haired girl gulped and backed away from them. The portrait swung open to admit them.

When they were safely on the other side, Hermione beamed at him. "Thank you!"

"For what?" he asked as he gently laid her down on her bed. He sat down beside her, up against her hip to gaze down into her face. 

"For tonight," she answered honestly. "I had a good time."

"Me too," he admitted.

"And thank you for threatening my portrait. She was rude."

"Uppity little water color girl," Draco griped. 

He attempted to stand up but she forestalled him by putting a hand on his arm. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"On the forehead."

She gave him a girlish pout. "Why not?"

"Even *I* have scruples, Hermione, especially when it comes to seducing virgin lushes." He bent down and kissed her forehead gently. Then, he placed his mouth against her ear, "Don't get to used it though. When you've got your wits about you, I'll shag you bow-legged." He nipped her earlobe before he drew away.

Hermione grinned up at him as his handsome face came into view. "Promise?"

"I never break *those* kind of promises." He winked at her before he sauntered towards the exit. "G'night, Hermione."

She rolled over, sighing contentedly. "Goodnight, Draco."

*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat at one of the rounded tables in the Divination classroom. The walls were decorated with astrological symbols, display cases of colorful Wizard tarot decks, tea sets, and pentacles. Professor Trelawney was seated at a desk in the front, goggling at her students. Her eyes appeared to be as wide as tennis balls behind her enormous glasses which were balanced precariously on her minuscule nose. She was evidently very pleased with herself which, naturally, made the students nervous. Harry grimaced when he saw the pair of chicken feet she wore as a necklace around her twig-like neck. 

Every now and then he would glance up from his parchment paper to see if Hermione had come in yet. They both had Divination first this semester and he was hoping to have a chance to speak with her before class started. Hermione had missed breakfast this morning but no one at Gryffindor table seemed to know why. Harry was eager to see her, more eager than a friend should be to see his "pal". He hadn't felt like this sort of nervous excitement in quite a while. This feeling used to come over him before he would see a crush. Harry felt as if he shouldn't let himself give in to it, but it was irresistible and he found himself in a state of agonized anticipation. 

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said, coming up from behind him.

"Hermione!" Harry nearly jumped out of his chair. He coughed to clear his throat. "Why weren't you at breakfast this morning?" 

"Oh, er, I had a headache. . . and a stomachache too," she prevaricated, as she seated herself opposite him. She didn't think he'd respond well to the news that she'd gotten drunk in Malfoy's bed.

"Are you ill? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey? Because, I'll walk you down there," Harry offered.

She smiled at his concern. "I've already been over to see her and I'm fine, I promise. She made me drink down an awful potion that tasted like weeds and gave me a powder to mix with my tea at lunch. She said what I really need is more sleep." Of course, Hermione hadn't told her that these mysterious aches and pains were brought on by imbibing too much champagne.

"What you need is a little pampering." Harry thought a moment. "Maybe you should take the day off. I could take care of you. Bring you a couple of magazines, some juice, chicken soup--"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "I don't think that's. . ." What? Appropriate? It certainly wasn't. That was something a boyfriend did for a girlfriend. "Necessary."

Harry sighed. "I know but I can't seem to stop, Hermione."

"It'll get better between us, Harry. It has too." Hermione smiled wanly.

"Fine, let's talk to each other like we're friends." That was nearly impossible because of the dizzying affect of her presence and his fascination with her mouth -- it was just so kissable! "So, did you see Malfoy?" Harry asked in a decidedly casual voice.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. Hermione couldn't tell him an absolute lie. If she did, it would create a tangle of lies that would destroy their friendship. Omitting things to keep the peace was a different matter entirely.

"Yes, I do." His hands were clenching the underside of the table.

She sighed. Here goes nothing! "Then, yes, I did see Malfoy. I spent most of the night with him," Hermione confessed.

The very thought of her and Malfoy together made his blood boil. "And did you sleep with him?" he asked tightly.

"No," she answered. "End of questions, Harry."

"But-"

"No, that's enough." she whispered, fearful that someone else would hear them. "I'm your friend, Harry, not your girlfriend. You already have one of those, remember?"

"Right. Ginny." She suddenly felt like a burden to him. Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Hermione, just so you know. . .?" 

She looked up.

"I don't approve."

"Harry" she grumbled. "You don't even know him really well. He's actually kind of sweet sometimes. And he's funny too!"

"Looking? I'd have to say yes."

Hermione blinked. "Wow, that was a clever comeback," she said sarcastically.

"See?" Harry hissed. "He's already being a bad influence! You wouldn't have said anything like that to me before you started kissing that p-"

Professor Trelawney cleared her throat to gain their attention. "I'm sorry this class was postponed until my return but, believe me, it was worth it!" she warbled. "I spent the entire summer with a Gypsy clan. They were the most gifted seers I've had the pleasure to work with," she smiled broadly. "Except for myself, of course."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"For example," she picked up the chicken feet necklace around her neck and shook it at the classroom. "These are capable of foretelling the future. Simply cut off the toes and. . ." The students turned a little green. "Sorry, dears. Only a true clairvoyant could appreciate my work. Anyway, I was particularly fascinated with their attention to dream casting, or foretelling future events via dreams. So, we are going to take a page from their book this semester, and interpret each other's dreams." She gestured with her wand. "Distributez!" A silver arc sprung from her wand and deposited baskets of beads, wood, and leather strips on every occupied table. "You will all be making something called a dream catcher. They are sold to Muggles as wall hangings but they have the actually ability to capture your dreams -- provided, of course, that you are a Witch and Wizard. I got these supplies from Professor Sleeping Dove at the American school, Harridans who gave me some instructions on how to uise them. Lovely man, he's a Lakota Shaman whom -- well, never mind. You will all weave your own dream catchers and use them to capture your dreams at night. Remember, as you weave, you must infuse a bit your own magic into the threads."

The class groaned collectively.

"Great we have gym class . .excuse me, self-defense, and now we have arts and crafts." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"See? Sarcasm!" Harry retorted.

She briefly stuck her tongue out at him, feeling as if she'd used the time turner to return to preschool.

Harry's eyes locked on her mouth, his eyes darkening to a smoky green. "I'd put that away if I were you or I won't be responsible for my own actions."

Hermione, caught up in the moment, leaned across the table and stuck her tongue out again.

"Close your eyes," he said gruffly. 

Confused but curious, Hermione put her tongue back in her mouth and closed her eyes obligingly. Harry pulled the wand from his robe and shouted, "Immobulous!" Everyone in the classroom was momentarily stunned by the red arc that shot out of his wand.

Hermione was horrified."Harry that's-"

She never got a chance to finish her sentence. Harry was out of his seat, across the table, and on her before she could say anything. He kissed her in a frenzied manner, as if he wished to devour her. . .all heat and passion. All he could think about was her and this moment. He'd never wanted anyone. . .anything as much as her. 

Hermione moaned into his mouth and held on to her seat, literally, for dear life.

Finally, Harry pulled away. He was gasping for air. "Can't. . .can't say I didn't warn you."

She shook her head, still dizzy. 

There were some faint movements behind them as some of the students began to stir. Harry had enough sense to scramble across the table and get in his seat before the charm wore off completely.

Everyone slowly came out of their stupor. The other students were rubbing their eyes and blinking. Professor Trelawney shook her head muzzily. "What was that?"

"Cornish pixie," Harry lied. "Sorry about that. I had to stun the class so I could get rid of him."

"Oh," she managed, still in daze. "Er, thank you, Mr. Potter. Where did he go?"

"We tossed him out the window, Professor," Hermione said, backing Harry's story up. She was probably going to hell for this -- a special hell reserved for prefects who lied to their professors and kissed their very nearly-affianced best friends. 

Professor Trelawney continued on. "Alright then. What was I saying? Oh yes, I do not want you to interpret your own dreams. Often, we can not find the hidden meaning or power in our own dreams. You will share your dreams with your partner. These dream catchers are ingenious little objects, they will collect your dreams in the little beads threaded through the center of the hoop. To experience someone else's dream, you pluck a bead from their catcher and place it on your own!"

Harry blanched. If Hermione knew the kind of fevered dreams he'd been having about her, she'd never speak to him again. They were graphic encounters that made him stain his sheets and wake up gasping for air. He surreptitiously glanced at her and saw that she was already pissed off about the little stunt he'd just pulled. What would she say when she got to experience his lust in technicolor with 3D surround sound?

She kicked his shin under the table - hard.

Bloody. Everlasting. Hell.

  
  
  
  


A/N: I've decided to keep you all in suspense as to who Hermione's going to choose, but I'll find a solution to keep almost everyone happy. I hope! Thanks for reading and responding, guys! It keeps me going.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Experience 7

RATING: R

PAIRING: DM/HG, HP/HG

SUMMARY: Love triangle between Harry/Draco/ Hermione. Virginal Hermione decides to let Malfoy seduce her and enlists Harry's help!

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the rest all belong to JKR. *sniffle*

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:

  
  


A/N: Thank you to the adultfanfiction dot net readers, the Sleeping with Enemy yahoo group, and the fanfic.net readers! Unfortunately, I don't have the time to write individual thank you's for this chapter. Trust me when I say that your encouragement, comments, criticism, and praise mean a lot to me. THANK YOU ALL!!!! 

****************************************************************************************************Draco Malfoy stalked through the school corridors. It was nearly one in the morning but Draco was restless. He'd been staring at the ceiling over his bed for the better part of two hours but sleep just wouldn't come. So, he'd decided to walk around until he exhausted himself- it hadn't worked so far. Draco hadn't even cast a concealment charm on himself. He was hoping to run into Filch so he could loose his frustration on someone else. Filch, however, hadn't caused his restlessness. or even think properly . . . Hermione Granger. She was quickly becoming an obsession with him. Hermione wasn't like any other girl he'd ever known, in the biblical sense or otherwise. There was just *something* about her that intrigued him.

Seduction was just as much of sport to Draco Malfoy as Quidditch - only this sport involved beds instead of broomsticks -- or in Hermione's particular case, both. He thought women had a lot in common with the Golden Snitch, they were just as elusive but much more difficult to capture. Although, as soon as he 'caught' a girl, he wanted to let her go. None of them could hold his interest. That's why he enjoyed the build-up so much - the touches, the glances, and the innuendo. That why he could prolong the process, draw out the experience and increase his enjoyment. After all, there were a finite number of girls at Hogwarts.

Draco wondered why he was so attracted to Hermione. Was it because she was a virgin? He'd never been with a girl who was inexperienced. Finding a virgin in Slytherin House was like looking for a Death Eater in Gyffindor. Or was he interested because she was Potter's best friend? He knew that when he finally screwed Hermione, he'd been screwing with Potter as well. The thought made him smile. At any rate, Hermione was important to him. . .at least for right now. 

As Draco rounded a corner, he noticed a light on in the library. Curious, despite himself, he gently eased the door open to find the object of his attraction studying at one of the long mahogany tables in the library. She was reading by the light of a large lamp she'd brought down with her. She was wearing a skirt and a short-sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a loose pony tail and she was pressing a glass of ice water to her temple. The cooling charms weren't used in the library for fear they would damage the books. Cooling charms had a way of drying out the air. Draco smiled, she hadn't noticed him enter. He allowed the door to shut behind him and, thankfully, it closed without a sound. 

Hermione took another drink of water and then resolutely picked up her history book. She absently fanned herself with some notes as she read. He snuck up behind her, careful not to give himself away. But she seemed to know he was there anyway. She turned in her chair slowly and looked right at him. 

There he was - her beautiful marble statue brought to life. He stood in the shadows, his beautifully chiseled face obscured by the darkness and his eyes full of need. Hermione took in a deep breath. She could literally *feel* his gaze as it traveled over her body. Neither of them spoke. She swallowed convulsively, the noise sounding harsh in the eerie silence of the dim room. Hermione got to her feet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to flee or fling herself in his arms. 

Draco took the choice from her by closing the distance between them in two strides. He pulled her close against his body.

Unconsciously, her arms twined about his neck and she tilted her head back, waiting to be kissed. Malfoy's facade of patient passion crumbled before his need to claim her somehow. Draco kissed her with a voracious hunger that rocked her to her very core. It was though he was after her very soul. When he finally pulled his mouth from hers, he contemplated her glorious face. In this moment, he found her incredibly beautiful. Draco slowly slid her down his body until she stood on her own two feet again. She noticed that his hands shook the slightest bit as he finally released her. 

Hermione took in a shuddering breath as she tried to form thoughts and words. "W-what was that?"

"I just wanted a kiss 'hello'." His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

She groped for her chair and sat down heavily. "Oh."

Draco smiled to himself at her monosyllabic response. He closed his eyes briefly, willing his ironclad control to resurface before he did something stupid. Like carry her up to his hideaway or bend her over that long hardwood table. 

Hermione, too, was surprised by her own response. She couldn't function around Draco it was as if her body took control every time he was near. Hermione, so used to letting her head think for her, was stunned by her primal response to him. 

When they had both recovered their senses, Draco spoke. "I heard the most interesting rumor today involving Potter and a pixie. What *would* we do without our resident hero around?" he mocked as he twisted a chair around and straddled it from behind. 

"Oh, um, yes. Wild pixie." Hermione nodded, her eyes skittering away from his sharp blue gaze.

"You're a terrible liar, Hermione." 

Damn Malfoy and his scary perceptiveness. She'd have to watch that in the future. Hermione spoke to the carpet. "Hestunnedtheclassandthenkissedme."

Draco had no trouble deciphering her verbal word jumble. "Subtle," he critiqued. "And Potter doesn't remember that he has a girlfriend?"

"Don't make it sound like that," Hermione said defensively.

"Like what?" he asked silkily. "Like he's trying to cheat on his girlfriend with his best friend? Because that's exactly what he's up to." 

"But Harry hasn't! Not really. We've only kissed." She admitted.

"But he wants more," Draco said shrewdly.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Not with you and not with anyone else!" she said firmly.

Draco took the hint. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." For now, he amended silently. Although, he wondered what a few carefully spread rumors would do to her comfortable little trio of friends. "Fine, let's talk about something else. . .why are you still up?"

She scowled at him, still angry with him and his ability to point out things that she didn't wish to dwell on. "Why are *you* still up?" she countered.

"I'm too frustrated to sleep," he replied, eyes alight with a roguish charm.

"Oh." Hermione blushed.

"Don't you want to know *why* I'm frustrated, Hermione?" He drawled.

"Insomnia?" She guessed.

"And everyone says you're such a smart girl," he scoffed.

"Compared to you?" she retorted. "I'm a genius!" 

Draco grinned. He really loved to provoke her. "So, tell me, girl wonder, why aren't you in bed?"

" I *literally* can't sleep." she explained. "Professor Trelawney had us make these dream catchers and we have to share our dreams with a partner." She put her head in her hands. "I don't want someone having an all-access pass to my private thoughts." Even if the person taking a look at her dreams would be Harry. Especially if it was Harry!

Draco grinned wolfishly, correctly interpreting the cause for her concern. "Are you're afraid you might have a naughty dream?" 

She blushed to the roots of her hair. "Erm, yes."

"Am I in any of them?" Draco asked knowingly.

"No!"

"Is that 'no' spelled Y-E-S?"

"Yes." Her shoulders slumped. "It's personal. . .and embarrassing. I don't want to share that with anyone else." 

"What about me? I'm not just anyone." Draco grinned. 

She glared at him. 

Draco sighed, leaning back in his chair as if he owned the place - which was possible. His father had donated a lot of money to Hogwarts. "Fine, keep your secrets for now." He smiled at her. "Tell you what, I'll help you stay awake."

She narrowed her eyes. "Help me in what way?" She secretly hoped his 'help' involved some snogging.

"Come with me," he said as he stood and offered her a hand. He plucked the lamp from the table so they would be able to see. 

She took it reluctantly. "But, I thought we were going to-"

Draco chuckled as he pulled her along behind him. "You're an eager little thing, aren't you?"

She pulled her hand from his grasp. "Shut up, Malfoy!" 

"Oooh! I made you angry and already it's 'Malfoy' again, " Draco reproved. "Who knew you would be so fickle?"

She glowered at his back. He went from pleasant to insufferable in the manner of minutes. "Why are we in the Restricted Section?"

"Because, *Granger*, all the books worth reading are here." He disappeared into a row of musty books. "Are you coming?" he called. 

"Yes." She marched down the aisle behind him. She found him on his knees at the end of the aisle, searching for a particular title. With the dim light from the lamp, the aisle had an intimate atmosphere. It was as if the room was created solely for their use. 

"Let's see Macavian Minstrels, Mai Rites, and. . . Magia del Sesso." He pulled the red, leather-bound book from the shelf and settled back against the wall. "Have you read this?"

"No." She bit her lips as she mentally translated. "Holy cricket! Magia del Sesso. . .Sex Magic?" Hermione whispered. Her anger faded and was rapidly replaced by curiosity.

Draco chuckled to himself. "I can't believe I actually found a book that you haven't read." He patted the space beside himself. "Come on, Hermione, let's expand your horizons."

Hermione had been dying to get a look at the book but hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask for access to them. She walked over and sat beside him, trying to hide her eagerness. "You've read it?"

"Skimmed, more like." 

Draco placed the book in her hand and she jumped from the warmth of it. "Why is it so-"

"Warm? Bespelled." The book was very warm and welcoming, it seemed to cuddle up to her as she held it. "Open it up and take a look." 

Hermione carefully opened the book and gasped at what she saw inside. She snapped the book shut. "Wizard photos."

Draco smiled. "I know, the new edition did away with those pointless sketches." He opened the book again to reveal a Wizard photo of a writhing Wizard and Witch. It was an artful picture, the nudity was kept to a minimum. The man was dark haired and in his thirties. The woman was in her late twenties and had long blond hair. They were on a thick rug surrounded by a row of lit candles. The man was kneeling in front of the woman, his mouth on her full breast.

Hermione was wide-eyed. She couldn't look anywhere else. It was the most lustful thing she'd ever seen yet it seemed tender somehow. She got the impression that these two people were in love. It was beautiful really. . .in a debauched sort of way. Or maybe it seemed that way because she was looking at while in close proximity to Malfoy. Draco had an air of depravity about him that was as repugnant as it was entrancing - just like that sinful room of his.

Draco drank in her reaction to the picture - the sudden dilation of her eyes, the blush blooming in her cheeks, and the way her rosebud mouth parted. The look of shocked desire was tantalizing. "Do you know what they're doing?" he asked huskily. 

She shook her head. Hermione was unfamiliar with sex magic.

"The Five Fold Kiss," Draco answered, stepping into the role of teacher for the evening. He was pleased to educate Miss Know-It-All on something that she didn't know *everything* about already. "It is done to bless the body and celebrate its natural beauty. The man and the woman kiss each other on the feet, the knees, the genitals, the breasts, and the mouth." 

Hermione gulped. How on Earth did he make the clinical world 'genitals' sound sexy?

"Sex magic is rooted in the old ways and certain rituals need to be followed." He watched her carefully. "Do you see the ring of candles?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, dragging her gaze away from the look of pleasure on the woman's face to the row of innocuous candles.

"They're marking a sacred circle. Sex magic is elemental and calls up primal forces, both evil and good so practitioners must protect themselves." 

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Father is an expert," Draco managed. A muscle clenched in his jaw. "He's had lots of students."

"Oh," Hermione said in answer. Somehow, she knew without having been told that he didn't just practice with Draco's mother.

When she looked at Draco again, he'd composed himself. "Do you want to try it?"

"We don't have any candles," Hermione answered inanely.

"Not the circle, Hermione, the kiss," he said with exasperation. "Besides, we won't be completing the ritual," he smirked, " so we don't need *protection*." He didn't want to push for too much ,too fast. "Do you want me to teach you?" 

Hermione looked at the picture once more and then back at Malfoy. She could feel the excitement building and he hadn't even touched her yet. She took in a breath and blew it out before answering. "Yes." 

"You need to stand then," Malfoy urged her to her feet. Hermione was closest to the stone wall and Malfoy knelt in front of her. "Nervous?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Quite a lot." 

"Good." His eyes glittered as they drifted from her parted mouth to her breasts, to the secret place between her thighs. "I'm going to make you even more nervous before I'm through. . .but I promise that you'll enjoy yourself."

Hermione felt a thrill go through her at his words. Draco was exactly the wrong type of guy for her but it made him even more appealing. He was destined to become a Death Eater - but he wasn't one yet. And Hermione was destined to fight alongside Harry Potter. 

He was still contemplating her body and he slid his gaze down her lovely long legs to her feet. "We need to take off your shoes." Hermione obediently lifted her left foot and Draco undid her running shoe deftly. Draco pulled off the white athletic sock and tucked it in her shoe. He repeated the process with the other foot, also putting her sock away. It was a caring gesture that wasn't lost on her. 

Draco took her right foot in his hand, his fingers deftly massaging the arch. "Ever had a foot rub before?" 

It felt wonderful. "Mmm. . .no. . .it feels great." She arched her foot as he massaged it. 

Draco felt himself harden at her expression of pleasure. "It's a pity I'm not one of those foot fetish types," Malfoy said huskily as he gazed down at her dainty feet. They were pale and clean. The nails were devoid of any polish but her feet were nicely shaped. 

Hermione laughed nervously . He bent over and pressed his mouth to the top of her right foot. "Blessed be thy feet that have brought thee in these ways." Draco switched feet, treating the left to a rub. 

It relaxed Hermione and she pressed her back against the cool stone wall behind her, relishing Draco's touch. He kissed her left foot as well and she stifled a smile. If someone had told her a week ago that she would be standing in the library while Draco Malfoy kissed her feet she would have declared them insane. Draco rose to his knees then. He placed his hand between the dimpled thighs and pushed gently. "Spread your legs a bit."

Hermione took in a trembling breath and bit her lip but obligingly opened her legs. Draco stroked her right knee, admiring her soft skin. "Wider." 

She did, pressing her feet a foot apart and pressed her back harder against the wall for support. He pressed his mouth to her right knee first and she inhaled sharply. "Blessed be thy knees which kneel at the alter." He shifted his attention to the left knee then and pressed a small kiss there too. 

Draco's hands then slid up her smooth thighs. Hermione grasped the edge of the book shelf to support herself as his hand traveled inexorably closer to the place that craved his touch the most. His clever fingers slid under skirt and his mouth traveled in their wake, pressing small reverent kisses to her flesh. "You know," he said hoarsely against her skin, "most wizards and witches do this naked."

Hermione thought she would explode if Malfoy did this to her when she was naked. He trailed his fingers from her thigh to the apex of her thighs. His hand cupped her sex and they both moaned. "Hermione, let me. . ."

But she didn't hear him. . .Hermione was ensnared by the sensuous web he was weaving. All she could do was feel. Her body was a violin and Draco was playing her with the expertise of a virtuoso. Taking her silence for assent, Malfoy impatiently lifted her skirt, tucking the edge into her waistband, so that he could see her small white cotton panties which were damp with excitement. Draco smiled, they suited her - sensible and virginal. He traced the edge of her panties, his clever fingers slipping beneath the fabric now and then. When he could stand it no longer, he replaced his hand with his mouth.

Hermione stifled a cry. Draco pressed a kiss to her trembling sex. "Blessed by thy womb, without which we would not be." Draco's tongue snaked out to taste her sweetness through the cotton and Hermione couldn't contain her cries anymore. "You're delicious, Hermione," he murmured against her. "One of these days, I'm going to spread you out on my bed and make a meal of you." 

She whimpered as he nudged the fabric aside and one of his seeking fingers delved into her. Hermione groaned, wishing he would touch her a bit higher, just *there* but he merely teased her. When he removed his finger he placed it in his mouth to savor one more taste of her. Hermione's knees threatened to give out but he placed a hand on her stomach to keep her pinned her against the wall. 

"Easy," he crooned. He wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to her. Draco wanted to bend her over one of those tables or spread her out beneath himself on the carpet. But, he managed to maintain a fragile control by the sheer force of his will alone. He kissed his way from her tempting sex across her quaking stomach. He stopped briefly at her bellybutton to circle it before heading to the edge of her shirt. Draco expertly flicked the buttons open. Hermione was beyond speech, beyond thought, at this moment. Draco had complete control of her body and she didn't give a damn. Draco smiled at the sight that greeted his eyes. She was wearing an equally demure bra, it was white cotton as well but adorned with a pink heart between her breasts. Luckily, it was a front catch brassiere. Draco unhooked the single catch and his mouth watered at the sight of her quivering breasts. They were well-formed and pink-tipped and Draco knew they would fit into his hands easily. "Easy," he crooned, looking up from the pale perfection of her breasts to her face. There was that look again- dazed desire.

His icy hot eyes once more settled on her chest. He stroked her right breast with the back of his hand. "Blessed by thy breasts, formed in beauty." Draco bent his head to her nipple and kissed it. Hermione inhaled sharply. He sucked her nipple into the heat of his mouth and suckled. 

Draco released her right nipple and kissed his way to the left one. He pressed a kiss to the other nipple before sucking it into the heated cavern of his mouth. Her head fell back and her back arched as if she were offering up her breasts up as a sacrifice. 

He finally released her breast with a smothered sigh. Draco dragged in a ragged breath. He had to shut his eyes at the sight of her swollen nipples that were just begging him for more. Instead, he took her arms by the wrist and pinned them to the wall behind her. She was naked and helpless, bound by his hands. Draco's mouth settled over hers and her lips parted eagerly for him. "Blessed be thy lips, that speak the sacred truth," he groaned against her mouth before claiming her lips. It was both a benediction and a blasphemy. His kiss was ravenous and possessive. He finally wrenched his lips from hers and flung himself away. Draco crouched against the wall as he strived to regain his control. 

He wanted her so much is physically hurt not to take her. He wanted to pry open her legs and lick her until she begged him to stop. He wanted to suckle at her breasts. He wanted to sink into her -- again and again and again. He couldn't remember ever being this swollen or hard. He wanted to strip off and join her skin to skin. 

Hermione gradually became aware of her surroundings . She could feel the rigid wall at her back and the cool air on her exposed breasts. She heard Malfoy's heavy breathing as well as her own. She started to put her clothing to rights when Draco's voice forestalled her. 

"Don't," he managed. "I want to see you." His hand sought hers, encircling her wrist and bringing her to the floor beside him. "Besides, we haven't finished."

"Finished?" she echoed dazedly. 

"The kiss." He turned the page in the discarded book to another picture of the same man and woman. Only this time, she knelt before him. Her mouth was on his swollen sex and his hands were fisted in her long hair. 

Hermione couldn't help but look at Draco's lap and his tented trousers. She wondered what he would look like. She'd never actually seen a man completely naked before. Her gaze settled on his eyes which were glittering in the muted light. His face was a study in both pleasure and pain. Hermione was finally going to touch her very own Greek God. 

"Hermione?" he asked hoarsely. 

Screwing up her courage, she murmured, "stand up."

Draco moaned in response. He'd been holding his breath, afraid he'd pushed her too far already. He got to his feet and pressed himself against the wall for support. 

He allowed her to place one of his booted feet on her lap. She deftly undid the laces and slid it off. The boots were made of dragon-hide and outrageously expensive. She was amused to see a large green 'M' on the ankles of his white socks, apparently his father monogrammed just about everything. His feet were large and pale, nearly twice the size of hers. She switched feet and made sure to tuck his socks into his boots. 

She was about to bend over and kiss his feet when she looked up to meet his amused eyes. Hermione scowled at him. "Like you didn't enjoy having a Malfoy kiss your pretty little feet," he chided. 

Hermione nodded. She bent over and pressed a kiss to the right foot. "Blessed be thy feet that have brought thee in the ways." Then, she kissed the left foot. His feet were like the rest of him - large and strong. Hermione was both eager and apprehensive to see another of his body parts. When she finished with his foot, her gaze traveled up his legs to the apex of his thighs. 

"Skip the knees," Draco ordered. "It's time to show you the parts of me that are hard," Draco quipped, recalling their earlier conversation. He flicked open the button on his trousers. "Unzip me." 

Hermione sucked in a breath. She sat up on her knees and brought her hands to

the cool metal of his zipper. Draco groaned at the slight contact. She awkwardly tugged it down to reveal green satin, the material of his boxer shorts. The cloth was smooth and her finger absently brushed against it. He murmured something urgently under his breath. She sucked in air as she pulled the combined waistbands of his trousers and boxer shorts down, easing them along his thighs. He sighed in relief at finally being released from the fabric that had encased him. Hermione gaped at the tower of flesh that was revealed. 

"Touch me, Hermione," he groaned. She wasn't sure if it was a plea or an order. Either way, she tentatively touched a finger to his aching shaft. It was hard and hot against her slender finger, yet the skin was soft and supple. At the base lay a halo of golden hair and swollen heavy sac underneath. Hermione encircled him then, to see if her fingers would fit around him. They did, but just barely. He moaned her name again, his hips thrusting against her reflexively. A small pearl appeared on the purple tip of his rod. Instinctively, she pressed her mouth there, licking it away. His hips moved again, wanting to thrust into her welcoming mouth. She was astonished at the mixture of salt and sweetness on her tongue. "Blessed be thy phallus, without which we would not be," she whispered. 

She was about to kiss him again when Malfoy's hands hooked her under the armpits and hauled her up against his chest. Her breasts were flattened against him and his sex prodded her belly. "Finish it," he begged. 

She obediently lowered her head to his breastbone and kissed him. "Blessed be thy breast, formed in strength." And then he captured her mouth, thrusting into her with his tongue as he needed to thrust into her with his shaft. She pulled her mouth from his and gasped out, "blessed be thy lips, which speak only the sacred truth." Draco released her arms and shut his eyes, trying to reign in his lust. After he'd taken several ragged breaths, he gasped out, "Hermione, if you don't want your first time to be on the library floor, you should go."

She continued to stare at him, transfixed by his harsh beauty and his raw desire for her. Hermione was mesmerized by the effect she had on him. She had caused this beautiful young man to want her. It made her feel beautiful, powerful. . .fearful. He was so much larger than she was and much more determined.

"Hermione?" he prompted. Draco's control was hanging on by a thread. When she didn't speak, he lurched towards her, causing her to jump back and scramble down the aisle. "Go! Now," he managed to say. 

Hermione Granger hurriedly snatched up her clothing and ran out of the library. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Harry and Hermione sat together in Divination. Hermione was nervously chewing on a fingernail, her thoughts centering on Malfoy. She hadn't slept a wink last night. After she left Draco, Hermione had gone straight to the showers. Between the cool water and the separation from Draco, she'd regained control over her body. Hermione had come very close to giving him her virginity the night before. If he hadn't warned her, she would have given in. Hermione was grateful that he had been somewhat noble, even if her body had protested the decision to walk away. She wanted her first time to be perfect. She even had a plan for how it would go. She wanted to have a romantic meal, maybe some dancing, and then. . .the sex. Hermione pictured a large bed, beautiful linens, candles, and soft music. Apparently, her body would have been satisfied with a quick tumble among some rare books. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by Harry who also seemed to be preoccupied. Harry was tapping his quill against the inkwell nervously -- ping, ping, ping. He sat as far away from her as possible while sitting at the same table. She stifled a grin, he was probably worried she would smack him with something if he came too close. After he'd stunned the class yesterday, she'd threatened to hex him if he ever did something that outrageous again. 

"Harry? Are you all right?"

"You're talking to me again?" Harry asked, pleased.

She smiled. "You know I can't stay angry with you for very long."

"And you've forgiven me?" Harry asked hopefully, turning his head to the side. 

She couldn't resist that innocent look. Harry knew only too well how to get girls to do what he wanted. She'd watched him charm quite a few girls in this school with that exact same expression. "Yes, but you keep your wand where I can see it!" she reproved. She was only half-serious.

Harry skipped the obvious double entendre and obligingly placed it on the table by her elbow. He was relieved she was speaking to him again. "Here, you keep it for me." Frankly, Harry was worried that he would try another stunning charm or something equally as stupid. He was ashamed of his own reckless behavior. Anyone could have walked in the classroom and saw them kissing! If something were to happen with Hermione, he wanted to be the one who would tell Ron and Ginny. He didn't want them to hear some school gossip. Harry was still torn between Ginny and Hermione and he was no closer to making up his mind today than he was yesterday. However, his subconscious had already decided. Harry had another torrid dream about Hermione the night before. And, after viewing it, he could only hope she would still be speaking to him tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Hermione tucked his wand safely away, placing it in her pocket, beside her own. Professor Trelawney began her lesson for the day and they both pretended to be interested. 

*~*~*~*~*~

"Make sure to share each other's dreams this evening. We'll use Knockwell's Dream Codex to interpret them tomorrow. Remember, pay attention to any dark omens!" Professer Trelawney ordered just before she dismissed class. 

Hermione turned to Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, I don't have my dream bead. I didn't go to sleep last night."

"S'alright," Harry shrugged. He got to his feet and slung his book bag over his broad shoulder. He was about to turn away when she cleared her throat.

She held out his wand to him and Harry took it automatically. "Right. I need a wand for charms." He turned to leave again but she grabbed his arm. "The bead?" She held out her hand expectantly.

He reluctantly placed it in her palm. It was bright red and warm from Harry's hand. "Want to give me a preview?" she asked curiously. She was hoping it wasn't a Quidditch dream. Or worse, a nightmare about Voldemort.

"Would I ever," Harry said hoarsely, his eyes drifting to her mouth. 

Hermione's leaned forward to whisper furiously because the room was still crowded with students. "Harry, is this some kind of," she looked right and then left before she spoke. "Sex dream?"

"Not all of it," Harry said defensively, tugging at his collar.

"How am I supposed to write a dream summary on this?" she hissed.

Harry couldn't keep a wolfish grin from spreading across his face. "I don't know but you should probably charge her money to read it." He tossed her a cheeky wave before turning away.

Hermione gulped as she looked at the tiny bead. "I *really* hope you aren't about Ginny."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed. She'd performed her evening ablutions and was dressed in a pair of red cotton pajamas with little griffins on the front pocket. She had her dream catcher on her lap and was fitting Harry's bead into it. She snapped it into place and hesitantly reached over her shoulder to hang it back on its peg on the wall. 

Hermione was so exhausted and knew she would have no trouble sleeping but she was worried about the dream she would have. She wondered who was the subject of Harry's amorous dream. . .was it about Ginny? About herself? She wasn't sure which of those options made her more uncomfortable. Hermione was hopelessly muddled about her feelings for Harry. Resignedly, she blew out her lamp and settled into sleep. . .

Hermione found herself in a black room. It was completely black. . .floors, walls, and ceiling - save for a white door. There was brass plate in the very center engraved with the name ' Harry Potter'. She realized that it must be the doorway to his mind. Professor Trelawney said that everyone's experience would be different so it was impossible to predict what each student would see when entering another's dream. Hermione resignedly grasped the heavy brass handle and pulled it open. 

Hermione walked through the door and entered one of Professor Sprout's greenhouses. There were long tables full of various pots. Each of them contained delicate Wizard flower blossoms. She closed her eyes and inhaled the delicate perfume from the exotic flowers. All of the plants in this particular greenhouse were not only prized for their beauty but also for their magical properties. All of these plants could be used in various potions. The pollen from the Voluptuous Violets, which were nearly overflowing their containers, were used in protection spells. The Bejeweled Bluebells which were winking at her from their beds could be used to cure stomachaches. The Ostentatious Orchids, which hung from baskets, were the main ingredient in a powerful lust philter. It was one of the reasons that this particular greenhouse was off limits to students. 

When Hermione bent down to smell one, she spotted Harry. He was crouched behind one of the enormous pots in the far corner. He was anxiously watching the doorway. "Harry?" she called.

Harry didn't appear to hear her.

"Harry?" she said again. Hermione walked over and stood in front of him. Still no response. "Harry?" She waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't see her. Apparently she was here to observe and not interact. Hermione made a mental note to ask Professor Trelawney about interacting with another person's dreams. And what if the person in question was a lucid dreamer and he or she possessed the ability to control dreams? 

Just then, the hothouse door swung open and Draco Malfoy appeared. Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry had a sex dream about Malfoy? But no, DreamHermione was just behind him. Hermione gasped as she got a good look at both figures. Draco was much shorter than he really was. His hair was slicked back against his head, like it used to be when he was younger. He was dressed in his school robes but they were much too large for him. Hermione realized that this was Harry's perception of the world so ,because he didn't like Draco, he made him less appear less appealing. And DreamHermione was more beautiful than Hermione was. Her eyes were slightly larger and her hair fell in soft curls around her face. She was wearing a little bit of makeup too. Hermione smiled at Harry warmly - even though he couldn't see her. Harry's vision of her was slightly-idealized but she knew it was because his gaze was affectionate.

Her attention was drawn back to Malfoy and DreamHermione. "What are we doing here, Malfoy? You said you needed my help with an Herbology project but we're not supposed to be-"

Malfoy put an orchid blossom under her nose. DreamHermione inhaled deeply. "That's it, Granger, take a big whiff," he sneered.

When DreamHermione drew back from the flower she batted her eyelashes at Draco. "Oh, Malfoy, you suck at Quidditch and you sort of look like a ferret but I want to sleep with you."

Draco leered at her. "Orchids work every time." He yanked her forward and kissed her roughly.

Hermione laughed outright. Obviously, Harry thought Malfoy had to resort to nefarious means to get girls. She was also amused by what her dream self had said. Since when had Hermione given a damn about prowess on the Quidditch field? She giggled, while *she* didn't, *Harry* most certainly did. 

She looked over at Harry and found him watching this sordid little tableau with his fists clenched. He jumped to his feet. "Let her go, Malfoy!"

"Potter!" Malfoy put DreamHermione behind himself and glared at Harry. "Never figured you for a voyeur."

Harry towered over Malfoy. "There's not going to be anything to see, Malfoy."

DreamHermione dazedly shook her head. "Harry? What happened? Why-"

"He tricked you, Hermione. He used that orchid to make you want him," Harry explained, still glaring at Malfoy.

DreamHermione gasped in shock. "Ostentatious Orchids?! But they're used in Pure Passion Potion!" She kicked the back of Malfoy's leg and he screamed like a girl. "Malfoy, how could you?"

"Ow!" Malfoy whined. "What did you expect? I'm nothing but a rich little prat who thinks he's special."

Hermione laughed. This was clearly Harry's assessment of Draco. "Well, don't hold back, Harry, tell us how you really feel."

"Get out of here now, Malfoy," Harry said menacingly. 

"What if I don't want to?" Draco snarled.

Harry balled up his fist and Malfoy's eyes widened in fright before he pushed past Harry and ran out of the greenhouse.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's it? You threaten to hit him and he runs?" 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked solicitously.

"Yes, I-I think so," DreamHermione answered. She looked up at Harry with watery eyes. "I had no idea he was so. . .so. . horrible." She flung herself into his arms.Hermione could think of many terms to describe Malfoy but 'horrible' wasn't one of them. 

"It's all right, Hermione," Harry soothed as he smoothed her hair. "He'll never touch you again."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Hermione said dryly. 

DreamHermione ran her hand through Harry's tousled hair. "Harry, I never realized how incredibly handsome you are. I want to be more than your friend - much more. But wait a minute. . .we can't." She gave a deep sigh. "What about Ginny? And Ron?"

"It's all right, Hermione. I broke up with Ginny this morning and she found a cute new boyfriend already. And Ron doesn't mind at all." Harry pulled her closer, his mouth seeking hers. 

Hermione shook her head. "And that was the sitcom solution to our problems." 

"Harry, I'm so glad I waited for you." DreamHermione kissed him then. 

Harry shrugged off his robe and threw it on the mossy floor and pulled her to the ground with him. They just held each other as Harry smoothed DreamHermione's hair. Harry was so gentle and tender with her that it made Hermione smile. But soon, the atmosphere became charged with that sexual attraction that arched between them like lightning. 

"Hermione, let me show you. . .teach you. . ." Harry muttered against her mouth as he lowered her to the earth. His hands tugged impatiently at his own clothes. Harry pulled open his shirt, scattering the buttons to the far ends of the room. 

Hermione's breath caught as she watched him. While Draco was pale and smooth, Harry was tanned and rugged. Draco's hair. . .all of it. . .was blond and silky. Harry's was dark and crisp. Hermione held onto the table for support as she watched herself succumb to Harry's seduction. he wasn't as practiced or smooth as Draco but he was passionate and considerate. His hands were callused from years of practice at the Pitch, yet he softly stroked her skin. Harry bared her breasts and then bent to nuzzle them with a reverence that stunned her. He gazed at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The real Hermione was having trouble standing and he hadn't even touched her.

DreamHermione writhed under him, uttering soft sighs as he suckled at her breasts. His hand drifted under her skirt and her movements became more intense. "Harry!" she pleaded.

Harry lifted his mouth from her breasts reluctantly and pulled at his belt buckle. He deftly unzipped his trousers and then bent over DreamHermione purposefully. "Are you sure want this, Hermione?" He cupped her face in his hands. 

"Yes, Harry, I want this - I want you."

"Then take me," Harry groaned as he released himself from his trousers.

Hermione was disappointed that her view was obscured by DreamHermione's legs and then ashamed of herself for watching. Is it voyeurism if the person you're watching is yourself? She tried to look away but couldn't. 

By now, Harry had entered her. There were tears in DreamHermione's eyes and he kissed them away. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Hermione."

She kissed his mouth and gave a startled gasp of pleasure as he moved against her. "It's okay, Harry, just don't stop."

And there, among the flowers, Harry deflowered her. His face was beatific as he closed his eyes and let himself glory in the pleasure of her body. Hermione wet her suddenly dry lips. Harry started to say a syllable of her name each time he drove into her. "Her-mi-o-ne. . .Her-mi-o-ne," he chanted. "Her-mi-

"O-ne!" Each syllable was punctuated by a sharp rap on the door of her bedroom. "Her-mi-o-ne!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Bloody hell," she muttered. It was morning already. 

"Hermione? Are you in there? Do I need to send a search and rescue squad?" Ron called cheerfully. "You're going to come down to breakfast with us if I have to break down the door and carry you."

"Um, I'll be right there, Ron!" she called.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: I will probably be updating twice a week now that the story is a bit more complicated. :D Thanks for your patience. 


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Experience 8

RATING: R

PAIRING: DM/HG, HP/HG

SUMMARY: Love triangle between Harry/Draco/ Hermione. Virginal Hermione decides to let Malfoy seduce her and enlists Harry's help!

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the rest all belong to JKR. *sniffle*

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:

  
  
  
  


**************************************************************************************************** 

Hermione and Ron walked down the staircase together. She had hurriedly thrown on her school uniform and robes. Hermione felt like she was on overdrive. Harry's very vivid dream last night had taken her by surprise. She knew that he had a crush on her but she never imagined that her best friend could be so passionate. Hermione wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

Meanwhile, Ron kept sneaking looks at her. "Um, are you okay, Hermione?"

She swallowed reflexively. "Fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem. . .off," Ron said, giving her a once over. 

"Nope. Just fine." Hermione was grateful to see the Great Hall come into view. She picked up the pace and so did Ron. They finally reached their table to find Ginny, Harry, and Parvati already seated. Hermione and Ron took seats on either side of Parvati. Hermione hoped that when they both had their mouths full of food, there would be no opportunity to ask embarrassing questions. 

But she underestimated Ron's concern for her. 

Ron scooped some scrambled eggs onto his plate. "Hermione, did you have a bad dream? I had to knock on your door forever. And you were making these strange little noises. Like you were moaning or something." His brow furrowed. "I think you said 'Harry' a couple of times."

Hermione nearly choked on her toast.

Harry coughed loudly. 

"Were you having a nightmare about Voldemort? Were you asking Harry to save you?" Ron persisted.

"Um . . ." Hermione stalled, thinking of a plausible lie.

Ginny patted Harry's back. "Are you okay?"

Hermione couldn't look away from Harry and his girlfriend."Actually, you're right, Ron. I had a dream about Harry, well actually. . .I had *his* dreams." She smiled at everyone. 

Harry was seized by another coughing fit. 

"Professor Trelawney is making us share each other's dreams. We made these dream catchers and it keeps your dreams in beads that you can share with another person. Harry's was *very* interesting," Hermione drawled, catching Harry's eye. 

"What was it about?"Parvati asked curiously.

Hermione and Harry continued to stare at each other. "Oh, about flowers. . .and other things."

Ginny frowned.

"Harry had a dream about flowers?!" Ron asked incredulously. "Ohhh. . .what a scary dream. Did the big bad flower come after you, Harry?" he teased.

Harry glared at him. "Yes, a big flower with big *spider* on it. Oh wait. . .no, that's your phobia ."

Hermione flushed as Harry met her eyes again.

"What else happened?" Ginny asked, watching the byplay between Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, um, Harry took something from me." Hermione couldn't resist kidding him. . .or was it flirting? 

A flush creeped up Harry's neck but his eyes were locked on hers. "Ah no, if I remember it right. . .you *gave* it to me."

"That's right, I did," Hermione didn't want to look away. 

"Took what?" Parvati asked. 

Hermione ignored the question. "And Malfoy was there too." 

"Ugh!" Ron said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "That really is a nightmare!"

Ginny asked, exasperated by the behavior of her boyfriend and his best friend. "What did you take from her, Harry?!"

Neither Harry or Hermione would answer her.

**************

After breakfast, Hermione caught up with Harry in the hallway. There were only a few students around them because classes started in fifteen minutes."Hi there," she said, biting her lower lip. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Harry said, ducking his head. His nervousness was killing him. He told himself that it was just Hermione. They'd had a million little conversations in the hall. It was no big deal. He followed her into a corner of the hallway. They were obscured by a large statue and the meager light from the torches created a dim space that felt protected. "What's on your mind?"

"Um, about the dream-"

"Hermione, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I can't help what I dream about."

"You're sorry about it? You didn't want to, um, have. . .the dream?" Hermione questioned, feeling a little hurt.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh no! Not that I. . .I didn't mind. . .you know."

"I think that's my line," Hermione said, grinning at him. 

It made Harry's heart beat faster. "You're so beautiful, Hermione." It came out before he could stop it.

She blushed. "Thank you." Hermione felt beautiful when he looked at her that way. Or when Malfoy looked at her in a very different way. . .woah! Malfoy. "Um," she paused to lick her lips.

Harry followed the movement with his eyes.

She pressed his dream bead into his palm. "I think you should probably put this some place safe. We don't want it to fall into the wrong hands." She noticed the look on his face. "Um, Harry, we're obviously attracted to each other. But we already know that it can't go any farther, right?" 

"Are you sure about that, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice dropping a little. He looked around them, noting the empty hallway. Excellent. He moved a bit closer, putting one arm on the wall over her head. "I have *experience* too."

"Harry-"

He bent his head and brushed his mouth against hers. "You won't regret it, Hermione. I'll be-"

"Harry," she interrupted. "Malfoy and I. . .um, the other night. We-"

"Did you sleep with him?" Harry demanded.

"No, I didn't! But, even if I did, that's *my* decision, Harry," Hermione reproached. 

Harry took in a several calming breaths and backed away from her. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt so possessive of her. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said finally. 

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I know you don't like him but I do."

"No, you want to sleep with him. Believe me, it's not the same thing."

"You slept with someone you didn't like?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That's not the point, "Harry said quickly. "I just don't want you to regret it." And he knew she would. Malfoy would only end up hurting her.

"I won't," Hermione said definitively. "Draco's charming, funny and-"

"What did. . .what did you do with him?" Harry asked tightly. 

"I don't think I should tell you that," Hermione said as she stepped away from the statue. She was a little frightened by his jealousy but she was also a little thrilled by it. It was proof positive that he didn't just see her as a friend and he wasn't just concerned about her welfare. 

Harry's blood was boiling just imagining the two of them together. "Hermione, I-"

"We'll talk later Harry, " she promised as she stepped from behind the statue. 

Harry sagged against the wall, feeling like an utter prat.

*********** 

Later that afternoon, the three friends were standing in the field behind Hogwarts once more as Madame Hooch bellowed orders into the megaphone. This was their second lesson in physical self-defense. She had spent the better part of an hour instructing them on more techniques. 

"I hope they don't make us partner with Slytherin again," Ron said, rubbing his shoulder. "The last time I ended up in the hospital wing."

Harry gave Hermione a sly smile. "I liked it better when we partnered with each other."

Hermione's mouth went dry at his obvious teasing. No wonder so many girls had a crush on Harry. "I guess it wasn't so bad," she whispered. Ack! She really *was* flirting with him.

Madame Hooch spoke into her bullhorn. "Find an opponent from an opposing House!"

Everyone groaned except Hermione. She was busy searching the crowd for Malfoy. And she found him sauntering towards them with an indolent smirk on his face. He nodded at each of them in turn. "Weasel, Scarhead," he said before his eyes stopped on Hermione. "Granger."

Hermione was having the hardest time keeping an impassive expression. She cleared her throat. "Need a partner, Malfoy?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. . .but not you," Malfoy smiled at her crestfallen look but his features hardened as he looked over the top of her head to see Harry who was glaring at him. "I thought Scarhead and I would have a go."

"Why not, Malfoy?" Harry returned. "I kick your ass on the Quidditch field often enough. Might be fun to literally do it here."

Hermione still stood between them. "Stop it! This is ridiculous, you-"

But they lunged at each other and Ron pulled her out of the way. "Leave them alone, Hermione, this has been coming for a long time." 

Hermione struggled in his grasp. Poor Ron thought this was just because of Harry's long standing feud with Malfoy. He had no idea that this particular argument was about her. "Let me go! I have to stop this." He didn't release her. "Madame Hooch! *Madame Hooch*!"

But she didn't hear Hermione's cries over the din. The field was full of sparring partners and the sound of grunts and groans filled the air. She couldn't even see them from her vantage point on the right side of the field.

Harry and Draco circled each other. Malfoy reached out and shoved Harry who stood his ground and pushed back. "That's all you got, Malfoy?"

"Not even close, Potter. I thought I'd give you another scar or two. Just tell me where you want them," Draco said angrily.

Harry took a swing at Malfoy but missed when the other boy backed away. "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"You're missing the point, Potter. *She* doesn't want me to leave her alone." Draco punched Harry in the jaw. 

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head but he managed to stay on his feet and moved away from Draco. "She doesn't even like you. You know that, right? She just wants a quick shag and she thought you'd do." 

Draco was unperturbed -outwardly at least. "Suits me fine. It's not like *I* have a girlfriend or anything." 

Harry took a swing at Malfoy and socked him in the eye. "What the hell are you implying, Malfoy?"

"Do you need me to use smaller words?" Draco taunted. 

Ron stared at Hermione questioningly but she looked away. "Let me go, Ron. I have to get Madame Hooch."

Ron released Hermione and she began fighting her way through the crowd to Madame Hooch. Ron turned his attention back to Malfoy and Harry. It almost sounded as if Malfoy was accusing Harry of cheating on Ginny. Ridiculous! Harry loved Ginny. But who were they talking about?

Harry punched Malfoy in the stomach, bringing the other boy to his knees. "You're not good enough for her!"

Malfoy glared up at him, blood seeping from his mouth. "Maybe not but I'm a hell of a lot better than you!" Draco swept his led under Harry, bringing him to the grass as well. 

"Stop it this instant!" Madame Hooch screeched as he came up to the group. "This is about self-defense, not beating the tar out of each other." Harry and Draco were both sporting black eyes. They had various scrapes and bruises as well. She glared at both of them. "I'm *very* disappointed in you both. Go to the hospital wing. I'll mete out your punishment later." She swept away from them in a flurry of robes.

Harry and Draco sneered at each other. "This isn't over, Potter," Draco snarled before he began the long trek to the infirmary. 

"I hope so, Malfoy!" Harry called as Hermione and Ron helped him to his feet.

"What were you two going on about?" Ron asked as they began walking back to Hogwarts.

"Nothing," Harry said tightly. 

"You're an idiot," Hermione reproved.

"Oh yeah?" Harry grated out. "Well, *I*'m not the only one."

"What's going on?" Ron tried again. "What are you two not telling me?"

Harry looked at Hermione who was silently pleading with her eyes and then turned to Ron with a smug expression. "Hermione's mystery man is Malfoy."

Ron grimaced. "He is?" He looked Hermione over carefully before turning back to Harry. "Is she under a spell or something?"

"Not unless you call 'lust' a spell," Harry returned, eyes flashing.

"Lust?" Ron said, looking a little green. "For Malfoy?"

Hermione was trembling with rage. "You promised me you wouldn't tell!"

"That was before I knew you were actually serious about this thing!" Harry shouted.

"What thing?" Ron queried, mystified by their anger and the hidden messages they seemed to be sending each other with their eyes.

"I'm sure Harry can tell you all about it, Ron," Hermione snapped as she headed back to the school ahead of them. "That's what he's good at!"

********

Madame Pomfrey was pacing in front of the window. She had twenty-seven injured students and ten beds. Most of them had minor bruises and cuts but a few had more extensive injuries that needed her attention, including three or four broken bones. She really wished Madame Hooch had taken more magical precautions to prevent injuries. 

Madame Pomfrey managed to triage all the students. The less serious ones were sent to the back room. She placed both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the storage room since they were also waiting for Madame Hooch. Neither of their injuries were serious. She stuck her head in to check on them and found Ginny Weasley sitting on the end of Potter's cot. 

"Miss Weasley? Could you patch these two up for me? All you need to do is put on some that herbal salve." She gestured to a large round container. "And bandage it." 

"Of course," Ginny said, shooting an uncertain look at Draco Malfoy who sneered back at her. 

Hermione came in just behind Madame Pomfrey. 

"Miss Granger, could you assist Miss Weasley in bandaging them up? " she asked.. 

"I'd be happy to," Hermione agreed readily. 

"I'll just see to the others," Madae Pomfrey said before she bustled out of the room.

"You can bandage Malfoy," Ginny asserted, grateful to be released from her duty where he was concerned.

The storage room was stacked with various medical supplies both magical and mystical. There were several wire racks that contained bandages, ointments, and creams . Other shelves held herbs and spices that could be used to make medicines. The cots were situated against opposite walls and tucked into the corners.

Hermione smiled down at Malfoy. "Guess you're stuck with me." She had been headed straight to her room when she decided that she should probably check on Draco. Unfortunately, he'd been put in the same room with Harry.

Draco's eyes had brightened up when she came in the room - especially when he noted that she hadn't said a word to Potter. He leaned back on the cot and put his arms behind his head. "I'm all yours, luv." His smile was downright sinful.

Harry snorted. 

Hermione smiled at the endearment.

"Did you come to see Harry?" Ginny asked as she peered around a shelf at her. She was confused by Hermione's behavior.

"No, I came to see Draco," Hermione answered honestly. She didn't even look at Harry. She grabbed up the salve and went back to her 'patient'.

"Why would you do that?" Ginny asked, wrinkling up her nose. 

Draco scowled at her.

"Hermione has a crush on him," Harry said, attempting to embarrass Hermione.

Ginny's mouth dropped in shock. *Malfoy* is your crush?"

"You told them you had a crush on me, eh?" Draco crowed, pleased by the news. 

"Except for the part when I didn't tell them it was you," Hermione answered, situating herself on the end of the cot. 

"Truth's out now, though," Draco drawled. 

"What? That you're an arrogant prat?" Harry said, looking at him from his unblackened eye. "Because we knew that a long time ago."

"Careful, Scarhead. You're almost beginning to sound jealous, what would your girlfriend think?" Draco smirked at Ginny.

"Shut up, *Malfoy*." Ginny spat at him. "Everyone knows their just friends."

"Is that a fact?" he returned. "Then, why are we fighting over her and not you?"

"I see. The word 'friend' must have confused you." She replied, nastily, trying to keep a worried look off her face. "There the people *you* have to pay to hang around you, and the rest of us just make freely."

"Good thing for you. Don't think the Weasley's would be able to afford to buy anymore once they got through all your brothers," he sneered. "Harry alone would have emptied your bank vault."

"Some of us aren't as cheap as others." Harry grinned.

"Expensive *and* annoying. What a deal," Draco replied dead-pan. 

"Shut up, Draco," Hermione said, without rancor. She'd never admit it but she was secretly pleased that he was giving Harry and Ginny such a hard time. Harry deserved it for revealing her confidence to Ron and Ginny. . .well, she just didn't like her on principle. She stood beside his bed, the open jar of salve in one hand, and the sticky contents on the other.

Draco reached over, placing his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "Anything you say."

"Didn't take you long to train him, Hermione," Harry jeered.

"A gentleman will do anything for the right lady," Draco said with a smile, catching Hermione's eye. 

She began applying salve on his swollen cheek. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts." 

"Not anymore," Draco said, soothed by her tender touch and the gentleness in her eyes. She really wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met. He could never imagine any of them taking the time to bandage him up.

"Too bad, I was going to kiss it and make it better," Hermione said with a grin.

"In that case, there's a place due south that urgently needs your attention."

"That's disgusting, Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"In case you didn't notice, Potter, I wasn't talking to you!" Draco returned before he murmured to Hermione. "And I was talking about my mouth." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled at him when he pulled back, completely charmed until he added, "No wonder you never get the girl you *really* want, Potter."

"You don't know what your talking about, Malfoy!" Ginny said, nearly trembling with rage. But she noticed that Harry didn't bother to deny it.

Hermione nudged Malfoy. "You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone about Harry," she whispered.

"Yes, I promised I wouldn't *say* anything. I'm just implying. I had no idea SheWeasel would be smart enough to take the hint."

"She isn't. You heard her denial, didn't you?" Hermione said. 

"What are you two whispering about?" Harry called, craning around Ginny to see them. 

"Why don't you worry a little bit less about them and a little more about me?" Ginny screeched, standing up and smacking him with the medical supplies. "Bandage yourself up, Potter. Or better yet. . .ask Hermione to do it!"

Harry was immediately remorseful. "Ginny, please don't-"

But she was already headed to the door and she wasn't looking back.

Harry spared Hermione and Draco a glance before he bounded after her.

Draco sighed. "Alone at last." He had a self-satisfied smile on his face. He'd managed to shake Scarhead up and, with any luck, he'd be so busy making up with his girlfriend he wouldn't have time for Hermione. 

"You're evil," Hermione said, quite seriously. And why didn't she seem to mind?

"What do you expect? I'm a Slytherin."

"I should be angry with you," Hermione tried to look upset but failed miserably. "I think you corrupted me."

"Not all of you," Draco said, his eyes hot. 

Hermione ducked her head. "Not yet anyway." 

"I think we should take another tour of the third floor. What about you?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm free tonight."

***********

Ginny Weasely shook out Harry's robes looking for the dream bead. She'd gone straight to his rooms because that was the last place he'd look for her. "Ah ha!" she crowed as she found it. She snapped it into the dream catcher and threw herself on Harry's bed. Ginny was desperate to know what Harry really felt about Hermione and this was the only way she could think of to discover his true feelings. Ginny closed her eyes and murmured a sleep charm she'd learned from Professor Flitwick. 

  
  
  
  


A/N: Please excuse me for not updating! I've been a bit busy lately with another fic and life too. I'm aiming for a chapter every week or at least every two! Sorry for the delay, please forgive me. 

  
  


Acknowledgments:

auzora- Thanks! Here's more angst.

chibo- I love that descriptor for Draco - elegantly evil! Thanks.

Jenn- Thanks!

Shadow- sorry about the cliffies! I love 'em.

DreamingOne- I think I'd take them both but, yeah, Draco is a hottie, huh?

HPfreak18 - I will do both endings. Although, right now it looks like its going more in Draco's favor.

Steph- Thanks

Sarah -I really appreciate it! Thanks.

yam- Thanks. We'll see.

deedee - a little bit but not quite. But Harry is kind of a boy slut, huh?

Observer-We'll have to wait and see.

gin-thanks!

Sunnyday- don't worry, she will!

Indir- Sorry I forgot the knees! Those are important!

EvilOrangeCrayon- Yes, I think the five fold kiss is beautiful too. And, yes, its hard to choose between Malfoy and Harry.

KarenaElizabeth- I think she should get both of them. I want both - it's only fair, right? LOL. Thanks for reading. And, yes, like Draco. . .I'm evil. Bwwwaahhha!

Anwe- thank you so much! Here's more.

fierydragon- I really appreciate it! I'm glad you still like it. Thanks!

Oscar- calm down. I will be updating at a slower rate for now. Don't hate me! Eeks!

Hplover- Thank you kindly! I appreciate it.

Meemo- Yes, my Draco is a bit different that Snippy's version. He's big on the innuendo! :) Thanks!

Anonymous- I'm glad you like it! And. . .yes, life got in the way. Sorry!

Faery- Faery. . .as in Growing up on the Hellmouth? I love that story! If this is you, you made me into a Dawn/Spike shipper!

Trinity Marquise- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life. . .blah blah. . .but I updated today. :) Don't worry,I'm continuing with the fic, just at a slower rate.

allthethingsIsay- I'm sorry!

Vega- I'm glad you like it.

Chica- I did. Sorry!

Jae- I"m glad you like Harry too.

Shinto- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

LOTR junkie- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Draco could be Legolas' kid brother.

Wow- Thanks!

Tori- thanks!

Waterdemon- I did. :)

Utterchaos- It'd be hard to compete with Draco, wouldn't it? :)

Flexilexi- How was Driver's Ed. That's important, you know. :) I'm glad you like it. You don't like Harry?

Alexix- thanks!

Athenian- I love your nic. I'm glad you are enjoying the fic and you like the characterization. I've been working on it. Screw Harry? That's cold! :)

Ann22- I did! Sorry you were dying.

klutzyputzy- You and I might be in the minority for the Harry ending. But I like Harry too. :)

Laura- I'll do my best! :)

Kasumi- You assume right! And, I'm glad it was just smut for the sake of it. . .I want it to be sort of tender.

Sak- She will be!

Lala- Thanks!!!

Jane- The wait is over.

Musiklover- No, she'll be handing over her own dreams for Harry to view. They should be interesting. :)

Laura- I will!

CloudySkiez- I really appreciate it! I'm glad you still enjoy it. :)

Serpentdefeu- Breathe. . .breathe. . .*passes defribrilators*

Laylana- I won't. . .but I feel like their starting to round up a lynch mob. LOL

a reader- Thanks!

Raven- I appreciate it!

SecretKeeper- This one is more snog and less smut. . .sorry I shocked you. :)

Crystalline- I want harry to come and see my dreams too. :)

Foxychic- Thanks!

Destria- Nah, not a PWP. Where's the fun in that?

Shelly- Thanks!

Evan- Harry's been a naughty boy!

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Experience 9

RATING: R

PAIRING: DM/HG, HP/HG

SUMMARY: Love triangle between Harry/Draco/ Hermione. Virginal Hermione decides to let Malfoy seduce her and enlists Harry's help!

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the rest all belong to JKR. *sniffle*

****************************************************************************************************

Ron found Ginny sitting on Harry's bed. She was staring at the wall, seemingly oblivious to everything around her. She was clutching a handful of tissues in her right hand and her eyes were red-rimmed. 

"Gin?" Ron asked tentatively. "Are you all right?"

Ginny dazedly turned her head at the sound of his voice. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on him. "No, I'm definitely not all right," she said hoarsely. 

She was starting to scare him. He'd never seen her act this way. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ron asked, sitting down beside her. 

"Harry. He-"

"You heard he was hurt, didn't you?" Ron interjected. "It's not that bad. He just has some bumps and bruises. It's nothing to wor-"

"I saw him," Ginny got out. "I went to the hospital wing when I heard."

"Then what?" Ron asked, mystified by her behavior. 

"He's sleeping with Hermione," she spat. 

"Ginny, we've talked about this before," Ron said with a sigh. "They're close but they're only friends. Just like Harry and I are friends."

"Oh really?" Ginny said sarcastically, throwing his arm off of her shoulders. "So he's had sex with you in the greenhouse too?" Her pain was rapidly being replaced with anger.

"Harry and I. . .what?" Ron said, frowning. "Er, no. We've never had. . .are you telling me you saw the two of them?"

"Oh, I saw it all right." She reached behind him and plucked the dream bead from Harry's dream catcher. "Lie down and take a nap, Ron. You can see it too," Ginny said furiously.

"No, thanks," Ron said, staring at the bead with disgusted curiosity. He shook his head. "Ginny, is this all over a dream? I hate to say it, but that's natural. Most guys have sex dreams about other girls. It doesn't *mean* anything."

"You didn't see them in the infirmary, Ron!" Ginny cried. "He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Harry was more interested in her than me. Not to mention the way he acted around Malfoy."

"Now, I *know* Harry doesn't have a thing for Malfoy," Ron said seriously. "I mean. . . sure, they scowl at each other and fight a lot. Some people say its unresolved sexual tension, but I think-"

"Ron!" Ginny screeched, exasperated with him. "I wasn't implying that they had some sort of homosexual. . .whatever. The point is, that he was jealous of Malfoy!"

"Oh, you mean, because Hermione. . .ugh. . .has a crush on Malfoy." Ron screwed up his face.

"Yes!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"That still doesn't mean that there's anything going on between Harry and Hermione. Harry's probably just worried about her. Maybe-" Ron broke off as snippets of his two best friends' *very* friendly conversation at breakfast and the fight Harry'd had with Malfoy came into sharp focus. Throw in their unusual behavior lately. . .and there was only one possible explanation. "He's cheating on you," he whispered.

"Exactly," Ginny said, the fight going out of her. She buried her head in her hands."What am I going to do, Ron?"

"You're going to let me handle it," Ron said fiercely. 

Ginny gave a half-hearted smile at his brotherly tone. "Ron, I'm an adult. I don't need my big brother swooping in to save me."

"This time, you do need my help because I'm involved too. Harry's my best friend." Ron could barely get the words out.

Ginny, nodded. Suddenly, she was very tired. Ironically, all she wanted to do was sleep because she simply couldn't think about this anymore tonight. "Fine, talk to him, then -- *just* talk to him," Ginny emphasized. She could see the fury in his eyes and she knew from experience that her brothers took exception with anyone who hurt her. They considered it their personal responsibility to right the wrong. . . and that usually included using their fists. 

"Don't you dare worry about him, Ginny. Harry doesn't deserve it right now." He sighed, running a hand through his flaming hair. "Come on. . .let's get you back to your room." Ron helped Ginny to her feet and escorted her down the hall.

************

Harry couldn't find Ginny anywhere. He'd gone to her room, the library, the Common Room, the Hall, and even the girl's bathroom. In desperation, he'd actually checked the Chamber of Secrets. Logically, he knew Ginny couldn't get in without speaking parseltongue but. . .stranger things had happened at Hogwarts. All he'd found were a tattered basilisk skin and broken statues. Harry finally decided to go to his room and regroup.

When he opened the door to his dorm room, he was greeted by a fist. Ron's fist to be exact. Harry blearily looked up from the floor to find Ron standing over him with a grim expression on his familiar face. 

"How *could* you?" Ron said, his voice dripping with contempt.

Harry had never been so ashamed. His eyes slid from Ron's so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in them. "Whatever you want to say, say it. I deserve every word." He staggered to his feet and faced his best friend.

"Ginny trusted you, Harry! She loved you!"

"I know," Harry whispered.

"And how do you repay her? By fooling around with Hermione behind her back. . .that's how!"

"Leave Hermione out of this, it's all my fault," Harry insisted. And it was the truth. Hermione had responded to his physical advances but he'd been the one who pressed the issue. 

"You're right about that!" Ron flung himself down his desk chair. He knew Harry's reputation with the girls in this school. Ron knew she was inexperienced and probably flattered by his attention. 

"You ruined it all, Harry," Ron said bitterly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. You were going to be with Ginny. I thought you might end up marrying her someday," he added wistfully. "Then, you'd be my brother."

Harry's had to blink away tears. That had been his dream, too. He could have had it all : Ron would have been his brother-in-law, Percy would have been his older brother, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have been like his parents, and Ginny would have been his loving wife. 

"I know this sounds stupid, " Ron said, rubbing at his eyes furiously. "I thought Hermione and I might get back together one of these days. You know, In the future -- after we both did some growing up. I'm with Parvati now but neither of us are serious." Ron sighed. "We could have all been related -- been together for the rest of our lives." Frankly, Ron was jealous that Hermione had returned Harry's interest in her. He'd begun to think that she was the one girl at Hogwarts immune to Harry's charm. It made his dream even more impossible. How could he possibly measure up to Harry in Hermione's eyes?

"Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't apologize, Harry. You couldn't possibly make up for it," Ron gritted out.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry whispered brokenly. 

"For now, I want you to leave." Ron refused to look at him.

Harry took in a shuddering breath. "All right." He slowly walked to the door, reluctance in every step. He desperately wanted to fix this. Harry needed to make it right. . . but he wasn't sure everything between Ron and himself would ever be right again. Harry paused at the door. "You must hate me."

Ron looked him in the eye. "No, Harry, I don't hate you. But, for the very first time, I don't you like you."

************

Hermione found herself on Malfoy's decadent bed once more. Draco was busily looking over the refrigerator contents. "We could have some fresh fruit." He pulled open the freezer (cooled by charms) to find a couple of frozen chicken breasts. "Or some chicken and I think there's some rice in the cupboard." He pulled a packet of long grain rice from the shelves and a tin of mushrooms as well. "This isn't much but I suppose it'll do." 

"You cook?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No, but *we* do," Draco corrected. "There's no such thing as a free lunch."

"Or dinner, apparently," Hermione said, standing up. She joined Draco at the counter. He was staring at the stove with a perplexed expression. "You don't know how to work the stove, do you?"

"Of course I do!" he said defensively. Then, he shrugged. "Well, I've seen the house-elves use one."

With an exaggerated movement, Hermione tapped her wand on a burner, and the Wizard stove ignited. She dusted off her hands and looked at him expectantly. "I'll help with the rest but I want some champagne first."

"Only one glass," Draco said, wagging his finger. "Or you're going to turn into a lush," he teased.

"I didn't have *that* much," Hermione denied, grabbing up the package of rice.

Draco retrieved the chicken from the freezer and murmured a thawing charm. He then retrieved a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "I seem to recall carrying you out of here because you couldn't walk." 

Hermione enjoyed their easy banter. When he wasn't being a total prat, he was actually fun to talk to. "I think you wanted to carry me so you could touch me inappropriately," she teased, using a prim voice.

Draco rose one eyebrow. "If I remember right, you were the one who felt me up." Draco popped the lid off of the champagne.

"Your hair. . .not the other parts!"

He handed her a glass of the bubbly liquid. "If I hadn't stopped you that night, who knows what else you would have touched?" Draco said with mock dismay. "You girls are all the same," he said, shaking his head. "You only want *one* thing from me."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You're right about that," Hermione shot back. "But in my case, its champagne." She toasted him before she took a sip.

Draco began chopping up the chicken. "And you're in denial." Draco looked at her speculatively, hoping to catch her off guard. "So, what *is* going on between you and Potter?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said, setting a kettle of water on the stove. 

"Too bad. I do." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I already now that he's been hitting on you with all the subtlety of Gilderoy Lockhart, but what about you? Are you interested in him?" Draco asked, with a deceptively calm inflection to his voice. Not that he was in love with Granger but he didn't like to share especially with Boy Who Lived to Piss Him Off.

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know."

Draco relaxed a bit. It seemed as if her emotions were muddled when it came to Scarhead. Well, he'd just make sure to confuse her even more. "Fair enough."

"Harry's going to be really angry with you," Hermione said uncomfortably. She wasn't sure she could handle the two of them. She didn't want a repeat of today's fistfight. 

Draco's lips curved into a smile. "I know." 

"Promise me you'll steer clear of him until he cools down," Hermione pleaded. "There's no reason to-"

"Oh, there's every reason to," Draco contradicted. "But, I wouldn't worry too much about Scarhead. He's probably having some very mediocre make-up sex with She Weasel as we speak."

Hermione knew for a fact that they hadn't slept together and she hadn't missed the sparks shooting from Ginny's eyes either. And she very much doubted that sex with Harry would be mediocre if his kisses were anything to go on. 

A half an hour later, Draco and Hermione sat on transfigured chairs at the counter. Preparing a meal with him had been frighteningly domestic but also enjoyable. They'd both cleaned their plates with gusto. Malfoy kept commenting on the food, especially the chicken he had prepared. It was the first meal he'd ever made for himself and he was very proud. Hermione had assured him several times that it was the best chicken she'd ever eaten. So what if it was a little white lie (she preferred the roasted chicken her grandmother made)? The smile he'd given her after she'd said that it had been truly worth it. 

Draco stood up and lazily stretched, resembling a large predatory cat. "I think we should lie down, don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer though. Instead, he sauntered over to the bed, threw off his robes, and lay down on his side, tucking an elbow beneath his head.

Hermione's breath caught. Whenever he looked at her like that, her stomach did these little flip-flops. "I guess," she murmured.

"Well, last time we did it standing up. I thought we could do with a change," Draco said, openly leering at her. 

"But we didn't. Do 'it', I mean." Hermione said as she meandered over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and folded her hands on her lap. 

"See? You're just interested in one thing. . or my thing to be more accurate," Draco teased, coaxing a smile from her. "Why are you still so far away?"

The champagne had relaxed her a bit but she was still nervous. Maybe it was because he looked like he was going to leap on her. "I can move closer, I guess," she said, scooting towards him. Now, she was seated next to his knees. 

Draco laid a hand on the small of her back. "So tense," he whispered. "I'll have to loosen you up a bit." Draco grinned as he moved behind her. 

Hermione gasped as he sat down right behind her, his legs around hers - only his feet touched the floor. Her bottom was nestled between his thighs and his warm breath teased her cheek. "And you thought that would relax me?" she asked incredulously.

"No, but this will," Draco said as he brought his hands to her shoulders and began rubbing the stiff muscles. "Ever had a massage?"

"Mmmm . . .no," Hermione muttered, closing her eyes. 

Draco chuckled at her reaction even as his body tightened. "To do this properly, you'd have to be nude."

Hermione laughed as she remembered a similar comment he'd made about the mind-blowing five-fold kiss they'd performed on each other. "You're always trying to get me to take my clothes off."

"No, Hermione, I'm always offering to take them off *for* you. Speaking of. . ." Draco paused, bringing his hands to the top button on her robes. "Can I undo this?"

Hermione bit her lip in indecision before she nodded. 

Draco deftly unbuttoned the robe, even though she was facing away from him. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him how he'd acquired this unusual talent when it occurred to her that he'd probably gained a great deal of experience removing robes. He finally unfastened it and pulled it from her body, holding it so she could remove her arms from the sleeves. "There, isn't that better?"

Hermione grinned. "For you or for me?"

"Both, actually." She could literally hear the smile in his voice.

"Now, how about that annoying little vest?" Draco prompted. 

She thought about the way his hands had felt on her skin last night and the reverent expression in his eyes when looked at her. "Okay," Hermione agreed. 

Draco skillfully undid the buttons on her vest and helped her slide it off as well. "And the tie?"

"I can undo that," Hermione offered, bringing her hands to he throat but his hands captured hers.

"I said, *I* would be the one to undress you," Draco said softly. He wanted to relish the experience of baring her beautiful body to his eyes alone. Hermione dropped her hands and he loosened and slipped the tie over her head. Draco cleared his throat. "Can you stand up?"

Hermione stood on shaky knees and turned to face him. 

Draco slowly put each button through its hole. Slowly, the pale line of her throat, the creamy swell of her breasts, and the flat plane of her stomach was revealed. He pushed the sides of the shirt from her shoulders and it sailed to the floor. "Beautiful," Draco pronounced, laying his hand possessively on her stomach. His bedazzled eyes slid to her mouth. "Kiss me?"

Hermione ducked her head slightly and pressed her lips to his. His lips were soft and supple and parted to encourage her to explore within. Hermione touched her tongue to his and he entreated it to dance with his. 

Draco groaned and his arms snaked around her midriff to pull her closer. "I can't get enough of you," he muttered against her mouth. He flicked open the catches on her bras and it sprang open. Draco pressed a lingering kiss to her mouth before he bent to lavish a pert nipple with an adoring kiss. 

Hermione's breath hissed out as he sucked her nipple into his heated mouth. He drew it on expertly, knowing exactly the right amount of pressure that would be pleasurable. She threaded her hands into the silky strands of his hair as he suckled her. Hermione's knees were threatening to buckle and he gently eased her to the bed beneath him, not breaking contact with her breast. When he'd finally paid adequate homage to the left breast, he worshiped the right. Hermione moaned beneath him and her legs parted to wrap around his hips but Draco seized the opportunity. 

He tugged her skirt down her legs and tossed it over his shoulder. Then, he turned his attention to the pale pink panties she wore. They were damp and clung to her sex like a second skin. Hermione shivered at the raw hunger in his eyes. He brought his hands to the waistband and relentlessly pulled them down her legs. Draco smiled as they came off in his hands. She watched him deliberately stuff them in his pocket. . . a souvenir perhaps? It should have made her furious. She should have given him a lecture. Instead she smiled, absurdly pleased that he wanted a reminder of her. And then he situated himself between her thighs. 

"Easy," Draco murmured as he bent his mouth to the secret heart of her. He'd been dying to do this. She quaked under his ministrations but he patiently guided her with his ardent lips and his talented fingers. A part of her wondered at how eagerly he drank from her but she unable to think clearly anymore when he lapped at just the right spot. Hermione shouted his name and she moved against his face more urgently. Then, Draco blew against that exact spot . . . and that's how Hermione Granger experienced the first orgasm of her life. 

Draco was lost in her. He'd never experienced anything so intimate with another girl. Of course, he performed this act before but it had never *moved* him before. She was ineffably beautiful as she quivered in his arms and gasped his name. Draco was completely undone by her. Under normal circumstances, he would expect reciprocity. But what if he lost interest in her as soon as he orgasmed as he'd done so many times before? For some reason, Draco wasn't ready to risk it. As unbelievable as it sounded, he was having too much fun with her. . .and not just the physical aspect of their relationship. He never knew a girl could be interesting to talk to. Draco loved teasing Hermione. He even enjoyed debating with her, mainly because she was so firm in her opinions and defended them so fiercely. Draco pressed a kiss to her belly and got up to go to the bathroom. Hopefully, he could coax his erection down after he cleansed his face.

Hermione felt as if she'd just been blown apart but in the most pleasant way. She had no idea that oral sex was so incredible or that she was capable of feeling that much pleasure. Hermione thought she might have even passed out for a moment or two. She smiled as she saw Draco come back to bed. "Draco I. . .that was. . .incredible."

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Glad you liked it." He slipped into bed beside her and pulled her against his chest. 

Hermione placed her hand on his belt buckle. "Well, I hope you like it too."

"I'd love it but," Draco said, intercepting her hand and bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. "Not right now. This night is about you." 

Hermione glanced up at him and her lips curved into a smile. "Thank you."

Draco waggled his eyebrows. "Anytime."

She giggled. 

*************

An hour later, Draco paused before Hermione's door. They'd walked from the third floor together, holding hands and whispering to each other. Draco leaned down. "One more kiss and I'd better go."

"Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Eager little thing, aren't you?" Draco teased.

"No more than you," Hermione countered, standing up on tiptoe to kiss his mouth. 

The girl in the portrait hmmphed. "You're both out past curfew! And its improper for students to kiss in the hallways!"

Draco reluctantly pulled his mouth from Hermione's. "Didn't I give you enough a death threat last time?" he said with exasperation. 

Her eyes widened as she took a good look at him. "Oh, it's you. . .er, carry on then." She quickly rushed behind the tree.

Hermione laughed. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said softly. Draco didn't take his eyes off of her until she disappeared behind the portrait. He walked back to the dorm whistling.

***********

Hermione found Harry Potter sprawled on her bed. His glasses were slightly askew and he was clutching her pillow. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for her to make an appearance. His long legs went over the end of the bed and she paused by his feet, nudging them with her knee. "Harry!" she said halfheartedly. She knew she should be angry to find him here in her bed but she was chock full of good will and a bit tired. 

He continued to sleep.

"Harry?" Hermione tried again. "Get up, I want to go to bed."

Evidently, Harry was dead to the world.

She flopped down on the mattress beside him and shook him. 

Harry mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over on his side. 

Hermione touched a finger to his nose and tickled it. "Harry? Haaaarrrryyyy. . .wake up!"

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry had been awake since she walked in the room but he was hoping she'd give up and let him stay the night here. He couldn't face Ron and he was afraid Hermione would be furious with him too. 

Hermione gave up. She laid down beside him, with her back to his front and shut her eyes. 

Harry waited until she fell asleep and then gathered her up in his arms, burying his face in her fragrant hair. She may have fooled around with Malfoy earlier in the evening but she was sleeping with *him* tonight.

Behind them, on the wall, hung Hermione's dream catcher and one pearly bead began to glow as it filled with a dream's essence. 

************

The next morning, Ginny Weasley stood outside Hermione's door. She'd made up her mind that she and Harry's real problem was named Hermione Granger. Their relationship had been fine until that bushy-haired know-it-all had ruined it all. Ginny was going to confront Hermione and warn her off Harry. "Let me in!" Ginny snapped.

"Password?" the portrait girl asked.

Ginny's face contorted. "Just let me in. She's trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"Really?" the girl said craftily, thinking she'd teach Miss Granger a lesson. "Come on in." The door swung open.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny entered the room to find Harry and Hermione lying on her bed in an intimate embrace. They were spooning each other and Harry had his arm wrapped around the other girl's waist. Hermione's clothes were rumpled and it looked like some of the buttons were fastened wrong on her shirt.

"I knew it!" Ginny screeched. "I knew you two were sneaking around behind my back!"

Harry came awake instantly and bolted out of the bed. With dawning horror, he quickly glanced back and forth from the bed where Hermione was rubbing her eyes to Ginny who watched them with an incensed expression. "Ginny, I know this looks bad but it isn't what you think!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. It was exactly what a guilty person would say.

"How thick do you think I am?! I found you *in bed* together and you're trying to deny it?" she said incredulously . 

Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't!" She managed to grit out, backing away from him. "I don't want to hear any more excuses or lies from you." 

Hermione observed the scene with wide eyes. She felt like an intruder even though they were all in her room. "Ginny?" she said as gently as possible. "I know this looks really bad but I promise that nothing happened between Harry and me last night." She tucked a piece of hair behind her hair, and wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously. "I actually spent most of the night with Draco. Harry and I just slept in the same bed. Nothing happened."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "I don't remember asking for your version of events you. . .you. . .slut!"

Hermione gasped.

Harry gaped at his girlfriend. "Ginny! I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be, but you shouldn't-"

"Don't you *dare* tell me what I should and shouldn't do," Ginny said coldly. She turned her attention to Hermione. "What else would I call a girl who seduces her best friend while she's sleeping with another guy?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Although, she certainly wasn't promiscuous, there was a small grain of truth in Ginny's statement. She *had* been flirting with Harry while she was with Draco. Hermione hastily swiped at her eyes. "I know you're angry but there's no need to resort to name calling," she said as judiciously as possible.

Seeing the fury in Ginny's eyes, Harry intervened. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" 

Ginny glared at Hermione for a moment before nodding stiffly and exiting the room.

Harry turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry about that. The person she's really mad at is me."

"I got the distinct impression that she blames me," Hermione disagreed. "But, we can talk about that later. You'd better go."

"Hermione, about what she said. . .you're not a-"

She sighed. "*I* know that but you need to convince her of it. Good luck - you'll need it." 

"Thanks, Hermione." He crossed to the door and paused to look back at her. "Are *we* okay now?"

Hermione smiled and crooked a finger at him. Harry obediently walked over to her and she kicked him in the shin. "Now we are. Don't ever reveal one of my secrets again."

Yes, Malfoy was definitely a bad influence on her. Harry hopped to the door, grimacing in pain. "Right then." 

************

Harry found Ginny seated in an empty classroom. She was at the professor's desk which was on a platform. "You're late," she said without preamble. "Had to give your *friend* a 'good morning' kiss, eh?"

"No, she wished me good luck," Harry said honestly as he limped to a student desk student desks. 

She didn't allow herself to ask about his injury. "I'm touched," Ginny said sarcastically as she touched a hand to her chest. "What did you want to say to me?" she prompted. "I don't have all day."

"Right," Harry said and took a deep breath. "I want to clear the air between us, Ginny. I owe you the truth."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, tell me what happened."

"You were right about Hermione and me being more than friends."

"Yeah, I figured that part out, Potter," Ginny snapped.

"But we haven't slept together. Ever,"Harry continued, ignoring the sarcasm.

"You expect me to believe that you and that slut have never shag-"

"*Hermione* is not a slut," Harry stressed. "Please don't call her that."

"I'll call her whatever I damn well please!" Ginny stood up and rounded the desk. "It's still all about her, isn't? Harry, do you have any idea how badly you hurt me? Do you know what it's like to put your trust in someone and have them betray you?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Harry said, his eyes filled with compassion and guilt. "I never meant to."

Ginny softened the slightest bit. "I know that, Harry." He wasn't capable of deliberately hurting someone. "But why her and why now? That's what I don't understand."

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I've never thought of her that way before. The first night we were back, she told me that she was interested in Malfoy and then she started talking about. . .things."

"What things?" Ginny said carefully.

"You know," Harry shrugged, a blush creeping up his neck. "About sex."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Figures. Harry, she tried to seduce you!"

"No, it wasn't like that," Harry denied, standing up. "I just started noticing that she was a girl and then I kissed her a few times."

"A few," Ginny parroted, clenching her jaw. 

"Yes, but it's over now," Harry said softly. It was obvious that Hermione was with Malfoy now. Harry was sure that Ginny wasn't "the one" anymore but she was a good girlfriend and he certainly didn't want to be alone. Especially when Hermione was running around with that prat.

"You bet it's over," Ginny declared hotly. "You're never going to see her again."

"What?" Harry cried.

"You heard me. I don't want you around her ever again!"

"Ginny, I can't do that. She's one of my best friends! I've known her for years." 

"Its her or me!" Ginny blustered.

"Don't do this," Harry pleaded. "I promise that nothing will happen with Hermione while I'm with you but I *won't*-"

Ginny gasped. "I-I can't believe you're doing this to me. Harry, I love you. I've been in love with you since I was eleven years old." She clutched at his shirt desperately. "You're all I've ever known. You're my hero," she choked back a sob. "My knight in shining armor. Remember the Chamber of Secrets? I thought Riddle was going to kill me but you saved me. You came charging in there with only your wits and your wand. When I woke up and saw you standing over me, I knew we were meant for each other." She took in a shuddering breath. "Harry, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears openly ran down Harry's face. He realized that it was wrong to string her along when he didn't completely return her feelings. "I had no idea that you were so serious about me. Oh, Ginny," he broke off to pull her against his chest. "I'm sorry for hurting you so deeply. " He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It makes this much harder. I hope you can forgive me someday."

"What?" Ginny asked dazedly.

Harry pulled back and took her hands in his own. "I don't feel the same way about you Ginny. You're an amazing person." Harry gave her a bittersweet smile. "You're smart and funny - not to mention beautiful. And you deserve a guy who can appreciate you. . .but it's not me." 

"What. . what are you saying to me?" Ginny said, backing away from him.

"I can't be with you anymore, Ginny. I can't lead you on when I don't return your feelings."

"No," Ginny breathed, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. "This can't be happening. I--"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Let me get Parvati for you," Harry said compassionately. "I never meant to do this to you." He quit the room and went down the hall in search of her friend.

Ginny got a hold of herself and scrubbed her tears away with the back of her hand. She was through with tears and being helpless. "You didn't, Harry. This is all *her* fault and she's going to pay," she vowed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Hermione's dream catcher picked up only her dream b/c she made it and imbued it with magic. Shush now, I'm the author and I may manipulate as I please. *wicked evil grin*. Ginny will begin a campaign against Hermione that's going to get ugly. Harry will get a dream bead that will rock his socks and Malfoy and Hermione are going to get closer. :) 

  
  


Thanks: 

  
  


*** A special thank you to the Sleeping with the Enemy Yahoo Group. I love you guys! Thanks for the support. ***

  
  


Karena Elizabeth- See? I updated sooner. :) Why thank you. Yes, *I* am evil. Draco has been giving me evil lessons. Bwahhaaa!!! Ahem. . .see? Not so much of a cliffhanger this time. Expect the next part in seven days, I think. Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

Solid Fire-- Thanks for the input! There seems to be a lot of people in the Draco camp. I had no idea he had such a fan base. I feel bad that not that many people like Harry. I'm seriously considering doing two endings. :) Thanks!

Deedee- *solemn tone* Violence is never the answer. *Grin* Be prepared for more fighting over next time. :) Thanks!

Dem- Thanks! Here's more.

Petra- Thank you so much. I'm glad you like Draco. He's a joy to write! And I hope you got some sleep. :)

Jamie- Thanks for the input.

Sunnyday- Yes, he'll get a dream bead from Hermione. Just give me time . :) It'll be a juicy one. 

Indir- Was he sufficiently contrite? Basically, this was the chapter where everyone smacked Harry around. :)

Shadow- LOL! I hope your over the urge to throttle me. :) My vote is for Manger! Woah! I'm sensing a Misery type vibe here. :) But, that's Draco love for you. . .he's more addictive than chocolate-covered crack. 

SnapeLover- Here's another heapin' helpin. . .okay, I was watching Steel Magnolias today. By the way, I love my Snape too. Look for an appearance by him in the next couple of chapters.

Ruth- I'm with you on that point! I like my Draco tie-her-to-the-train-tracks-bad. The more evil he is the more attractive he is. :)

Water Demon- I hope you like Gin's reaction. She's angry!

Fierydragn- I know! I really do envy her. I'd like both with a side of Snape please. :) Ginny wasn't really developed so I took some liberties. :)

Vega- I love him too. He's a doll. :)

maggie- It's going to be a bit more of a wait now. Expect one every week or two weeks. Hopefully, it was worth the wait. Thanks!

Luthien- Sorry! I love my cliff hangers. :) 

BasiliskQueen- Kill. . .kill . .. die. . .die. You are a bit like the basilisk, huh? :) I hope this made you less homicidal. I'll update soon. Thanks.

sweetthang-37- I'm glad you like the fic. Thanks for reading. :)

Stellar- Are you English? From your word choices, I got that impression. And if you are, than I'm pleased you didn't find this fic too Americanized. Thank you so much for the wonderful review. I had a big smile on my face after reading it. I'm glad you could swallow my characterization of Ginny. JKR has more less left us hanging as to what she's like. . . except for basic Weasely qualities. And don't worry I'm not making Harry or Draco friends. They're more likely to hex each other than hang out. :) And I'm glad you like the extra courses I added. I needed some ways to get hidden emotions and agendas out into the open. Thanks! I really appreciate your kind words and opinions. Reviews like these help authors grow. :)

Felicia- I love Harry too! And, she was just a bit angry with him. She'll get over it soon.

orchid- I wouldn't either! Bring on the corruption! LOL!

Taurus- Soon enough? :)

gryffindorgirl- Thanks!

SAKURA- yep. The cat is out of the bag. LOL.

Leona- Thank you so much. I'm glad you still enjoy it.

littledoll- I'm a big fan of Draco. I wish JKR would put him into the books more. And ship him w/ someone for the love of God! Preferably Hermione. :)

Goddess- Thanks!

RoseAquafire- Thanks!

Draco'sgurl- Thanks for reading. She saw the same thing Herm did. Uh oh.

PsychoJo-No one's that stupid. :)

Wobbl- Thanks!

Snapegirl- You betcha. It was pick on Harry time this chapter. :)

Dreamer- I hope this update was soon enough. I'm glad you're still liking the story. :)

maggie (from ff.net)-- I think she should end up with both. I couldn't choose. And Harry doesn't have Gin anymore. Thanks! And, yes, it is good for my writing. I love Draco too. He's a doll.

FlexiLexi- You should be about done, right? Go summer. . .if it would ever friggin warm up. I'm glad you like Draco. He's fun to write. Thanks for reading!

SailorMoonRose- I hope you got some sleep! Thanks for reviewing.

areader- Thanks!

Lizziestar- Thanks!

SuperKK- I didn't go anywhere. Excuse my lateness. :) Expect more regular updates. Thanks!

Klutzyputzy- I don't like Ginny/Draco so don't expect that to happen. . .sorry. But I will promise you some Harry/Hermione. It's going to heat up between them. And Harry needs a place to sleep, right? :)

FeAngel- Thanks!

Meemo- Yep, Harry was in for some pain. Bad boy! Thanks! Have you seen Neemo? LOL.

SerpentdeFeu-I'm gettin' there! I had to have a chapter of plot development last time. :)

gryffspopgurl- True, true. . .we'll see what happens.

Kasumi- Yep, Harry has to pay for his 'evil' ways. And Draco's ready to swoop it at any time. :)

LOTRjunkie- Yeah, it was wildness all around this time. Poor Harry and look forward to Vindictive!Ginny next time. :)

Brittney- It *is* Hard to choose. I'd have a hard time.

me- I was headed that way! I hope I don't disappoint with vindictive!Ginny.

Shelly- It is anyone's game right now. Thanks!

Kim- I'm glad you're getting the inside jokes and you like the humor. I like a lot of comedy in my romantic comedies. :) Thanks!

C Lily- I like their clashiness too. These two are destined to squabble but I love their arguments. :) I'm glad you like Harry too. Not many do.

SarahSmarter- Bad English! Perish the thought. . .and it was also an 80's group, I believe. I don't like Ginny either. She annoys me. LOL.

Mp- Thanks!

Becca- thanks!

Chrissy- Choices, choices. I think she should take both. I'm a d/h, h/h, and ss/hg shipper. I'm always torn.

Alex- thanks!

NingNing- I like them together myself. thanks!

Lily- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

MysticDragon- I'm trying to update sooner but my other story is weighing me down. LOL.

FoxyChic4U- I'm in your boat. I like both couples. :)

blue- Thanks!

MusikLover- Whoops! Thanks for catching the slip and it wasn't Freudian! :) And, most things about Malfoy are weird and twisted.

Frost- Whoops! Sorry about the Malfoy mistake. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Experience 10

RATING: R

PAIRING: DM/HG, HP/HG

SUMMARY: Love triangle between Harry/Draco/ Hermione. Virginal Hermione decides to let Malfoy seduce her and enlists Harry's help!

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the rest all belong to JKR. *sniffle*

***************************************************************************************************

Draco Malfoy was inordinately pleased with himself. He'd royally mucked things up between Potter and She Weasel and, with any bloody luck, it would take them a month to patch things up. Of course, this would leave poor Hermione all alone and Draco would be only too happy to occupy her time. Not that he hadn't been making, er, headway with her. His practiced tongue had worked wonders on one Miss Hermione Granger. Draco could barely keep himself from smiling as he strutted down the hall to breakfast. 

Lately, he always seemed to be in high spirits. Hermione was not what he expected at all. He had no idea she would be quit so entertaining -- or passionate. She made him laugh, smile, and, well, think about someone else besides himself. Every time he thought about her, he smiled. Despite himself, he was beginning to care about her. Draco loved arguing with her and hearing her opinions on things. He hadn't found anything she hadn't had a ready opinion on - everything for house-elves to the Minister of Magic. It would all end as soon as he shagged her, of course. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts - and enjoying is what he planned to do. Draco wanted everything to be perfect. She had to fall for him completely. Draco wanted Hermione to choose him over her friends. Especially Potter.

Draco swaggered into the dining hall and squeezed in between the imposing girth of both Crabbe and Goyle. He made a mental note to look up a dietary curse. Draco was all set to have some blueberry pancakes when he noticed a commotion coming from the Gryffindor table. All of the girls were gathered around Ginny Weasley who was sobbing noisily into her red dinner napkin. They all patted her back and murmured sympathetically.

Draco grinned. Ah, trouble in paradise, eh Potter? It couldn't happen to a more deserving fellow. He shot a look at Weasel himself who was seated across from his sister. His face was almost as red as his hair and he was angrily clenching his fists. Draco sighed contentedly as he sat back in his chair. It was almost too easy. All he needed to complete the picture was to see Potter's face. He glanced at the large double doors but there was no sign of him. A smile tugged at Draco's lips as he lifted a forkful of pancake to his mouth. Maybe poor Scarhead was too upset to eat. The thought made him warm inside.

That's when he noticed a slight chill in the air and it was emanating from the Gryffindor table. They all seem to be focused on the doors as well. Draco caught his breath at what he saw. Hermione and Potter were walking together to the table. Hermione was turning red as she faced her peers. Potter's face was devoid of any emotion whatsoever as he regarded his Housemates. They sat down on the end of the table, far away from Ginny and Ron Weasley. The two students who had been seated at the end of the table promptly got up and left. In fact, the whole table shifted away, leaving Potter and Granger completely alone at the very end.

Then, a low humming noise was heard, quite like a hive of bees. The Gryffindor students began to gossip among themselves. Every so often one of them would nod in the direction of Harry and Hermione. The bolder ones would point at them. Evidently, everyone knew that Harry had been hitting on Hermione. As a House, they seemed to have gathered around the Weasleys. The rest of the hall turned their attention to Gryffindor table as the drama unfolded.

Ginny Weasley bolted out of her chair and glared at both Harry and Hermione. "I see you didn't waste any time, Harry," she said stiffly before she marched away from the table with wounded dignity. A trail of sixth year girls followed her out, all of them making inarticulate sounds of comfort. However, they all paused to stare disdainfully at Potter and Hermione before following Ginny. Ron and his little girlfriend got out of their seats. The redhead stared at Potter as if he were something Ron had scraped off the bottom of his shoe before he followed after his sister, dragging Parvati with him. 

Draco nearly choked on his pancakes. Bloody hell. Scarhead and She Weasel broke up. "What a world class cock up," Draco muttered as he shoved a hand through his hair. He meant to shake them up -- not *break* them up! With a scowl, Draco observed Hermione reach over and surreptitiously take Potter's hand. He threw down his fork. Perfect. He'd not only managed to separate Scarhead from his girlfriend, he'd practically thrown him into Hermione's arms. This was rapidly becoming a mistake of monumental proportions. 

Across the room, Hermione squeezed Harry's hand. "Are you all right?"

"Fabulous," Harry said dryly. "Ginny and Ron hate me, our Housemates think you and I are shacking up, and I think I've been kicked out of my room. Throw in a visit from Voldemort and this is my best day ever."

"Don't be silly, Harry, he won't visit the school until the end of the year," Hermione put in, earning a small smile from Harry. She glanced at the hostile faces of her former friend. "Honestly, I had no idea that it would get this bad!" she confided. "They're about ready to sew some scarlet letters on our robes."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's from a Muggle book about this woman who was unfaithful and she. . .well, never mind," Hermione said impatiently. "Trust me, it applies to the situation."

"Do you think it will blow over?" Harry asked forlornly. 

Hermione sighed. Harry wasn't used to this much negative attention. From the moment he came here, he'd been everyone's favorite with the exception of the Slytherins. His prowess on the Quidditch field and his knack for saving the school had earned him the admiration of many. Apparently, now that the student body had a chance to kick him off his pedestal, they planned to pay him back for his popularity. 

Although, Hermione knew that what she and Harry had done was wrong but she didn't think anyone else had the right to judge them for it. As far as she was concerned, this matter was between herself, Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She'd hoped to sit down with the siblings and have a long talk about what happened. She wanted to clear the air and go on with her life but Ginny had involved most of their House now. The Weasley family had been in Gryffindor for ages and they were well-respected. Hermione had no idea that they could command such loyalty. She had an awful feeling that it would get much worse before it got better.

"Hermione?" Harry prompted.

"Sure, we'll just give it a couple of days," Hermione said hastily. Now, if she could just believe it.

*******

Draco slowly ambled down the hallway to his first class. He payed little attention to the avid interest of the students he passed. Gryffindor's pesky penchant for loyalty evidently didn't cover spreading gossip. They cheerfully told the whole school what had happened that morning. Everyone was speculating about the Weasley-Potter-Granger-Malfoy love quartet. It was almost like having a real life soap opera and everyone was eager to find out what would happen next. 

Draco was annoyed with the whole situation. He could do without She Weasel's propensity to blab about her personal life. He preferred to keep his affairs low-profile whilst he was engaging in one. The bragging always came afterwards. For one thing, it would make meeting in secret with Granger a bit more difficult. But, he had less pleasurable worries right now. 

As much as it galled him, he needed to find a way to bring Potter and She Weasel back together. The current situation was intolerable and would end up obliterating his chances with Hermione. If it was Scarhead and Granger against Gryffindor House, he bet she'd probably end up in Potter's bed by the end of the week. Nothing breeds romantic attachment quite like adversity. Maybe he'd lock Potter and his mealy-mouthed redhead in one of those infamous broom closets. Leave it to a Gryffindor to pick such an uncomfortable place to shag.

"Hi, Draco," a breathless voice said.

Draco turned to see Ginny Weasley watching him nervously. "Go awa. . .I mean, hello."

Ginny blinked and then she smiled tremulously when he didn't immediately tell her to get lost. Maybe this would be easier than she'd anticipated. "What are you doing?"

"Going to class," Draco drawled, watching her with devious blue eyes.

"Oh. Right. Well." She Weasel bit her lower lip and stared at her shoe.

"Did you want something?" Draco asked, baffled by her behavior.

She took a deep breath. "I. . .I. . .I was wondering. Can I sit with you? At dinner tonight, I mean."

"You *want* to sit with the Slytherins?" Draco asked incredulously. They'd eat her alive. 

"Yes!" Ginny said defiantly. "I do."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"Because. . .*because*!" Ginny blurted out, as if that explained everything.

The blond rolled his eyes. Well, at least she was playing into his hands. Maybe he'd be able to convince her to go after Potter again. "Fine, it's your funeral." 

"Oh, okay! See you tonight!" She smiled at him briefly before she scampered away.

Draco shrugged as he took off in the opposite direction. No wonder Potter wasn't interested. She Weasel was obviously a basket case. 

*******

Harry and Hermione resolutely entered the Potions classroom. Professor Snape was no where to be seen, which probably meant that he was lurking in the lower hallway, looking for hapless first years who'd gotten lost. It was as dark and dank as it usually was but today it seemed more so. There was an aura of gloom that hung thickly in the air. Hermione had often wondered if it came from the presence of Severus Snape alone or if it came from the centuries of dangerous potions brewed in the room. Despite the bubbling of several cauldrons, the classroom was also perpetually cold and Hermione suppressed a shudder and wrapped her robes about herself.

She reluctantly released Harry's hand and took her seat beside Neville Longbottom. Harry sat down beside Ron who scooted his chair away as if Harry were somehow contaminated. Meanwhile, under the fierce glares of their Housemates, Neville quaked and quivered. It was clear that they were pressuring him to shun Hermione as well. However, he was having difficulty being rude to the young woman who had carried him through Potions since their first year. Neville settled on nodding briefly to her and regarding the board as if it held the secrets of life itself. Hermione smiled sadly at him, understanding his position. At least, he hadn't said something awful to her as so many of the girls had done while she walked down the hall. There were murmured slurs about her sexual promiscuity, her looks, and her parentage. She had tried to pay them no mind. For once, Hermione wished she'd been Sorted into Slytherin. They not only seemed to condone some of the things she was being accused of, they venerated those who did engage in those activities. 

Speaking of. . .Hermione shot a look at Malfoy who was holding court across the room. The Slytherins seemed to be amused with his involvement in this sordid business and had spent most of the day congratulating him. Draco sat next to Crabbe who was grinning stupidly at something Draco had said. As if he could sense her gaze, he turned to her. Hermione was astounded to see compassion in his eyes. Of course, it was carefully concealed by a mask of mockery but she knew him well enough now to see the kindness there.To her horror, Hermione felt her eyes begin to well up and her lower lip tremble - all because of a sympathetic face. She had the nearly ungovernable urge to run over and fling herself in his arms. Instead, Hermione furiously blinked away the tears and took a deep breath. 

Draco's brow knitted and she saw his fists clench on the table as he glared at the Gryffindors before settling on her once more. "Hypocrites,"he mouthed to her. 

Hermione could only nod because it was an apt description. 

Draco mouthed something else that she couldn't quite understand. 

"What?" she said silently.

Draco patiently murmured the message once more. She shook her head in confusion.

Draco held up both of his hands. He curled back three fingers and his thumb on each hand, leaving his index fingers. He brought the two fingers together and made them kiss chastely. "Tonight?" he mouthed.

Hermione suppressed the urge to laugh and nodded happily. For the first time today, she didn't notice the censuring looks or the nasty comments. For a moment, she and Draco were alone in the world. 

With a wicked glint in his eyes, Draco brought the two fingers together once more and made them kiss in a less chaste way. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

Hermione mouthed her assent. 

Then, he allowed one digit to kiss the other in slightly more "friendly" places. Draco looked at her in askance. 

Hermione's cheeks flared with color but she inclined her head. 

Draco grinned back at her and made the other finger reciprocate. He waggled his eyebrows in a mock leer.

She giggled helplessly. 

Draco beamed at her reaction. Unable to stop himself, Draco laid one finger down on the scarred wood of his potion's desk and then placed the other finger on top of it, making the two fingers undulate against one another in a lewd manner. 

At this, Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. 

"Mr. Malfoy, if you've finished with your pornographic finger theater, I believe we should start class," Professor Snape intoned. His tone was only mildly annoyed because it was a Slytherin who'd dared to disrupt his class. If it had been a Gryffindor, they'd have been marched straight up to Dumbledore's office for an expulsion hearing. 

Hermione gasped as she noticed that she and Draco were the sole focus of the entire classroom. Ron's lip was curled in something resembling disgust. Harry was angrily scratching down their assignment on his piece of parchment. The Gryffindors as a whole stared at her as if she were the Whore of Babylon and Lady Godiva wrapped up in one neat package. The Slytherins seemed to be amused by Draco's pantomime. 

"And now that we know Mr. Malfoy's and Miss Granger's evening plans, I believe you all have a potion to brew. Copy down the ingredients and begin your assignment," he demanded, returning to his desk.

On the blackboard, in Snape's serial killer scrawl, were the ingredients for a protection potion. 

Hermione glumly began copying it down. She wished it would protect the drinker from embarrassment. 

**********

After classes, Harry went to his dorm room. He was hoping that Ron would be off with his girlfriend or talking to their House mates. Unfortunately, he found Ron seated at the desk doing homework. Since when did Ron ever do his homework right after school? 

Harry stood awkwardly in the door way. "I just came to get some of my stuff. " 

Ron scribbled away on the parchment, his quill scratching furiously as he ignored Harry. 

"Ron, I know you can hear me," Harry said, exasperated. "It's only going to get worse if we don't talk about it."

The redhead determinately kept his eyes on the paper before him. 

This was worse than their fight over the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "Ron, please let me fix this-" Harry began. 

"Get. Your. Stuff. And. Get. Out," Ron snapped, turning around to pin Harry with cold eyes. 

Harry took a step back, stunned at the anger in his friend's expression. "I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize!" Ron spat. "Do you know what you did to her? Do you even care?!"

"Of course I care about her, Ron. Ginny's a wonderful-"

"Shut up! You broke up with her this morning and the next time she sees you, you're practically attached to Hermione. If you really cared about her, you wouldn't have hurt her this badly. You don't deserve her. And she's certainly done nothing to deserve you," Ron said scathingly. "So, why don't you take your stuff and get out of here?" Ron turned away from him, his body rigid. "And I'd look for another dorm room if I were you, *mate*. You're not welcome in this one anymore."

With shaking hands, Harry loaded up his belongings. He paused by the door, trying to think of something - hell, *anything* , he could say. Unfortunately, nothing he thought of would possibly suffice. Instead, he managed, "I'll miss you, Ron," before he ducked out of the room, blinking back a tear.

He didn't see Ron look up sadly and mumble, "I'll miss you, too." Sometimes the cost of family loyalty was almost too much to bear.

********

The whole of Slytherin stared at the splotch of red in the center of their table. Somehow, this love quartet just got more bizarre. Ginny Weasley was seated next to Draco Malfoy and was babbling away while he was trying to get through his meal. Draco had no idea that she could be so bloody long-winded. He almost pitied Potter. 

To make matters worse, Hermione and Scarhead were no where to be seen. As he scanned Gryffindor's table, he noted Weasel himself was in attendance and glaring at him mightily. Draco was too preoccupied to care. He was busy spinning images in his head of what they might be doing. The most disturbing involved her "comforting" Harry. So help him, if he touched one curl on her head, he'd use an Unforgivable curse - one Potter couldn't throw off. And to make matters worse, he was forced to babysit Scarhead's cast-off. 

Apparently, She Weasel thought that her daily life as a poor person was fascinating. Her parents grew their own food and she actually admitted to it. They actually dug around in the dirt, like animals. Revolting. Although, he supposed it was better than foraging in trash dumpsters for their meals - but not much. The next topic she came up with was the Chamber of Secrets. Amazing. A blow-by-blow account of Harry Potter's bravery and ultimate triumph over his father's boss. While talking about the infamous chamber, she started to blubber when she mentioned the Boy Who Lived. No wonder Potter cut her loose. 

"You know, maybe you should give him another chance," Draco said slyly, putting

a bite of roast beef in his mouth. 

Ginny looked up sharply from her plate of deflated mashed potatoes. She'd been pushing them around her plate for most of the meal. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her nose was running. 

Great. She's leaking, he though uncharitably. Draco heaved a disgusted sigh as he shoved a dinner napkin at her. This being nice business was really quite a chore. 

"I don't need him," Ginny said defiantly, dabbing at her eyes. "I don't even like him anymore."

"Riiiiigggght. That's why you're seated with the Slytherins whining about your life," Draco said sarcastically. What was it about Gryffindors and their self-delusions? "You're obviously upset about losing him," Draco said, trying very hard to actually look concerned. "Why not patch things up and give it another go?" he said hopefully.

"He won't take me back!" Ginny wailed, her eyes tearing up. "He likes *her* now."

Draco knew exactly who Ginny was referring to. "Well, she's not available."

"So, he should just *settle* for me?!" Ginny cried, heat seeping into her wan face. 

"Yes, well, beggars can't be. . ." he began before censoring himself. "Er, yes."

She Weasel glared at him before her expression became sharper, speculative even. "You're Hermione's boyfriend now, aren't you?" Ginny asked carefully.

"For lack of a better term, yes," Draco said warily. 

She smiled at him then, fluttering her lashes slightly. "I see."

Draco shifted his chair away from her. He had a bad feeling where this was headed.

"You know, Draco, you're very handsome."

"I know," he replied insolently. 

Ginny leaned forward and traced the House crest on his robe. "I never noticed before."

Draco grabbed her hand and put it away from him. "I never said you could touch me She Weasel."

"My name's Ginny!" she retorted, her temper flaring.

"And I care because. . .?"

"But you were being nice to me. You let me sit with you!" she said crossly. "I thought you wanted to. . ." she made a vague hand gesture, "with me."

Draco laughed outright. "That never crossed my mind," he said disgustedly. "I was trying to get you to go back out with Potter."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Don't you want to get back at them? Because, Harry and Hermione-"

Draco didn't want to hear it. "That isn't going to happen. Why don't you leave the sneaky, underhanded plotting to a real Slytherin? Go back to Potter and do whatever it is you two do with each other," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "Saving puppies, walking grandmothers across the street, etc."

Ginny scowled. "I wouldn't take him back if he begged me."

Draco didn't believe that for a second. "Who are you kidding? If he showed the slightest interest in you again, you'd be begging *him*."

Ginny's face was now flaming with anger. "Oh really? Well, while we're being honest here, let's face facts. Now that Harry's free, you don't have a prayer with Hermione."

Draco had the very same fears but he'd be damned if he'd discuss them with She Weasel. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I don't care about you or your opinions." Draco stood up from the table. "I'm going now." He pointed to her chair. "You stay here."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it, Malfoy?" Ginny said with quiet intensity. "You'll find out soon enough. I did."

Draco once again scanned the table, looking for Hermione or Scarhead but there was no sign of them . 

"I bet she's comforting him right now," Ginny said bitterly. 

With a muttered curse, Draco strode away from her.

"Owl me when you get the urge for some payback," Ginny called.

**********

Ginny was right about the comfort but wrong about the method. "Hermione, I don't think this is going to help," Harry said doubtfully. 

The table in Hermione's room was loaded with Muggle ice cream containers that her parents' had owled her that afternoon. She'd kept them cold with a freezing charm until she was ready for them. There was every flavor imaginable - vanilla, mocha, fudge ripple, and chocolate chip cookie dough to name a few. 

"Don't be silly, Harry. This is the best way to handle a break-up. We'll eat enough ice cream to make ourselves sick while we talk about your ex-girlfriend. First comes commiserating, then we'll say all sorts of uncharitable things about her, and we'll follow-up by remembering the good times you had with Ginny." They'd decided to skip dinner so they could eat dessert instead.

"And this works?" Harry asked. Whenever he'd ever broken up with a girl before, he and Ron had talked about it briefly, played a game of Quidditch, and he'd simply forget about her after a few weeks. Frankly, the guy way of dealing involved infinitely less work - and calories. 

"Absolutely," Hermione assured him as she handed him a spoon. "Eat up, then." She took a bite of the cookie dough ice cream. "I've done this dozens of times with girls that came to me for help," she explained. "Being a prefect, isn't just about enforcing the rules, you know." 

Harry took a bite of the fudge ripple, smiling at her bemusedly. He was honestly touched, even if her concern was unwarranted. "If you say so."

"I'll start," Hermione said, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry you two didn't work out, Harry. I know you were pretty serious about her."

"I was," Harry admitted. "But I feel. . .well, relieved. Isn't that a bad sign?"

Hermione frowned.

"Well, it's good now because I'm not with her. And it's bad, too. Maybe we shouldn't have gotten together in the first place."

Hermione leaned forward and said conspiratorially. "To be honest, I never could understand why you two were together. She isn't the kind of girl I'd picture you with."

"And what kind of girl is that?"

She took another bite of ice cream and sat back in her seat uncomfortably. "Let's not talk about that now."

But Harry desperately wanted to talk about that and other things, too. He wanted to know if he had any chance with Hermione. And exactly how serious she was about Malfoy - naughty finger puppets aside. But instead of pushing, Harry smiled at his best friend and played it safe. "Thank you for letting me staying here, Hermione."

"You're welcome," Hermione said with a dismissive wave of her hand. " I couldn't very well let you sleep with Fluffy, could I?" 

"I mean it," Harry said very seriously. "You could get in trouble for this. And if our Housemates weren't being prats, I could've roomed with one of the guys," Harry said with a scowl. 

"Well, at least one Gryffindor is on your side."

Harry looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry. This isn't your fault but they're punishing you, too."

"I've had worse punishment than being 'forced' to hang out with one of my best friends." Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand comfortingly. But what had been consolation earlier in the day when they were faced with an angry table full of Gryffindors, took a decidedly sexual turn when the two of them were left alone together. 

Harry turned her hand over in his; it was easily swallowed up by his own. He rubbed his thumb over the pads of her fingers. "It's kind of funny when you think about it. We're being punished for something we didn't even do."

Hermione cleared her throat. "We *did* kiss."

"Just kissed," Harry said, rimming his lips with his tongue as though he were imagining one of scorching kisses. His green-eyed gaze was intent. "Don't you think the crime should fit the punishment?"

Hermione was about to protest when Harry brought her hand to his face and kissed her palm, his tongue teasing the soft skin. All the while, he watched her with a carnal smile on his face. "Harry, we shouldn't."

"Why not? I'm not seeing anyone. You and Malfoy," Harry gritted out the hated name, "aren't exclusive, are you?"

"We never said that we were, but-"

"Good," Harry said firmly. "Then, you're free as well." 

"But Draco and I-"

"Hermione, you've heard the rumors about how many girls he's been with. Do you think he saw them all one at a time? The truth is, you have no idea if he's seeing someone else."

She opened her mouth to deny his claim when she realized that what Harry said was possible.

"And even if you asked him about it, I doubt he'd tell you. Malfoy isn't the most honest person." 

Hermione couldn't argue with that either. Sometimes, all the plotting he did was rather. . .well, endearing. He was so unpredictable.

"Then, you and I are both entitled to a little bit of fun, aren't we? Come on, Hermione, don't you want to see what a guilt-free kiss is like with me?" 

Hermione shut her eyes as she tried to summon up a defense against Harry's logic. It was proving very difficult. She couldn't deny the attraction between them but she wasn't sure it was wise to act on it. 

"Aren't you rebounding?" she managed. "I would be taking advantage of you."

"You can take advantage of me any time you want," Harry murmured. His voice had darkened with passion. He prowled around the edge of the table and seized her up in his arms. 

Hermione went willingly. His body felt so good against her own. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands seeking the sleek lines of his back. Her hands tightened on his shoulder as he kissed a path from her neck to her jaw line before his mouth came down on hers. As always, he very literally took her breath away. Hermione felt as is his mouth were consuming her, committing every nuance of her response to memory. 

Harry was lost. She was everything he wanted and more. Harry reluctantly released her mouth. "Hermione?" he said hoarsely as he brought his hands the buttons of her shirt. "Can I. . .?"

Harry's hands trembled as he brought them to the cool cotton of her blouse. The buttons resisted his numb fingers but he managed to undo them. All the while she stood sweetly in his embrace, a bit dazed by his attentions. Harry's eyes became a little unfocused as he bared the perfection that was Hermione to his ravenous gaze. Harry dropped to his knees before her, bringing his face flush with her chest. Her skin was pale and unblemished and Harry longed to taste it with his mouth. But he needed to do this right. Harry licked the smooth circle of her navel, letting his tongue slide inside. Hermione gasped at that and he chuckled against her skin. Then, he kissed his way up her abdomen, leaving no inch of flesh untouched. Harry finally reached the lacy green scrap of her bra. He struggled with the clasp but managed to get it open. 

Hermione gasped as he brushed the back of his knuckles across the sensitive skin. "Oh. . .Harry. . ."

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before he suckled her as though his life depended on it. Harry's voracious mouth sent shockwaves through Hermione. He was far from gentle but not painful by any means. Harry was intense lover- completely consumed by his passion, insensate to anything else. And Hermione was more than willing to be consumed.

Panting, Harry released her nipple with a gasp. The harsh puffs of humid air reeked havoc on her exposed skin but she managed to keep her knees from buckling. Harry stood to his feet, fitting himself against her and letting her feel the heated manifestation of his hunger against her thigh. 

"I want you, Hermione," he said hoarsely.

She knew what he was asking her permission to do. Hermione quivered, seized by both anticipation and indecision. She wanted to see where this path led. Yet part of her wanted to push him away and re-establish her position as a friend so that she could pursue Malfoy. Unfortunately, both of these voices were insistent and equally attractive. 

"Harry, I can't," she whispered. "I want you and I want him. I don't know what I--"

"I know," Harry rasped. He stood for a movement as he sought to control himself. Finally, he was able to back away from her but his hands were shaking. "Why don't you cover up?" he suggested, turning his face away.

With a flaming face, Hermione hastily re-fastened her clothing.

"I think," he paused to clear his throat, "I should take a shower."

"Oh?" Hermione said, her brow furrowing. Then her eyes dropped to the tented fabric. "Oh!"

Harry laughed. For some reason, he loved drawing her attention to the fact that he was male. 

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione murmured. 

"It's fine, Hermione. I'm not the first sexually frustrated guy to take a cold shower."

"All right. Well, then, I should probably go do a sweep," Hermione said awkwardly, backing towards the door. "I need to look for students who are out of bounds or out past curfew."

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" Harry said, a gleam in his eyes.

Dear Merlin, she'd be sleeping beside him tonight. Only this time they wouldn't be exhausted. Maybe offering Harry the use of her bedroom was a bad idea. . .or a very good one.

"Er, no. That's okay. We have Divination early tomorrow," Hermione babbled, still backing towards the door. "In fact, I have a dream bead in my catcher for you," she reminded. If it was possible, Hermione colored further. " I apologize in advance," she said hastily. 

Harry could hardly wait to see what it was about. "What for?"

"You'll see. Just remember that I've been thinking about both of you. It's only natural that I dreamt it." 

Harry couldn't wait to fall asleep, except for that pesky Malfoy part. With a predatory stride, he shadowed her movements. 

"I'll, um, see you later." Hermione threw open the door and prepared to make her escape when Harry seized her arm. 

He pulled her closer, his mouth captured hers in a brief but branding kiss. "I just want you to remember one thing, Hermione, *I* have experience , too."

The next thing she knew, Hermione was out in the hallway. "Merlin help me," she muttered as she went off to patrol the halls.

**********

"Lumos!" Hermione shouted and her wand blazed to life, casting a warm glow in the dreary darkness of the hallway. She was patrolling outside of the Potions classroom once more. She made a mental note to give the other prefects a piece of her mind about always making her monitor this particular area.

She couldn't fathom anyone braving Professor Snape's wrath to come here after hours or during the day, for that matter. The torches were sputtering and sparking in her wake as she peered into the bleak blackness. There were random remnants of chains on several closed doors. She'd often speculated that some of them were fully-equipped medieval torture chambers she'd seen in books. Hadn't Filch alluded to that on several occasions? Hermione shuddered and quickly made her way down the hall. The sooner she got out of here, the better.

At least being here in the dark gave Hermione some time to think about her rather muddled feelings. Not that she'd had any epiphanies, of course. If anything, she was more bewildered than ever. Draco and Harry on their own were more than one girl could handle. Together, they were tour de force. Her dream last night had proved that. She put that from her mind and fervently hoped that Harry would still be speaking to her tomorrow. 

Hermione extinguished her wand light. She turned the corner and was about to sprint to the staircase when an arm reached out from the shadows that clung to the edges of the hallway and pulled her into the gloom. A large shadow settled over the face of her captor, hiding his identity. She was pressed against the cool stone wall and a warm body held her in place.

"Let me go!" Hermione shouted, struggling to bring her wand arm up when her wrist was encircled and pinned against the wall.

A low chuckle issued in her ear. "You should curb those violent impulses, Granger."

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. "And you shouldn't be sneaking around after dark abducting prefects." 

"You weren't at dinner tonight," Malfoy said. 

It was disconcerting to speak with him but not see his face. "No, I wasn't. Harry was upset so I tried to cheer him up with some ice cream," Hermione explained.

"Is that all you tried to cheer him up with?" Draco demanded.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "That's none of your business, is it? We're not a couple." 

"Maybe not in the conventional sense but we are involved, Hermione," Draco said tightly as he invaded her space, pressing close to her body. "And I don't share."

"You don't share but I have to. Is that it?" she questioned. 

"Are you jealous, Granger?" he asked mockingly.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Hermione snapped. 

He said nothing.

"It's a fairly simple question, Malfoy. Answer it."

"At the moment? No. Although, I had the most. . .unusual offer today," Draco said coyly, bending down to nip Hermione's ear.

She pushed at his chest but she couldn't move him without aid of magic and he still held her wand arm. "Who?"

"She Weasel herself."

"Why, that. . that. . ." Hermione broke off with an inarticulate sound of rage. 

"Yes, apparently she had some quaint notion of paying you back for supposedly stealing Potter by sleeping with me."

"And you said. . .?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco gloried the jealous spark in her big brown eyes and the slight quiver of her lower lip. He kept her waiting for a delicious moment before he shook his head slightly. "No. I'm not interested in Scarhead's cast-offs." 

There was a dual meaning in that sentence. "You've got some nerve!" Hermione lit into him. "I haven't been with anyone yet and you've been with just about everyone above the fourth level. I'm not even sure the ghosts are safe. And yet here you are trying to make me feel bad about a few kisses with Harry. I should-" She abruptly stopped speaking to when his mouth silenced hers. 

"You talk too much, Granger," he managed between kisses. 

He released her arms and she wrapped them around his neck. A nagging little voice in her mind tried to make Hermione feel guilty for kissing two boys in as many hours but she it was impossible to dwell on it when Draco clouded her mind. 

"Now, where else did we agree to kiss each other?" Draco teased as he pulled back.

"I think I remember," Hermione replied, a bit breathless from her exertions. Why did he have this effect on her? Draco had made her want to do something impulsive - like engaging in heavy petting in a school hallway. 

She smiled as she brought her hands to the buttons on his shirt. His robe had been donned hastily and hung open to his waist. She quickly undid them, eager to touch sculpted smooth skin of chest. She slid her hands into his shirt, resting them against his sides and bent her mouth to his chest. Draco's head fell back and she lavished attention on his pale throat as well as the rigid lines of corded muscle upon his chest. 

Emboldened by his reaction, Hermione pushed him back against the opposing wall and knelt at his feet. Draco's eyes held hers as she reached for the buckle on his belt. She calmly undid and it and then brought her fingers to the button at his waist. She undid it and slowly slid the zipper down. Draco groaned as she slowly traced his trapped erection. 

"Did you want me to kiss you here?" Hermione murmured. 

"While I have no doubt that he does, I don't think the hallway is the appropriate venue."

Hermione gasped in horror at the unmistakably silky voice coming directly behind her. She struggled to her feet and turned to see the maliciously amused face of Professor Snape. 

Draco suddenly noticed that he'd lost the delicious sensation of her hands on him and blearily looked over to find Snape standing there. " Oh, bloody hell."

Instead of reprimanding Draco for his language, Snape raised a brow. "Indeed. Kindly put your clothing to rights, Mr. Malfoy."

With a sigh, Draco obliged him. 

Hermione's eyes beseeched Snape. "Professor, we were just, er-"

"If you're about to tell me that you were looking for your quill or some other equally asinine excuse, save your breath. I've heard them all and I know very well what you were doing. Mr. Malfoy was even kind enough to give the entire class a pantomime of tonight's proceedings. The only question is, how should I deal with this situation?"

Hermione's life flashed before her eyes. She saw herself being asked to turn in her prefect's badge. She saw Dumbledore sending a graphic letter home to her parent's. She saw herself being escorted out of Hogwarts due to some archaic anti-strumpet rule on the books. 

"Don't forget to breathe, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said with wicked amusement as he regarded her panic-stricken face. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir?" Draco asked, still watching Hermione carefully. 

"Go back to your room. I shall deal with your punishment tomorrow morning."

"Detention," Draco said with sorrowful certainty.

"I'm afraid so," Snape said with mock concern. 

"And Hermione?" Draco pushed.

Meanwhile, Hermione was breathing, albeit raggedly. Her eyes were fixed straight forward.

"*Hermione*, is it?" Professor Snape drawled. "I need to speak with Miss Granger. After all, she is a prefect and is supposed to uphold the school rules. Therefore, her infraction is much more severe."

"Professor," Draco began, about to protest when Snape waved him away.

"Go to your room, Malfoy, or I'll have to send an owl home."

"Yes, sir," Draco said reluctantly before he turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Her. . .Granger."

"Goodnight," Hermione managed, still staring at Snape with wide eyes.

"Come with me," Snape ordered, leading the way to his private office. Hermione had been in there on several occasions since she'd started her research project. However, this was the first time she'd been in there for punishment. She almost pitied the Slytherins. It was a singularly unattractive place with its many jars of preserved oddities and its stiff, gnarled-looking chairs. Snape also had a rather large collection of ugly black magic items that were kept under lock and key in a curio cabinet. Hermione idly wondered if he used any of them on unruly students. Surely, that would be better than what he was about to do to her. His robes billowed around him as Snape sat at his desk. 

"I've heard the most interesting rumors today, Miss Granger," Professor Snape began. 

"Really?" she said dumbly.

"Yes, really," Snape replied snidely. "About Weasley, Potter, Malfoy, and you. Would you happen to know the nature of those rumors?" 

"I can guess," Hermione admitted. 

"So, Hogwart's little celebrity broke up with his girlfriend and took up with you." 

"No, sir!" Hermione denied. "Harry and I are just friends at the moment."

"Well, you're obviously seeing Malfoy," Snape pointed out gleefully.

She squirmed in her seat. "Yes, sir, but I really don't think that my personal life is any of your affair."

Professor Snape cocked an eyebrow at that. Something quite like respect flitted over his face before it settled into its familiar harsh expression. "I shall decide what is and is not my business. And since you are trying to obtain Potions Mistress status, you are very much my concern. I'll have you know that I can only recommend a handful of people in my lifetime."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "And you don't think I'm worthy now?" she said hesitantly.

"Your work has always been. . .acceptable," he admitted. It was high praise from Snape. "Until now, I'd always considered you a sensible if misguided young woman."

Hermione frowned "Sir?"

"While pursuing matters of the heart, or whatever you were searching for in Mr. Malfoy's trousers," he said with sadistic glee, "is a distraction from your goals. See that you don't lose sight of what you want."

"I promise," Hermione vowed. And she wouldn't. Her future was very important to her. 

"That's settled then," Professor Snape said, standing to his feet. "Off with you."

"What about my punishment?" Hermione silently cursed herself as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I think being friends with Potter is punishment enough, don't you?" he returned. "Although, if I catch the two of you in another compromising position, the penalty would be severe." 

Hermione stifled the need to defend Harry and nodded.

"Finish the potion you've been working on and we'll call it even, all right?"

Hermione had gotten the impression that Snape was secretly pleased with her desire to obtain a Potions licensure. His obvious concern merely confirmed her suspicions.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, beaming at him. 

"Don't look at me like that, girl, " Snape said irritably. "I merely want the potion you've been working on."

Hermione continued to smile at him.

"Get out of here before I change my mind."

Hermione grinned as she walked to the door. 

"And Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned to look at him.

"Try to find a less conspicuous place for your romantic liaisons. "

Red-faced, Hermione left the room. The sound of Snape's devilish laughter followed her down the hall. 

  
  
  
  


A/N1: Hello all! I didn't desert you. I've had a wicked case of writer's block and a run of really bad luck. My engine exploded in my car, my grandfather died, and my kitty, Wiley, also died. *Sniff* I promise to post more often. 

A/N2: I have a live journal now! A big thanks to schuyler for helping me create it! It is located at: 

I also have a yahoo group that will tell you when I update. You can find it here: To subscribe send an email here: angeldevoteefanfiction-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


THANKS:

  
  


My thanks to Contra Veritas, the best DM/HG site on the net as far as I'm concerned. I love the song that was selected for my story. Garbage is a great band. I found another one that also fits. . . "You're The One" by Tracy Chapman. It includes the lyrics: "Some say you're crazy, say that you're no good. Say that you're family is cursed with bad blood. I think you're cute and misunderstood. I wouldn't change you if I could. Let them talk you down, call you names. My mind is made up. It ain't gonna change. Sure in my heart. Happy and free. You're the one. . .you're the one. . .you're the one for me."

Schuyler - My editor and general muse. She has been behind me all the way on this fic and has offered idea, suggestions, and comments. You're the best! She has a wonderful, dark, angsty DM/HG fic called "Fragments of a Malfoy" that I'm hopelessly addicted to. Another part soon, right? Also, she has a RPG game that I am honored to be taking part in. I will be playing Harry Potter. Want to join or see what happens? Email her at: sky@pensieve.org

Julia Malfoy - Thank you for reviewing. So, you like D/HG do you? I do too. Draco is a doll. I promise that everyone will be happy by story's end.

Iasair- Yes, Ginny is kind of bitca. . .but anyone would be under the circumstances. Thanks for reviewing!

SolidFire- Well, I did update regularly. Sorry! It shall be more regular from here on out. Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Ginny is a bitch but not a pushover. I hate girls who are like that.

shadow- Hermione's dream will be in the next one. There just wasn't time this time. And don't be worried about the reading of the smut.. .I do it too! Hey. . .I write it too. Hmmmm

SnapeLover- Sorry for the typos. . .hopefully this one was better. And how do you like my Snape? Did I make him wicked enough? And yes I do make my Harry a bit more naughty. I can't stand it when Harry is the boy next door. I like my bad boy Harry better. Hermione is a lucky, lucky girl.

Chieri- Thank you for reviewing.

deedee- isn't Harry tricky? :) He's got himself in a sweet position now. Thanks for reading and reviewing! And, yes my Ginny is a bit bitchy.

Sojoca- Now, you're talking! Both! Whoohoo! I would want both. LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing!

HPFreak18- Sorry so long between updates! Please forgive me.

wickedwitch- Hello there! Thanks for dropping by and giving me the lovely song. I love your site.

jamie - Thank you for reviewing.

Sunnyday -Is she close enough to Harry now? It didn't work out quite the way I thought. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Jules- Harry's in for more crap. He's being blackballed. :) Yes, I did want Ginny to get more angry with Hermione,t hough. Isn't that what girls always do in these situations? Beat up on the "other woman". Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Morgana- Is this harsh enough punishment? Hermione was wrong but not THAT wrong, right? Wait, now I'm confused. Thank you for reviewing!

Steph- Calm down! LOL

stellaire- Thank you for reviewing.

V-girl - Thank you for reviewing.

Indir- William Faulkner.. .*shudders* Don't remind me of that wretched man. LOL. How did it go by the way? Pass with flying colors? Yes, Harry and Hermione are in for it. They're going to have to pay for what they did. And I'm glad that you are emotionally involved because I'm evil that way. LOL

Steph- Well, I hope you liked the Harry/Hermione parts! :)

BlueEmerald- Come on now, Hermione isn't *that* bad, right?

JoshSMB- This is the best compliment I have ever received about my writing. Thank you so very much! I'm almost speechless. Thanks for taking the time to email me!

Heather- Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it.

Crystalline-- The shagging shall begin soon! LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

NotSoBlondie- Sorry for the cliffhanger and thanks for reading!

Me!-- Soon enough? LOL

oscar- Sorry it has been a while. Thanks!

Jamie- Thank you for reading!

Goddess- Sorry it has been so long. LOL.

Jjpdg- I'm sorry it took me so long and yes I fully intend to finish it. LOL. I'm not going to leave Draco without some Hermione. I've decided to do two endings to give everyone a happy ending. :) Your predictions are...interesting. We'll see what happens. LOL

Kiwi- Thank you kindly and I'm glad you think they are in character. I hate when Harry becomes suddenly evil or Draco becomes a nice guy. :)

Grace- AbFab...lol. I'm glad you like it and I didn't abandon it. . .:)

Dena- Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Devil&co - I most certainly did. :) Sorry it has been so long.

Earanila- Thank! I'm glad you like it.

Becky - I'm glad you like the story and thanks for your input!

Moonprincess- Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Glad you like the story!

Petra- I updated. Do you hate me for taking so long. I thought you all were going to send a firing squad after me. LOL

Holly - Thanks for your ideas and your input. You're a doll! :) I'm glad you like the story.

Monet- I"m not really a Ginny fan myself. She can be a bit irritating. Is it just me or are there very few H/HG fanfics out there? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like the teasing and innuendos. I love writing them!

True- Thanks! 

Codie- Aw, but Ginny's been hurt. She should go a little postal for a while. Heh...menage a trois. . .you might not be far from the truth.

Flexi Lexi. I have a live journal under my email address angeldevotee. You can check there for updates. It is nearly July 4th. I haven't updated in so long. Bad author!

Cami- I think I may just make two endings. I'm glad you enjoy it and that you like my writing style. I'm a romantic comedy kinda girl and I love seeing the couple end up happy together.

MioneAngel- Thank you so much! I like fluff and substance. I try to do some of both but this is on the fluffy side of fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

DarkAngel- Thanks for putting me on your list! Thanks for reading.

Maggie- lol. They just might hurt me. I'm going to do two endings because I can't bear seeing Draco or Harry unhappy. I love them both! :)

UniversalMoon- Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is hard to choose, huh? I like both too.

Vega- Thanks! I love Ron and I hate when he mysteriously disappears! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Was Draco mean enough this time? :) I'm wavering on how to represent him. 

Hulaberrie- LOL. So, another vote for Harry. :)

VivianPotter- Thanks for reading and everyone has to have a villain, right? Ginny is a convenient one. LOL. Boy, she is bitchy all right.

mystic- There's something to be said for both of them, isn't there? I don't envy Hermione. Both of them are attractive.

obiwankatie- Oh, thank you so much! And ha ha! I converted another H/Hr shipper. I get a toaster now. LOL. A really, really excellent D/H fic is We'll Always Have Paris by Melissa. You can find it on fiction alley. It has a H/D/Hr theme to it too. Thanks for reading!

QuiddyCat- I know. *sniff* Buffy is gone. Spike will be on Angel next year and I'm excited. Yes, you noticed some Buffyisms. You know, I think they just creep into my consciousness. :) I used to write Buffy fanfic but found myself more intrigued by Harry Potter lately. Thanks!

Brittney- Harry AND Draco? The mind boggles but what a nice image. *drools a bit*. Ahem. Yes, Ginny is a bit of a bitch but I think she's justified. And she's only just begun!

Sak- I'm glad you like the kick. That is something a female best friend would do. :)

waterdemon- Thanks! I was trying to portray Ginny's struggle. She's angry, she's sad, etc. Too many emotions. :) Thanks for reading.

DeathChick- There will be two endings so don't worry!

Poison- Well, I'm a bit slow! Thanks for reading!

Apollonia- Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. I love Draco too and I've decided to do two endings. Everyone will be happy at story's end. :)

gryffindorgirl--Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reading.

becca-No one is going to die. LOL

person- Thanks!

Ning Ning- Well, I'll throw in as much naughtiness as fanfic allows. But I'm also on aff so look for the really naughty stuff there.

Meemo- I think I was. Nemo...ooops. Captain Nemo...hmm. Thanks for reading! And I've decided to do two endings. No worries.

Aisaki- Thanks for reading!

Sweetthang- Thanks for reading! Yes, Draco feels more for her than he ever thought. I think the poor boy is in for his a wild ride. :)

Sakura-Thanks

Musiklover- It has been a while. The bead is just pearly, no hidden meaning. LOL. And you will know Herm's dream next time. :) It'll be a doozy. I made them all uncomfortably close. Let the fireworks begin!

Luthien- Bitch slap. Snicker. Thanks!

SecretKeeper-Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't cause you to flunk. LOL

Yemily- Don't die! LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love love triangles because it just drives you crazy. Will they or won't they? LOL

IceAmethyst- It is a hard decision. I don't envy Hermione for making a choice. I couldn't' decide. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

PsychoJo- LOL. Draco could make anyone promiscuous. :) 

Shannon- Sorry about the heartbreak. Love's a bitch sometimes. :)

Sailor Moon Rose- Beware the ex-girlfriend! LOL. Absolutely. Ginny is in wrecking mode. Look out Hogwarts.

CrystallineLily- Yes, part of me prefers Draco too. There is something to be said for bad boys, isn't there? Makes you want to reform them, you know. Decisions. Decisions.

Stellar- Thank you so much for the thoughtful review. When I saw it was from you I let out a little "whoop!". So, you *are* English. I've always wanted to go there. Mostly, London. Breaking up Harry and Ginny was always part of the master plan and I wanted to make it as difficult as possible. It will effect the rest of the fic, too. I love the teenage angst it involved and the reactions of all the characters. Lines are being drawn. I'm glad you think Draco is himself. He is so difficult to write because Hermione would certainly not want to get involved with him. I'm glad he appears to be in character. I think he's so appealing because of the bad boyish quality he gives off. Who wouldn't want to reform him? I wish JKR would use him more. And, yes, I hate it when he suddenly become Harry-like and starts being kind to puppies and such. I like my Malfoy mean. :) Anyway, I really appreciate the time and effort this took for you. And I'm sorry it has been soooo long.

Foxychic- Everyone is on the hate Ginny bandwagon. LOL

MsSaigon- I loved that play. I balled my eyes out. I'm glad you like both Harry and Draco. They are both different but intriguing partners. I'm not sure I could choose between them. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Demoness- Hope it wasn't too scary. LOL

Serpent de Feu- There's only so much you do on here. LOL.

Laylana- And how! LOL. Women unite.

elemmire- Yes.

Kasumi- Thank you so much! And, yes, she is. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Letter

Dear Readers,

To all of those who have read and reviewed my fanfiction, I want to say thank you. You really have helped me to improve my writing and have meant a great deal to me. I am very sorry I won't be finishing my fanfiction. But it is because I have decided that it is time to start writing in my own universe with my own characters. I am currently working on a series of novels, centering around a young character named Eve. She is a vigilante who fights demons, vampires, etc. She is romantically involved with an ancient vampire named Lazarus. It is a romance/supernatural hybrid. I hope to have it published online at Loose Id Books. Right now it is currently available at fictionpress under my pen name Cynthia Rayne. Thank you for all of your support!

Cynthia Rayne


	12. UPDATE!

Dear Experience Readers,

For any of you still interested in this story I have excellent news! Angeldevotee has now become a full-fledged real live author of her own original work. However, as her sister, and fellow writing partner in crime, I just couldn't stand to see this story unfinished. So, I have decided to finish it for her, since we had already worked on it together. As you may know, "Angeldevotee" is also "Snarky" of Snippy and Snarky. So you can find this story re-posted and updated under author: Snippy and Snarky (/u/298687/SnippyandSnarky).

I am going to leave this letter up for a week, and then remove the story from it current place. If you have questions, please address them to SnippyandSnarky at hot mail dot com.

Thanks,

Snippy


End file.
